Twistice
by Vamp-Princess09
Summary: Bella Diamond moves to Forks Washington. The only problem is that in a town so small its hard keep secrets, or so she thought until she met the Cullens. Will they find out the secret she is trying to keep from the world and if so what will happen?
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

**All rights go to Stephanie Meyer I'm just putting a twist on the story**

**All characters are basically the same just one or to have a different name. **

**I hope you enjoy and leave comments and vote. **

**I'm going to try and post every other day the more you comment and vote the more I want to give you.**

**All critism is good critism.**


	2. My Arrival

**Twistice**

**~~Ch 1 My Arrival~~**

****Bella's POV****

What is life without action and a little drama? Nothing really because then it would be boring like everything else. "Bella honey are you ready?" My mom called from the other side of the door. "Give me a minute and I'll be down." I said back through the door. I can't believe I'm actually moving I remembered the day I decided to; it was the worst day of my life.

****Flashback****

"Mom hurry up or you will miss you flight." What is taking her so long to get ready? "Mom! You're not even ready to go yet what is the problem?" I asked walking in her room. "I'm not going Bella." She said. "What do you mean you're not going Phil will be waiting for you at the airport in New York?" "I can't leave you sweetie." "Awe mom I can take care of myself you know that. Beside you haven't seen him in months. I know your missing him." "I know but I'll miss you while I'm gone to and every time I get back you seem more miserable then before I left." I couldn't argue with that I love my mom to death and I hate when she is away. But I know that she missed her new husband Phil and she isn't going to stay her because of me. I knew what I had to do. Taking a deep breath I spoke the words that would probably haunt me forever. "Mom don't worry about me I was going to ask you about staying with dad till I graduate." She looked up at me in surprise. "Why you hate forks, why would you go there?" she was right I hated the fact that I never have any privacy and it's so small there ugh. "Well I haven't seen dad in forever and I think it would be a good thing to spend some time with him before I go to college don't you?" "Your right. But quick question are you going to be staying with him or are you getting your own place?" ugh. "I'm getting my own place but I will stop by dads for dinner cause I know neither of ya'll can cook." "Okay honey if this is really what you want then I'm fine with that. Just make sure you tell Charlie your coming. When will you be leaving?" "If everything goes well I will be leaving in 2 months when you and Phil get back. Everything should be set up by then." She nodded and I helped her finish packing for the airport. I called Charlie and set up everything. He said it should be almost finished by the time you arrive. We said our goodbye and hung up.

****End of Flashback****

Now I'm stuck packing all my belongings making sure I have them sent to Charlie's house. I don't know why I decided to exile myself to Forks Washington where my dad is chief of police. I absolutely hate it there. Okay I don't absolutely hate it there; I love it there. I love the scenery and the fact that it is barely ever sunny there. I love the cold it relaxes me; I just hate the fact that I won't have any privacy. You can't really keep a secret in forks, but I swear to goodness I'm going to keep mine. I finished packing and headed down stairs to say goodbye to my mom and her husband phil. "Mom I'm going to miss you, but please try to take care of yourself and I'm talking to you Phil take care of her." "Bella you have my word I won't let anything happen to her on my watch." He told me. "Bella honey, I want you to know that you can come home anytime you want and I'll be right there." I almost told her I would stay seeing her eyes water. "No mom I'll be fine I love you so much." With that said I walked out of the door and climbed into my black and galaxy blue Bugatti Veyron Super Sport car. I plugged in my iPod and took off to forks leaving phoenix and my mom behind. I wasn't going to fly and leave my most valuable car behind. It would have taken me several hours to get to Forks by plane, but I got there within 5 hours thanks to my baby.

When I got into town I had to slow down because I didn't want a ticket or draw any eyes to me. I hate being the center of attention. The view was absolutely breath taking. I pulled up to Charlie house and opened the gate and parked in the garage. I love my dad's house it was a lot bigger then my moms' 3 bedroom 2 baths. My dad had a 2 story house. He has 4 bedrooms and 3.5 bathrooms. It also comes with a den. He wasn't here yet so I just went upstairs and unpacked my stuff in my room. I use to visit my dad every summer and winter break, but for the last 5 years I stayed at home with mom. I felt like crying… "Bells is that you?" looking behind me I say Charlie I ran up to him and hugged him. "Bells, a little too tight there kiddo." He gasped out. Oops. "Sorry dad I didn't mean to I missed you so much." "Then why are your eyes gray shouldn't they be a royal blue or something?" "I'm sorry dad I was thinking about mom and stuff when you came in." "That's fine sweetie so what have you been up too?" he asked as we made our way to the den. "Everything has been going great really; I'm just worried about what is going to happen out here." "Everything will work out honey you just got to be patient. Oh I have great news for you. Your house should be ready in two weeks. Now tell me again why you need a house that big." I smiled that was great news. "Because dad, I want my instruments and stuff there especially my cars and bikes." "Now Bells you know I don't want you driving them things here right, and when is your next concert." "I know but I need to keep practicing that's why I'm going to build a track in the back and I don't know when my next concert is. Wait dad did you tell the builders where to put my dojo and studio at?" "Yes I did Bells now are you hungry and do you got everything ready for school tomorrow?" "No I'm not really hungry and yes I'm ready. If you're hungry I'll make you something to eat before I turn in." he shook his head. "No Bells I ate pizza at the office. I was just wondering if you where." "No but thanks anyways I love you dad. Good night." I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed off to bed. Right before I closed the door I heard him say goodnight. I just know tomorrow is going to be awful. Those where the last thoughts I had before I sank into the darkness.

****Edward's POV****

Another day another school and another sleepless night is the endless cycle of my life. I'm so sick and tired of all of this, but I can't do anything about it. I could hear the thought of the rest of my family down stairs. "Maybe I should build a green house out back for myself." Esme thought. "You're going down jazz!" Emmett mind shouted. "I don't know how I always end up fight with Emmett." Jasper mind whispered. Carlisle already left for the hospital so I focus on somebody else. "Maybe I should go shopping with Alice this weekend she won't stop asking me." Rosalie thought. I decided to hone in on my favorite sibling. Alice was in the middle of a vision when I finally got to her. It was about her becoming best friends with some girl at school. I sighed and just laid on my couch until there was a knock on my door. "Come in Alice." "Guess what? There is a new student coming to the school today, and me and her are going to be best friends." She said jumping up and down like a 5 year old who is about to open up present on Christmas morning. "That's great for you Alice." She looked at me and gave me an evil smile. I tried to read her thought but she was singing Nobody knows by P!nk. "What are you hiding from me Alice?" "Nothing but hurry up or we are going to be late." After I changed I headed to my Volvo. We got to school around 7:10am and everybody was talking about this new girl. Everybody went silent when a black and galaxy blue Bugatti Veyron Super Sport car pulled into the parking lot. My mouth dropped that car wasn't even out yet, I couldn't even get that car how could this person. I was frozen in place when I seen the driver get out the car. "She's here! She's here!" Alice mind was shouting. She looked around and when her eyes landed on my family she stiffened and glared at us. What was that for she turned and headed off to the school I could have sworn when she moved her eyes from us I seen red flash in them. Is she a vampire?

****Bella's POV****

I woke up around 5:30am. I walked over to my dresser and cut on my laptop. I had a message from my mom; I would just reply to it when I get back. I got down stairs to see my dad about to head out. "Hey dad." "Hey Bells what are you doing up so early, school doesn't start for another 2 hours are you okay?" "Yea dad I'm just heading to the school so I can get my schedule and slip. I don't want people to trying to show me around." "Oh okay honey well I'll be home late; you can order pizza if you want." "Thanks dad but I'll go shopping for some food after school." "Okay sweetie." With that he gave me a kiss on my head and we went our own direction. I was still in my shorts and tang top I fell asleep in last night when I got to the school. I walked into the office to find this middle age lady with a florescent green shirt on and her hair in a bun at the top of her head. "Hi how may I help you?" "Yes my name is Isabella Marie Diamond I'm new." "Oh yes! The chief's daughter I have your paper work right here. All you need to do is have your teacher sign it and bring it back to me at the end of the day and by the way my name is Mrs. Cope." I left the office looking at my schedule and walking around campus to fine exactly where each class is. I really like this school it reminds me of what a real school should look like. Building together numbers over the door. It looks like a small little town, not like my last school. They had metal detectors and it was just one huge building not little ones combined like this school. After I found all my classes I headed back to my car. It was going on 6:50 I needed to hurry if I wanted to be on time. By the time I got home and showered I knew I wasn't going to be able to email mom. I'll just do it when I get home today. I grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tang top. I slipped on my knee high stiletto boots and my leather jacket. I ran out the door and headed off to school to what awaited me there. When I pulled off my street I heard whispers. They all seemed to revolve around some girl… I slammed my foot on the breaks. Omgs! Please don't let me be that some girl. Damn please…please…please don't let this be. Taking a deep breath I starting heading to school. Sure enough all eyes were on my car as I pulled up. Reminder to self, come earlier and hide out in library till class starts. Looking in my mirror I seen my eyes were gray I knew I couldn't do nothing about it. Damn I hate when my eyes does this.

Stepping out the car everybody gasped I quickly got out and looked around. They were all staring at me. I could feel the blood rush up to meet my cheeks; I tried to look anywhere else and not me people's eyes. I stiffened when I came in contact with a group of kids and from the look and smell I knew they were vampires. Damn I just couldn't catch a break! Why didn't Charlie tell me they were vampires in town? If they try anything I will kill every last one of them. Glaring at them I walked to class not caring what anybody thought of me. "Do you think she is a vampire?" I hear one of them ask. I turn around and gave them the death glare and went in. I still had about ten minutes before class started so I went by each class so I can get my stuff and have the teacher sign. All of them were fine signing the slip except my math teacher. He said he will sign it but I still have to introduce myself to the rest of the class I agreed and headed to the office. I walked in and handed it to Mrs. Cope. "I'm glad you got your teachers to sign off but I can't accept the slip until after school so we know that you went to all your classes." I was shocked what did she think I was going to ditch? I want to get into an Ivy League college not no damn community college. I nodded and headed off to class I was about to be tardy and that doesn't fly with me. I made it to English with 2 minutes to spare. I went straight to the back not making any eye contact with anybody, but that didn't stop them from staring at me. The bell finally rung and I was out my seat and heading to the door before anybody could talk to me. My next class is history and as soon as I walked in I wished I haven't. One of the vamps was sitting in the middle of the room. He looked like he could be around 6'3'' lean but muscular with honey blonde hair and black eyes. I walked by and sat in the back corner of the room. I saw his back stiffen as I walked by and I almost wanted to punch myself when I heard him growl; he was thirsty. He started to get up when the other four came in and grabbed him. The smallest one with spiky black hair stood in front of him trying to calm him down. I'm guessing that was his mate. I smiled because she looked like a determined pixie on a mission. When the boyish bronze one got close he stiffened and his growl was louder than the other ones. That's when the huge quarterback grabbed him. He looked to be almost 6'5'' compared to the bronze 6'2'' self. It was kind of funny seeing him trying to struggle against his grip. I looked up at the blonde model standing at the door keeping watch. I sighed and got up and walked over to the window to let some air in. It wasn't circulating fast enough so I started to whistle and wind started to come in faster. I went and sat back down. When the air reached them I heard all of them suck in some air and hold the breath. "Everybody is coming we got to go now." The blonde told everyone. The bronze one looked at me with frustration written all over his face. I started to giggle out loud and he started to walk towards me. I stood up ready for anything. The big one was too late to grab him and pull him back when he reached out and touched me. He started too lean his lips towards me and I didn't waist anytime, I got out of his grip and turned around and landed a kick to the side of his face. Everybody was silent. He got up and advanced again when I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. When he kneeled down I grabbed my stuff and left the room. I found the teacher in the hallway I told him if I could just do the work in the library because I didn't want people staring at me the whole class period he told me only this one time. I thanked him and headed off to the library. But all too soon I heard the bell ring and I was off for math. Mr. Varner kept to his word, but what he didn't tell me was it was a Q and A introduction.

"Hi, my name is Isabella Diamond but you can call me Bella." "You're the Chief's daughter." Some boy in the back said I simply nodded. "Damn she is hot! A lot hotter than Rosalie Hale." I looked over at boy with dirty blonde hair. "Omgs! Did I just say that out loud, why is she looking at me?" Holy shit I can hear thoughts but how? The bronze vamp. That must be why he was frustrated because he couldn't read my mind. "Look at mike over there just undressing this new girl with her eyes." I look over at the girl with red hair. She must have a crush on him. "Well she can't have him he's mine. I'll befriend her so I can keep an eye on her." "Wow she is gorgeous. She looks kind of nervous standing up there; I know I would be too if I was her. I'm sorry she has to go through all of that." I looked and smiled at this girl with waist length jet black hair and glasses. "Mr. Varner can I please go sit down now." He nodded and I made my way to the girl with the glasses. "Hi, I'm Bella." I told her. "Um…I'm Angela Weber." "Nice to meet you." "Same here." I could tell she was the shy type like me. We were going to get along great, I turned the mind reading power off because honestly I didn't want everybody in my head and they were starting to piss me off with all their thoughts. When the bell finally rang I was more the happy to get out of that class. I practically ran to the lunch room. I was the first one there so I grabbed some fruit and a lemonade and went to go seat at the farthest table away from everybody. When the cafeteria started to fill up that's when things started to get interesting.

****Edward's POV****

Alice had a vision about Jasper attacking someone in his class but we don't really know what the outcome will be. "We need to get jazz now." Alice practically bit our heads off. We took off at vampire speed and when we reached him he was just about to get up. Emmett and I went to grab him as rose kept watch and Alice tried to calm him down. When I looked up at the person who was lucky that we came when we did. I froze again it was her. The girl everybody can't stop talking about. I took a step towards her when her scent hit me hard. I let out this loud growl out my mouth. She is so mouth watering. I can feel the venom rushing to my mouth. Just when I was about to lunge for her Emmett grabs me. She started giggling I'm not going to lie the sound of her giggling could of started my dead heart beating. But my thirst was taking over I started struggling against Emmett when I seen her rise and head over to the window and open them up all that did was blow her scent to me. She started whistling right when the wind picked up. She got out of the way and headed back to her desk. Once she was out the way I heard my family and myself suck up the air. It helped me think I relaxed in Emmett grip. When rose told us it was time to go I was ready too. When I looked back at the girl she was calm I wonder why, I tried reading her mind and I couldn't the longer I tried the more frustrated I got cause I didn't hear nothing. I started walking towards her to ask her what she was, but when I got close enough her scent over powered me and I grabbed her wrist ready to sink my teeth in her neck. But she got out of my grip and before Emmett could reach me I felt a sharp pain go across my face. I don't know what happened but it hurted when I got up I looked and reached for her again. She walked over to me and knees me in between my legs. I crumpled to the floor. Human can't cause vampires pain but this felt worse then getting my arm ripped off. The next thing I know is Emmett laughing his ass off. "You got beat up by a chick Eddie. Hahaha…Ow!" "Shut up Emmett we need to leave now before everybody gets here." Alice says and we all rush off to our other classes.

What is with this girl? How come she can hurt me? "Edward where are you its lunch time come on." Alice said in my head. I sighed and looked up to see people leaving for lunch. When we finally get there its almost full my family and I grab our props we like to call them and head to our table just to stop right before we get there and see her sitting there eating. Why can't I escape her? I look around and the rest of the tables are full. Emmett starts to walk over there. "What are you doing?" "I'm going to go sit down what does it look like to you?" He walks over with Alice on his tail. "Hi I'm Alice and this is my brother Emmett Cullen. Over there is my sister and boyfriend Rosalie and Jasper Hale the other one is my other brother Edward." She smiles at everyone and when her eyes land on me she glares. "Hi, I'm Isabella Diamond but you can call me Bella." By this time everybody was sitting around the table. Jasper and I at the fatherliest point away from her just in case if her scent gets too much for us to handle, but right now I can't smell anything why is that? "We need to go shopping together her outfit is simply to die for. Omgs! Look at those shoes!" Alice thoughts are giving me a headache. "Why does the Cullen's' get to sit with her but she won't talk with anybody." Mike thought I looked over at him and smirked. "What are you smiling about?" Alice asked I simply moved my eye left and right. That was our sign for no. "Are you two having a conversation?" Emmett thought I tried hiding my laugh with a cough it didn't really work. "I hate when ya'll do that, I want to know what ya'll be talking about." He thought back. "Um…excuse me but you are Isabella right." "Yes, but please call me Bella." "Oh ok I'm well I'm Mike Newton I was wondering if you wanted to come and sit with us." "Damn even up close she is more beautiful than Rosalie. Please….please say yes." She looked over her shoulders at the table and smiled and someone. "No thank you, but can you do me a favor please can you ask Angela to come here." "Um…sure I guess." With that he walked away. "Emmett can you do me a favor please can you grab a chair for Angela for me please." "Sure why not." What the hell is she doing? Before I can ask here Angela walks over. "I wonder what's going on. I never have been to the Cullen's table they kind of scare me but Bella looks calm though." Angela thought. "Hi, Bella." "Hi, Angela I was wondering if you wouldn't mind sitting here with me." "Um…sure." "That was nice of her; she doesn't even know me and she very kind." "So Angela I want to introduce you to some 'people'. This is Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett." "Hi everyone." We simply nodded. "So what is your next class?" "I have Biology II, what do you have?" "The same you want to be partners?" she blushed and looked at me. "I'm sorry I can't I already have a partner but Edward is the only one in class that doesn't." "Why am I not surprised?" she mumbled not knowing I could hear. "What is her problem?" I mumbled to the others. "I don't know but I like her so don't ruin this Eddy." Emmett mumbled. "Yea we are going to be best friends so don't ruin it." Alice replies. "Shockingly I have to agree I like her and beside have you seen her shoes they are to die for." Rose stated. I was shocked in silence until I felt a pain in my leg. "Ow what the heck?" I almost yelled. Everybody looked at me at my outburst. I looked around and caught Bella glaring at me. Her eyes were this gray color with a red fire burst in the middle. Why is she glaring at me? Did she hear what I asked no that's impossible? "Angela are you done" "yea but are you going to eat?" "No I'm not I suddenly lost my appetite." Glaring at me she left the table without a so much as a goodbye. Everybody just stared at me. "What did you do?" all of them shouted in their head at the same time. "Nothing!" I sneered and got up and left the table heading to class.

****Bella's POV****

I like Angela there is something about her and I can't put my finger on it yet but I know I can trust her. The Cullen's are really strange but some of them are decent unlike their sibling Edward. What a jerk he is, he just pisses me off so much. "Hey Angela thanks for sitting with me at lunch today I appreciate it a lot." "Anytime." "So you will sit with me at lunch I don't want to pull you away from your friends." "Oh no, it's not a problem." "Okay thank you, I need to talk to Mr. Manson about me doing silent study this period." She nodded and went to sit down. I explained everything to him and he let me go to the library. I walked over to Angela and told her I'll see her later and gave her my number so she could call me anytime. I walked into the library and sat on a bean bag in the back corner. I reached in my bag and grabbed out Pride and Prejudice and started reading it. All to soon the bell rung and I headed off to gym.

The gym teacher Coach Clapp didn't make me dress down or play today and so I asked if I could leave earlier and he said yes. I was kind of disappointed about not participating because I really love P.E. At my old school 2yrs were the requirement here all 4yrs are. So I decided to head to the office and drop off my slip. Walking into the office I seen one of the Cullen's I believe her name is Alice. "Hi, Bella what are you doing in here." "Oh I just want to drop this off for Mrs. Cope. I'm going home early since I'm not doing anything in P.E." "Okay I'll tell her. I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me and Rosalie this weekend." "Um…I would have to get back to you on that." "Okay here is my number you can call me when you make your mind up." I told her thank you and left to go to the parking lot. When I got there I hoped in my baby and headed off to the store.


	3. Arguments

**Twistice**

**~~ Ch 2 Arguments~~**

****Bell's POV****

By the time I got to the store I was feeling a little better, but not enough to distract me from my anger at the Cullen's. Why didn't they just leave me alone; wasn't it bad enough that two of them tried to kill me today? I've been told several times that my blood is like nothing they ever smelled before, but come on that doesn't give you the right to try to kill me. Then the one named Alice goes and invites me to the mall with them. Fine I'll go, but I'm bringing Angela with me. There is something about her, but I can't place my finger on it. It's so frustrating; hopefully the more time I spend with her the closer I'll get to finding out her secret. What am I talking about what if she doesn't want anybody to know it? Damn I should let her have her secret. Looking down at my cell to check the time I was shocked and almost crashed into somebody's cart. Looking up I almost wished I have crashed into them. In front of me stood this girl; I remember her from my math class today. "Hi I'm Jessica." "Hi, I'm sorry for almost crashing carts with you but I have to go." Without waiting for a respond I ran around the store grabbing all the groceries I was going to need and left the store. I couldn't stand there and pretend to be all polite with someone completely fake. As much as I despise liars I hate poser just as much.

When I got the house I decided to just eat an apple for dinner and put the rest of the groceries away. I don't know why I barely had an appetite I haven't ate all day. My parent told me the last time that happened I was getting a new gift I hope that isn't the case right now. It's hard enough trying to hide what you are without stuff being added in the equation. I walked into my room to see my laptop blinking. Walking over I seen I had 3 messages from mom. I sat done and read her email.

Bella,

Did you make it to Charlie's alright? Are you going to be ready for school the next day? I miss you so much honey. Oh do you know where my red blouse is Phil want to take me out for dinner this weekend and I can't find it anywhere? I'll write back soon love you honey.

Love Mom.

Bella,

Bella why haven't you replied back to my message are you okay? Honey this isn't like you what is going on? How long before you move into your house? Oops I almost forgot to tell you; the delivery trucks came by today to get your things so they should be there Monday evening, but your motorcycle I had flown out because I know how much you would be wanting it. It should be there later today or Thursday morning. When you are settled into your house send me the address.

Love Mom.

Bella,

Isabella Marie Diamond! Why haven't you replied to any of my messages young lady? You have until 4pm to message me or so help me I'm calling Charlie. Do you understand me?

Mom.

I looked at the clock dang it; it was already 3:50 and mom is known for jumping the gun. I replied quickly hopefully she gets it in time.

Mom,

Mom calm down. I'm sorry I didn't reply I was running late this morning and I couldn't read my emails. Your blouse is in the cleaners you were supposed to pick it up yesterday. I should be moving in like a week so that is fine if it takes longer I'll just have the trucks wait. Yes I was ready for school I just wasn't expecting to be overwhelmed by people. Don't worry I'm keeping to myself, but mom I won't be able to respond to all you emails every day, so calm down and relax please I love you and miss you to mom.

Love Bella.

What exactly am I suppose to do about the vamps I know I can't tell mom or she will have a heart attack. I wish I wasn't like this, why can't I be normal. I need to take a drive and clear my head. Right when I was about to open it there was a voice on the intercom came on. "Hello is anybody home?" said the voice. "Yes can I help you?" "Yes I have a delivery for Bella Diamond." "Okay I'm buzzing you in." I step outside and lock the door behind me. Looking up I see this guy coming through the gate in a moving truck. He gets out and walks over to me. "Are you Bella Diamond?" I simply nodded. "Okay I need you to sign here. Yep initial there and sign and initial at the bottom. Thank you. Just follow me to the back of the truck." What exactly could this be? I wasn't expecting anything right now. When he opened the truck I jumped with joy I totally forgot my mom said my motor cycle was coming today or tomorrow. The guy helped me get my galaxy blue dodge tomahawk out the truck. I thanked him and waited for him to leave before I climbed on my bike. I think I head to my house to see how much further they have to go.

I decided to drive slowly because I'm techniquely not suppose to be driving it period but I can't help myself I love this bike. When I got to the house I was shocked. It was everything I wanted. From the frame work to how wide and large I want the drive, front and backyard to be. I can't wait to see the inside but I could tell people are in there still working. I have to make sure to tell Charlie not to have them put a pass code in. It was getting pretty late by the time I got to the house, but I knew I didn't have to worry because Charlie won't mind or so I thought. "Isabella Marie Diamond where have you been at for this long?" Charlie shouted right when I got in the door. "Um dad I went to go see what the house looks like. Why?" "Bella you know you can't go to the house until its finished you could of be recognized by one of the workers, and why didn't you leave a note or something saying where you were going?" "I wasn't seen and I didn't think I had to leave a note." "You didn't think is correct young lady! Anything could of happened to you. You just got here and now you disappearing all hours of the night. Do I have to give you a chore few until you move out?" "Dad what is your problem? Yes I left the house. Yes I didn't leave a note for you but I never have before either so why are you chewing me out right now. I am perfectly able to take care of myself thank you very much I don't understand why nobody can see that. You and mom should know better by now, but no you still treat me like a little fucking baby!" "Your right we do because you act like one. Your mother called me today frantic trying to find out what is going on with you. I tried to explain that you was just settling in, but then she told me that she emailed you and you didn't respond. She also told me how you behavior has been around her. If you didn't act like a baby we wouldn't treat you like one. We didn't raise you like that so what is your problem?" "You know I'm really not going to respond to that. You want me to act like an adult fine I'll act like one. When the moving trucks get here in a few days tell them to wait for me. Oh yea tell the workers at my house to not put a pin in the gate I don't want them to have access I'll put it in when I get back. Don't mind me I will be getting out of your hair soon I don't want to inconvenience you any further Charlie. Oh by the way you forgot to mention there was a clan of vamps in to going to school." With that I ran up stairs grabbed some clothes and my car keys.

I can't believe he just called me a child. I'm the most responsible person in the whole family. I hate this crap I need to get away from here and fast. I wasn't about to fall behind in school so I decided to find a hotel for the night no matter how pissed off I was with my parents it wasn't going to tarnish my future. I pulled into motel 6 and bought a room I was to mad to sleep so I didn't shock me when the clock read 7 and I was still pacing. I returned my room key and headed to the school. There wasn't that many people here yet except the Cullen's and Angela and her friends. I voomed into the parking lot not caring right now who I hit with my car if they were smart they get out my way. I got out and closed the door running into the school heading to each teacher and explaining them that I wasn't going to be in school for a week or so and that I wasn't about to fall behind and I would appreciate if I could get my work up to 2 weeks. Everybody seemed to be cooperating with me, but it was a little difficult when it came to P.E.. in the end I told Coach Clapp I would run 2 or more miles every day after school when I came back until he felt like I made up for my missed classes. I walked out with my bags and books and through them in my car. I walked over to Angela so I can say goodbye.

"Hey Angela can I speak with you alone please?" "Yea sure Bella." "Here goes, Angela I really like you and I hope we can be best friends when or if I come back." "I would really like that, but where are you going?" "I don't know yet I just know I'm leaving I can't stay here right now. After everything I just been through, but I have to go call me when you want to talk hopefully I'll see you later. Bye Angela." "Bye Bella." We hugged and I started to walk back to my car when the Cullen's walked over to me. Now what? I have no more time for repeat of yesterday. "Whatever you want I don't have time, so if ya'll don't mind I will be leaving now." I turned to get in the car when Emmett blocked my opened door. For the love of all that's Holy! "Move the hell out of my way unless you want to go through what Edward went through yesterday." I sneered at him he just started laughing. I liked his laugh I wanted to smile but I was still to pissed off. I started to walk over to him and move him when Alice spoke. "Where are you going?" "Away." "When are you coming back?" "I don't know why?" I practically yelled at her. She looked taken back and I heard Jasper growl in the background. Ugh I don't want to be having this conversation right now. "I'm sorry to bother you." She turned and started to leave and I' d grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Let her go!" Jasper sneered at me. Yep they definitely are mates. "Jasper all due respect shut up for a second okay. Thank you. Alice I'm sorry I'm just not in a very good mood right now. That's why I'm leaving and at this point I don't know if or when I'll be coming back. I'm sorry I won't be making the shopping trip with you and rose but I can't stay here any longer then I already have at this point. No offense to any of ya'll I don't really like vamps and you are partially the reason why I'm leaving on top of other thing and don't at so shocked about me knowing since what happened yesterday, here Alice if you ever want to talk give me a call same goes with rose." I gave her my number and walked back to Emmett blocking my door. "You can move now." "No." now I was getting pissed again. "Emmett it's not the time to try me." "I said no." "Why the hell not?" he just smiled and chuckled at me. "What the fuck is so funny?" "Emmett I don't think this is such a great time to attempt that." I looked at Edward. "Shut the hell up! I don't even wanting you speaking!" I was completely furious now. I walked over to Alice and snatched my number back from her then walked over to Emmett. "All of ya'll can go to hell for all I care; I hope I never come back!" I walked over to Emmett took him by the arm and flipped him on the concrete and hopped in my car driving away and never looking back.


	4. Getaway

**~~ Ch 3 Getaway~~**

****Edward's POV****

Alice has been on the edge all night and day for some reason. Everybody kept asking her did she have a vision about something happening, but she kept saying no she just has a feeling that something bad is going to happen. Since she wasn't calming down she made us leave for school 20 minutes early. "Alice what is going on you are driving me crazy?" Jazz runs over to her and puts his arms around her. She looks up at me with eyes that told me she wanted to cry if she could. "What's wrong Alice?" "I don't know, I just know I have to be here to find out, and when I do whoever is responsible I will hurt them." "Calm down Alice." Jazz whispers to her. We stayed there till a few students started to show up. I seen Angela and her friends hanging out. Angela never really seemed to fit in with them, they didn't even care that she sat with us yesterday. Out over nowhere this car comes spinning around the corner and through the parking lot. From the way the person was driving seemed like they didn't care if anybody got in the way of the car. I soon realized the car belonged to Bella. When she stopped and got out the car she ran inside the school. "What's wrong with Bella?" Angela thought. "What is going on?" Alice thought. "You don't know what is happening here Alice?" "No I can't see Bella's future." "But you seen her becoming best friends with you." "No that was my future Edward not Bella's." Alice said. Next thing we know Bella is throwing books and supplies in her car.

Is she leaving? She looked to be struggling with something. She sighs and walks over to Angela and her friends. "Hey Angela can I speak with you alone please?" "Yea sure Bella." "Here goes, Angela I really like you and I hope we can be best friends when or if I come back." "I would really like that, but where are you going?" "I don't know yet I just know I'm leaving I can't stay here right now. After everything I just been through, but I have to go call me when you want to talk hopefully I'll see you later. Bye Angela." "Bye Bella." "What! Why is she leaving?" Alice shouted in her mind. Alice marches over to her car and we follow her. Emmett goes and blocks her from getting in the car. "Wow she is pissed off." Jazz thought. Alice tries to talk with her but she snaps at her. Nobody talks to my sister like that, but before I could do anything Alice is apologizing and turn to walk away. "I didn't me to make her mad." Alice thought. I was getting mad. Then Bella grabs Alice's arm and make her face her. She explained everything to Alice and even though she was sad about being part of the reason she was leaving Bella gave her, her number to call when she wanted to. Everything was fine until Emmett refused to move out of Bella way. He just wanted to prove he was stronger the Bella. I tried to tell him it wasn't the time for that and Bella chewed me out, and walked over and took her number back from Alice. What she said next ruined the rest of my day. "All of ya'll can go to hell for all I care; I hope I never come back!" Then she walked over to Emmett and flipped him on the concrete and drove off. "I'm not staying her." Alice said, and headed back to the car again we all followed. I should of stayed at school if I knew what was to come.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Emmett McCarthy Cullen how could you!" Alice shouted. "I didn't do anything." I said defending myself. "Stop talking right now I don't what to hear it. Go to your room will talk later!" I listened the last thing I wanted to do is piss her off more. "I'm going to kill him for this!" Alice thought. I hope she wasn't talking about me. "Emmett why didn't you more the hell out the way?" "I wanted to see if she could actually move me." "Well you got your answer. I can't believe you now I can never be friends with her I didn't even get a chance to look at the number she game me before she took it back." Next thing I hear is ripping and shouting. "What the fuck Alice give me my arm back?" "Not until I feel better about what you just cost me." I was kind of glad Esme went shopping this morning and hasn't came back yet. "Your turn." Alice thought to me. Damn and there is no point in escaping; I might as well just get the punishment over with. Alice walks in without even and comes stand in front of me on my couch and then plops down on the floor. "Why Edward?" she thought. "Why what Alice I didn't do anything?" "You attacked her on her first day. You made comments about her out loud, so don't sit there and lie to me about you didn't do anything." "I couldn't help the attacking thing and you know that, and it's not my fault she is so hard to understand. She frustrates me to no end what was I suppose to do keep it to myself. I can't help if thing slip out occasionally." "Yes you can, but since I can't really punish you like Emmett I'm not going to talk to you until she comes back and if she don't then I'll decide when I want to talk with you again." With that she left my room; I knew when Alice says she isn't going to do something she sticks to her word. For the first time I wish Bella wouldn't have left.

****Bella's POV****

Today is just not my day. First arguing with Charlie and leaving, now leaving my possibly only true friend and arguing with those vamps. I knew I had to make a couple stops on my way, but I decided that I would only make one right now; I started to drive back to phoenix. When I pulled up I could tell nobody was here. I went up to my room to find out mom had sent everything out except the bed. Just thinking about her made me mad. How could she have done that to me. I sent her the email and explained why I didn't email sooner. I know I sulk when I'm by myself but I just can't help that. I hate being around couples, and the only reason why I sulk when she leaves is because I know she is going to someone who cares for her. I know it kills her to come back which only makes it worse for me, but I knew I couldn't tell her that because it will hurt her more. I got out a piece of paper and wrote her a note explain what all happened between Charlie and me, and told her thanks so much for ruining my life. Once I finished the note I taped it to her bedroom door, and left that house hopefully for the last time. I drove to the airport and parked my car. I went in the airport just thinking that I have to get far away from here as I could. I decided to go to Hawaii.

Hawaii was absolutely gorgeous. As much as seeing couples make me sad I couldn't help but smile at them as I walked by. There is so much love and peace here. I know Paris is the city of love but Hawaii is the state of love. Everywhere I turn I see so much love and happiness, I was right to leave I needed this so much. I make my way to the Four Season on Haulalai at the Historic Ka 'upulehu and got a Hawaii Loa Presidential villa. I don't know why I like big spaces it just calms me down. I decided I was going to stay in and relax today. I checked my emails and there was like 50 of them either from dad or mom I decided just to delete them they aren't going to work me up right now. I decided to start my homework just in case I do come back. Everything was fairly easy all I had to do was write papers and read in my history, English, science and draw in my art class, but I honestly I just don't like math. It's so confusing, what am I going to use long division by polynomials at. No where exactly, this is so frustrating. But luckily I ended up finishing all my work for two weeks in 6hrs. I change out of my clothes into a pair of shorts and tang top. I grab my iPod and leave my villa heading to the beach to take a midnight run. Everything is better at night. I can actually see the stars shinning. I jogged up the beach about 20 times before heading back and taking a shower. When I got out the shower I had a txt message from someone. "Hey Bella, this is Angela I was just seeing how you were doing? I really wish you would come back but I know that you need your space." Awe Angela. "I'm fine Angela thanks for asking. I'm sorry for leaving like that and I'm sorry if you asleep when you get this message. What happened after I left if you don't mind me asking?" I waited for her to reply but after 5 minutes I assumed she was asleep, so I climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I work up at 7 and I had a message from Angela. "Yea I'm sorry I was asleep. Nothing really happened, except everybody was talking about you flipping Emmett Cullen on the concrete and both of ya'll driving off." I can't believe I forgot to check for people I really must have been pissed off. I quickly replied hoping that if someone ask she would pass it on. "yea I caught him of guard if he was paying attention I'm sure that wouldn't of happened do you see the size of him he is a freaking giant body builder that could squash me like a bug literally." "Ha Ha Ha. Are you sure that you are okay though?" "Yes I'm a lot calmer today leaving really was the best choice." ":( and you don't know if you coming back at all do you?" "No I don't, I'm sorry." "Don't worry as long as your fine I'll be okay. Hey parents are calling me I have to talk to you later okay." "Yea that's fine bye Angela." "Bye Bella." Ever since that day I have talked to Angela every day. I'm very fond of her, she is more like a sister then a friend really. I have been in Hawaii for a week I was starting to miss everyone. I think it's time to head home. I started packing when this piece of paper fell out of my bag. It says Alice Cullen and has her number on it. I forgot she gave me her number to go shopping with her. Out of all the Cullen's she has always been so nice and I was just rude taking that number from her, I guess I should apologize.

I called her and not even to rings go in before she answered. "Hello?" she said questionably. "Um…hey Alice its Bella." "Bella Omgs! I'm so sorry about everything that happened and about Emmett and Edward I took care of them. I'm so sorry please…please…please come back." I couldn't even get a word in so I decided that I wasn't going to tell her I was coming back. "Alice Alice calm down it's not your fault there is nothing to apologize can you please tell everyone I'm sorry for the way I had acted it was rude and disrespectful, and I'm not sure if I'm coming back yet Alice I still have a lot to think about. But now you have my number to call me or text me whenever you fell like it. I have to go now but I hope to talk again soon bye Alice." "Okay bye Bella." With that I headed out the door and back to the air port.

****Alice's POV****

Rose and I just got back from shopping when my phone rang. I didn't know who that could be but I answered anyways. "Hello?" "Um..Hey this is Bella." Omgs! No wonder I didn't see anybody calling me. I rushed in to my apology about everything that had happened. She forgave me but she still not coming back yet. She has been gone for over a week and I missed her. I may rarely know who she is but I can't let go of my future with me and her as best friends. After she hung up I rushed to my room where I hide Emmett's arm and gave it back to him. It was pretty funny he had to play sick from school until I decided to give it back to him. He couldn't play no video games or wrestle with Jasper even though he wouldn't give up trying. Then I ran into Edward's room and jumped on him. "Hello Alice are you talking to me now?" "Yes I'm talking to you now." I said laughing and dancing around his room. "What brought this all on is Bella coming back?" I just pretended I didn't hear the excitement in his voice. "No but we just got off the phone." "I thought she took her number back, did you get a vision of it or something?" "No I gave Bella my number when I wanted to go shopping last week with Rose." "Oh why did she decide to call you now?" "She wanted to apologize about her behavior which I found silly but I didn't care she called me and said I could text and call her whenever I wanted." " That's great for you Alice and I'm glad you talking to me again, you don't know how much that killed me that I couldn't talk to my favorite sibling. I see you gave Emmett back his are I guess everything is going to be back to normal with Emmett now." then everything went black and then I seen Emmett tackling Jasper to the ground and they started wrestling. I blinked and my vision ended. "Yes everything will be back to normal." I said and we both laughed. "Okay I'm going to unpack." When I tried to call Bella the next day she didn't answer, so I tried to text her and the same thing. I tried again the day after and I got the same thing nothing. I gave up on Friday when she didn't reply to my call. I was now sad standing outside the school with my family. "What's wrong Alice?" Jazz asked. "Bella isn't responding to none of my calls or messages like she said she would." "It's okay she might be doing something that she couldn't get to the phone." He said while calming me down. "Yea you're probably…" I stopped when I saw a Lincoln Navigator pull into the parking lot, and I just couldn't believe my eyes when the door opened and Bella stepped out.

****Bella's POV****

After I got off the plane I headed to my car glad to see it still there. When I got back to Charlie's house her wasn't there, so I called down to the station. "Hello what is your emergency?" I'm guessing the receptionist answered. "Hi, is Chief Diamond in?" "Yes may I ask who is calling?" "Oh yes I'm sorry I'm Isabella Diamond his daughter." "Oh! Give me one second sweetie." With that she put me on hold. "Hello this is Chief Diamond." "Hi Dad." "Bells where are you? You shouldn't have left like that, I'm sorry I yelled at you like that." "I'm fine dad I'm at house waiting for you." "Okay I'm on my way right now." Then the phone went dead. Ten minutes later I heard his car pull up to the house. "Bells?" "I'm in the den dad." When he came in I started to cry I didn't know how much I missed him until then. He walked over and hugged me. "It's okay bells I here and I'm so sorry I made you leave. I'm also sorry I forgot to tell you about the vampires in town. They aren't like the other they only feed off of animals not humans." "It doesn't matter dad. I'm sorry for leaving, I was just so mad I couldn't calm down." "It's fine I should of never have called you a child when I know for a fact you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself and others like you have been doing since you was born." "It doesn't matter anymore dad I just missed you so much and I'm glad to be back." He smiled and then started to head for the door. "Dad where are you going?" "I've got something to show you come on get your car keys and follow me." I did what he said and we left heading down the street. I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings until dad stopped his car and got out. We were at my house. "The workers finished the day after you left and the mover got to the house yesterday and I had them follow me and set everything in your living room. The only thing you have to do is paint your rooms and buy what you need in each of them." "Omgs dad thank you! I totally forgot. Wait where are my babies at?" he rolled his eyes and walked me to the garage where the rest of my cars and bikes where even my dodge tomahawk. "Thank you dad I'm going to go shopping for each room I will meet you back at the house for dinner." "Okay but wait a minute bells, now all you have to do is put the pin into the computer in you security room and it would save it to the gate." He kissed my head after handing me the keys to my house. I walked in and up to the second floor where I told them to put the security room. When I found it I did as my dad said and set my pin. It was pretty cool seeing the gate open and closed like that. I went back downstairs to the garage and got in my Lincoln Navigator and headed off to home depot.

I already knew what and how much of it I wanted. I got over 20 buckets of paint I took tabs off of 11 different queen size canopy beds and my king size canopy bed. I also grabbed stuff for my office and security room. When I walked up to the register the lady just gave me a questioning look that I just shrugged off. My total rang over a half a million dollars and I asked the lady if she could deliver them to this address. She told me it would be there around 10pm. I thanked her and left. It was finally time to make my second destination. I head to the graveyard to talk to Grandma Diamond she is the only person I can always talk to and not have to worry about being judge. I remember dad telling me that she went through just as much as I am now, and when she was alive she was the only person I could ever really talk to freely and now that she gone that still haven't changed. I spent about 3 hours at the graveyard talking to Gran before I started heading back to Charlie's house. It was around 9:10 when dad and I finished eating. "Dad we need to head to my house before the delivery trucks arrive." "What time are they supposed to get there?" "They are supposed to be there by 10 you're going to sign and have them drop everything off in the living room with the other stuff and I'll wait in the security room until they leave." "Okay let's go." It took them almost an hour to bring everything in the house. "So when are you going back to school?" ugh back to business like usual. "After I finish painting and unpacking I will go back." "Why can't the unpacking wait, you are already behind in your classes." "No I'm not I went to school the day after I left and grabbed my work for two weeks." "Fine just make me a promise finished or not you will go back to school on Friday okay." "Fine dad I promise." "I really missed you bells I'm so sorry." He kissed my head and left me. Today is Wednesday so that gives me roughly two days to get this done. It took me all of Wednesday to paint every last room. I was exhausted and I didn't have my bed set up yet. Instead of heading to Charlie's I walked down to the basement where I had my dojo at. I can't lie the workers did an outstanding job. Redwood flooring was beautiful I pulled out some of my practice mats and stacked them up on one another and fell asleep on top of them. I woke up around 10 and started with putting away my clothes. When I realized I haven't seen my cell. I looked around the house but, I couldn't find it. Maybe I left it a Charlie's house so I left my mini mansion on my dodge tomahawk and went to dads. Sure enough it was lying on my bed. I saw I had a couple missed calls and text messages from Alice and Angela, but I simply ignored them. If I wasn't so bent on surprising them this is honestly killing me from talking with them especially Angela I haven't talked to her in so long. I grabbed the rest of my stuff from Charlie's and shoved it all in a bag and headed back home. For the rest of the day I finished setting up the rest of the house. I have 11 huge rooms equipped with master bathrooms and my art, and music studio on the first floor. My security and game room on the second and the whole top level is my master bedroom with my music room. I would have to go shopping tomorrow after I run my 2 miles; maybe I ask Angela and Alice to join me. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces tomorrow. With that thought I fell asleep.

I woke up at 6:30 and hopped in the shower. I brought a bag of workout clothes and a bag of all the homework I have due. I slipped on a pair of black ripped shinny jeans to go with my leather jacket. I wore a galaxy blue short sleeve t-shirt and a pair of matching converse. I decided to take the Navigator today because I had to go shopping afterwards. Pulling up to the school it was like the first day all over again, but I was no longer nervous when I opened the door and stepped out.


	5. Shopping Escapades

**~~Ch 4 Shopping Escapades~~**

****Bella's POV****

The first person I spotted when I got out the car was Angela; I ran over to her and gave her a hug. "Omgs Bella your back!" "I know I wanted it to be a surprise; I missed you so much. Excuse us guys but I'm stilling Angela from ya'll for a little while." "Where are we going?" I didn't respond I just grabbed her hand and walked over to the Cullen's. "Bella?" Alice asked. I smiled and let go of Angela hand to give Alice a hug. "Surprise Alice." "Is this why you didn't answer any of my calls or messages?" I just nodded and cut her off before she could lecture me. "We will catch up with ya'll at lunch I have something to ask you." With that I dragged Angela with me to drop off my homework and tell Mrs. Cope I'm back. "Angela you would not believe how much I have missed you, you are one of the main reason I came back." "Really? I missed you so much to Bella." "Can I ask you something, if you don't mind?" "Of course, what do you want to ask me?" "Why do you hang out with those friends of yours?" she was quiet for a minute and I was about to say never mind when she spoke. "Because I have known them since elementary and I feel like I have a responsibility to stay with them." "You don't have a responsibility to no one but yourself. No offense, but your so called friends are rude and disgusting to me, and you let them push you around I don't call that friendship." She sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry Angela it's none of my business." "No its ok you are right I'm just too shy to stand up for myself." "That's fine, I'll see you at lunch you're sitting with me okay." She nodded and we headed into our classes. I was so excited it was finally time for lunch. I was so sick and tired of people staring at me I leaned over to Angela and told her I'll just meet you in the cafeteria. She said okay and I left. The cafeteria was filling up when the Cullen's showed up at the table. "So what did you want to tell us?" Alice asked me. "In a minute I'm waiting for Angela." "Why Angela is sitting with her friends?" Emmett voiced boomed. I looked up and scanned the cafeteria and sure enough she was sitting there. Against me best wishes I looked up and stared at Edward right in the eyes and spoke. "Mind reader can you read her friends minds and tell me why Angela is sitting over there?" "How do you know I can read minds?" "That doesn't matter right now can you do that or not?" he nodded. I decided that reading minds was a head ache I could avoid so I didn't keep the power. "The minds around her were saying things like how could dump us just to go sit with Bella. Who does Bella think she is? The rest you don't want to know." I nodded and got up. "Where are you going?" Edward asked. "To get her I'll be back in a minute. When I got to the table I looked at Angela and I could see her eyes where saying sorry; I smiled at her then turned to her 'friends'. "Excuse me guys but Angela is coming with me. If you have anything against this then I advise you to speak now. No okay that's what I thought and on second note. When you have a friend like Angela you don't tell her what to do you are suppose to be glad that she found more friends and you don't mind sharing her do you understand." With that I grabbed Angela's tray of food and headed back to the other table with Angela on my tail. "I'm sorry about that Angela I shouldn't have said those things to your friends." "No you shouldn't have but I'm glad you did, so what did you want to talk about." I lowered my voice just a little bit so she could still here me. "I was wondering if ya'll wanted to go shopping with me after I run my laps after school for my house, and then we can have a sleepover." I made I contact with Alice on the last part and she smiled. "I would love to but I can't sleepover I'm going out of town with my parents to visit my cousins sorry." I frowned. "That's fine just give me your address, and I'll pick you up after school, what about the rest of ya'll?" "Sure we would love to but why did you have to whisper?" "You'll find out later give me your address and I'll pick ya'll up." "We can just meet you at your house." Edward said. I narrowed my eyes at him. "No you can't meet me at my house you wouldn't be able to get in." "Whatever you say." "You know what you don't have to go if you don't want to Edward, and that goes for the rest of ya'll." "Edward I swear to GOD if you don't behave I will never talk to you ever again in your whole existence do you hear me?" Alice growled at him to low for Angela to hear. He sighed and nodded. "Sorry hear you go." "Okay I'll see you guys later." We headed off to our classes I was happy that we were playing basketball in class to day, but irritated when I got stuck with that Jessica girl on my team and she just refused to pass me the ball. The only time I got the ball is when I stole it from the guys. We lost by 10 points because of her. I went to talk with the coach he told me I have to run 2 miles or until the 40 minutes are up. I told him okay and we headed out to the track. Each time I passed him I had to grab a Popsicle stick I finished my run in 20 minutes. He looked at me in shock and I just walked in to shower and change.

When I got back home I put my clothes away and made sure the studio and office was closed before heading to the Cullen's house. It took me about 10 minutes to get there from my house. When I got there I was in complete shock. It was one of the most gorgeous houses I have ever seen. The whole bottom floor was covered in glass walls. It looked like it could be 3-stories. I was so wide and opened I was completely speechless. It just looked like it belonged there. I got out of my car and walked to the front door to knock. "Hey Alice are you guys ready to go?" I asked when she opened the door. "Yes but come in first." I did as she asked. "This is our mother Esme and our father Carlisle Cullen." "Nice to meet you." "We have heard some very interesting thing about you Bella." I stiffened just for a second. "Don't worry dear your secret is safe with us." "Um…no offense Carlisle I'm not sure what you heard about me, but I know I'm not ready for this conversation yet." "That's fine with me; I won't pressure you into anything you are not ready to talk about." "Thank you, it's nice to meet both of ya'll but we better be heading off." With that Alice brought that bags to the car and we all climbed in. They left the passenger seat open so Angela could get in. it took me less than five minutes to get to Angela's house form the Cullen's. I got out and went to her door. "Hey Bella." "Hey Angela you ready to go?" "Yes, but we have to be back before 6." "Okay will hurry then." I have less than 3 hours to shop and have everything delivered. "So where are we shopping at and what exactly are you looking for your house?" Alice asked once we got to the mall in Seattle. "Well us girls are going shopping for clothes and bedding, while the guys are going for the electronics. Emmett I'm putting you in charge of that." "Why are you putting Emmett in charge?" Edward asked. "Because Emmett reminds me of a big kid so that's why, but you can keep him focused. I need the 2 of the biggest TVs they have and 11 decent size ones, I need game systems and games that will go with it, oh and 3 surround systems, call Alice when you get all of that and we will meet you over there if ya'll are done before we get done." They all looked at me in shock. "Okay ya'll might want to close ya'll mouth before flies get in." "Awesome I thought I had to wait for ya'll to go clothes shopping, we need to go shopping with Bella more often." Emmett says leading the guys to best Buys. "Okay we have about an hour and a half before heading to best buys, so let's go to the furniture store and Annie linens and then we can go shopping. I walked in and grabbed a shopping cart. "Okay guys I am looking for wooden furniture for the dining room and couches in white, blood red, black, and a galaxy blue. I don't care about the price I just want something nice and comfortable." They all nodded and went in different direction. I headed to Anne's linen and grabbed the stuff for the rooms. I was when I came across a music store with a beautiful cherry wood grand piano and an acoustic guitar looking at me. I went inside to talk to the clerk about the instruments he said that they could deliver it by 5:30 I gave him the address then paid and left. When I got back to the girls they were walking back up to the front with pictures and prices. I looked at all of them and they were perfect for my house. I went up front and paid for everything. That just took us around 30 minutes so we still had an hour to shop before we meet the guys. We bought so many shirts and dresses because Alice just said that Angela and I had to get them. I was glad to see Angela having fun. She was actually laughing it was a sight to see. We were going into a shoe store when Alice cell rung. "Hello Edward." They are already done? "They manager said what?" "What is going on Alice?" "Wait a minute Edward. They are having a little problem getting you TV and games. Edward says the manager thinks they want to still the movies and TVs." "Tell Edward we will be there in a second." With that I marched to Best Buys with the girls on my heels.

When I reached the guys Edward was arguing with the manager. "Wait a second ma'am." "No I will not wait a second sir. What seems to be the problem here?" The manager looked at me and smiled. "Nothing that you have to worry your pretty little head about miss." I heard Edward growl I'm guessing at the thought this man was having. He looked like he could be in college not a manager here. "This is my problem now I advise you to answer my question or I'll go over your head." He narrowed his eyes at me. "These guys were walking back and forth between TVs debating on which one to get. When this told us what they wanted we didn't believe them. They are too young to have that kind of money and do to the fact that they look suspicious I told them that we couldn't help them." "Do I look suspicious to you?" "No you don't." "Okay in that case…Are you staring at my chest?" I reached back to sock him when Edward pulled me back. I shook him off and got out my cell. "Hi can I speak with Bill please. This is Isabella. Okay. Hi Bill I'm at Best Buys in Seattle and one of you managers named Charles refused to get me friends what I sent them in here to get and then he keeps staring at my chest." "I'm so sorry about that Isabella I will give you a choice you can either have him fired or you can get everything half off." "I don't want him fired so I'll take the other one. Take care and yes I'll make sure I'll do that bye." I looked up at Charles. "You are lucky I'm in a hurry and in a good mood today or your ass will be gone. Now I want you to get everything my friends her asked you for and you have less than ten minutes to do all of that and meet me at the register do you hear me?" he ran off and the rest of us just waited at the register. He came to the register in within five minutes. "Emmett and Edward is this everything?" they nodded. "Ok Charles everything is half off and I want it delivered by 5:30 that gives you an hour so you should hurry up." I checked all my receipts to find out I spent a little over $600,000 today, I put the receipts in my bag and we headed back to the car. The walk back to the car was silent. We were half way back when the silence was driving me crazy. "Look guys I'm sorry about that back there." "Why are you sorry that was amazing, you totally put that guy in his place?" Emmett says making me smile just a little. We were getting near my house now when I slowed down and stopped. "Why are you stopping?" Alice asked. "Okay guy what I am about to show you does not leave our little group do you understand? This has to stay a secret." They all agreed and I started heading back down the street. "Omgs! This is your house!" Alice screamed. "Yea it's all mine." I reached out and put in my pin and waited for the gates to open. "I have never seen this house before." Edward said from the back seat. That's because I had it built a little over 2 months ago. I pulled up in front of the house. "Okay guys I'm going to give you the grand tour. Starting with the garage. Don't look under nothing covered." "Wow is that a dodge tomahawk?" Jasper asked "Yes that's my special babies." "Wow you got a lot of fast foreign cars." Edward comments. "What can I say I like going fast? Okay let's move into the house." I lead them down the down the hall through the door down the stairs. "Where are we going?" Rosalie asked. "I'm taking you down to the basement. Where my dojo is." "You have a dojo?" Emmett asked. I just nodded. "Bella you are badass." When he seen the dojo. I took them back to the main floor. "Okay mostly everything is bedroom equipped with master bathroom. Rooms that are closed you can't go in them." I showed them my art studio and kitchen and dining room before going to the second floor. I showed them my game room that Emmett and Jasper wanted to stay in but Alice dragged them out by the ear. Which made all of us laugh. "Okay the third floor is off limits, but I'll show ya'll what up there." "Wow Bella your room is so you, and look at you closest it so huge." "Thank you Alice now this is one of my favorite rooms in the house." I stepped out the way and let them walk into the music room. "You play all these instruments?" "If I didn't I wouldn't have them." I rolled my eyes at Edward. "Alice I'm leaving you in charge of the house until I get back from dropping Angela off." "Okay let me just grab the bags out of the car." "Alright Jasper and Emmett ya'll can go back to the game room if ya'll want." With that Angela and I left.

"Thank you for inviting me today I had a lot of fun." "You are welcomed Angela I'm glad you decided to come. I'm hope you have fun at your cousin's house." "You're welcome, I'll see you Monday have fun at the sleepover." She said walking into the house. I had about 10 minutes before the trucks would arrive. I speed off back to the house and parked my car in the garage and ran inside when I heard the truck down the street. "Alice can you come here please?" "Yes Bella." "Alice the trucks should be here in a second when they get here can you have them just set everything in the living room when my piano and guitar gets here have them set it up against the corner over there." "Okay but why aren't you going to be down here?" "I'll explain later." With that I ran up to the security room. With the help of the Cullen's everything was brought in within a half an hour. When they left I went back downstairs. "Thank you Alice ya'll can relax for a little while and I'm going to put everything away." Before they could respond I took off on top speed and made all the beds and set up the couches and stuff. I was just setting up the last TV in the living room when they realized what I just did. "How did you do that?" Edward asked. "Easily." I replied simply. "You know what I mean." "Why does it matter to you? You have been nothing but mean and rude to me since I met you, so why would I tell you anything about me?" he had nothing to say after that. "So what do you guys want to do?" I looked at Alice and she looked at Rosalie. "Makeovers!" they both said in unison. "No I wanna play truth or dare!" Emmett shouted out. I started laughing at him. "Okay how about we compromise, you guys can play around the house but the rules still apply to all of you while we have a makeover and when were done we will all play truth or dare agreed." The all agreed and I ran up the stair with the girls behind me.


	6. Makeover Madness

**~~Ch 5 Makeover Madness~~**

****Bella's POV****

"Alice what exactly are we going to be doing for the make over?" I asked her when I see them pull out way to many boxes of different items. "We are going to be doing your hair, nails, facial and a pillow fight." "Okay but why do we need all of this stuff for; if we overdo it I'm more than likely going to fall asleep and we won't be able to play truth or dare with the guys." Right after I finished Emmett rushed into the room. "Alice please…please…please don't overdo it. I want Bella to be able to play beside I have been working on my dares." He actually got on his knees and begged Alice. I couldn't help it I started laughing at the sight. "Fine I'll try not to overdo it Emmett, now get out!" Alice shouted at him and threw a pillow at his face which only made me laugh harder. "Okay I want to do the manicures." I said once I calmed down. "Okay but I get to do the hair." Rosalie said. "That leaves me with the pedicure and facials." Alice said bouncing up and down. I walked over and Put in my Scarlet cd. "Let's do facials first." I told them and sat down on the couch in my room. After Alice finished mixing up the facial cream she started to put it on Rosalie's face then did mine before she did hers. "Okay we keep it on for a hour no longer." We nodded in understanding. We she sat down and relaxed we started listening to my cd. "Wow Bella who is that? They got the most amazing voice I have ever heard in my life." Rosalie said. "Her name is Scarlet. She is one of my favorite singers besides P!nk." I told her. "I like her. Her sound is so unique it's like she mixes a little bit of every genre in her music." Alice said I was getting a little uncomfortable discussing this so I decided to change the topic. "So…can I ask ya'll a question you don't have to answer if you don't want too?" I said. "We don't mind shoot away." They said in unison. "Okay…so this isn't really a question more like a statement. Rosalie you mate is Emmett and Alice mate is Jasper am I right." "Yes but how did you know?" Alice said. "Well when Jasper tried to attack me you were the one to calm him not Rose and when I grabbed your arm before I left he was the one to tell me to let go not Emmett or Edward, and the reason I believe that Rose and Emmett are together is because I see the way Emmett looks at you and the way you looked at him when he begged Alice not to overdo the makeover. It was like even though you know he childish you can't help but love him and I believe that's a part of the reason you fell for him because he is childish and he makes you feel like the queen you always wanted to be." They looked at me with shock written faces. "Yes I see everything I'm very observant when I want or have to be, and that brings me to my first question. Is Edward gay or he just hasn't found his mate yet." Before they could even respond Edward busted through the door. "Excuse me don't you know how to knock I know you wasn't raised to be rude and I swear I said my third floor was off limits what part of that don't you understand!" I heard Emmett and Jasper downstairs laughing well I heard Emmett more than Jasper. "It's known of you business about my personal life and you don't have a damn clue on how I was raised so don't assume you know a thing about me, and I didn't want to be here in the first place!" now I was pissed off. "First of all I was having girl talk that's what we do. Secondly I know that Elisabeth and Edward sr. would be highly disappointed if they knew their son was anything but the gentlemen they raised him to be, and finally nobody said you have to be here you can leave whenever you please you just can never come back and as long as your under my roof I'll expect you to treat me with the respect I deserve, but I do apologize if I said anything that offended you that wasn't my attention. I should have just asked you but that seemed ruder to me then asking your sisters here. Before you even ask me the question I did my research on every one of you. I know how each of you died, when, how, where, and why. I even know what your life was like before then." By then everyone was in my room. I walked into my bathroom and took off my mask because it started to harden on my face. I looked into the mirror to see what my face looked like I would have to have Alice tell me what was in that because my face looked so smooth that I couldn't help but touch it. When I walked back in my room everybody was still frozen in place, I just walked over to my bed and sat on it closing my side canopy satin. Rosalie was the first to talk. "So you know why I'm the way I am and who done it?" "Yes I know all about the fucking monster Royce King and his friends and what they did to you that night. I'm sorry Rose, I can sympathize with you there because it almost happened too me when I was younger." She nodded in understanding. "What about me?" Emmett and Jasper said at once. "Yes I know that you where near to death when Rose found and saved you from a bear mauling you and brought you back to Carlisle to save. I know that your real name is Emmett McCarthy and has married Rosalie Hale several times in your new life. I know that your name is Jasper Whitlock of the confederate army and your creator is Maria and the thing you went through in the south. I also know about you friends peter and charlotte, and how you stayed with them until you went out on your own and how you found Alice in the diner. Yes I know your name is Mary Alice Brandon and your creator is someone named Sebastian I rather tell you the rest when we are alone I know it's a sensitive subject for you. I know your name is Edward Anthony Masen and Carlisle is yours, Rose, Emmett, and Esme creator. I know all about them too, but I refuse to tell you about myself for reasons. I wasn't going to tell you like this I was planning for you to tell me about yourselves on your own when you felt comfortable with me to share but since your eldest and younger sibling here Edward had to open his mouth there you go." I got up and walked over to my radio and took my cd out of the radio and put it away. I was slowly losing my makeover high and walked in my bathroom again and put on my boy short and a black shirt that said bite me on the front and if you dare on the back and climbed into my bed.

I grabbed my new guitar from my side of the bed and started to play a song I was working on before I turned on. I was deciding to either go with the upbeat or the down beat for the chorus when everybody was coming back to their senses. "I would go with the down beat for that section." Edward said I looked up at him, but I just ignored the comment. "If your done being a jerk to me you can leave since you don't want to be here." He narrowed his eyes at me then shot his eyes at Alice I don't know what was going on but I figured they were having a silent conversation about me. "You shouldn't make him stay if he doesn't want too Alice." I told her. "I'm not going anywhere and nobody makes me do something I don't want too." He sneered at me I knew he was lying. "And I don't like liars so there you go!" I got up and bolted out my room to my dojo. I had so much built in frustration I was doing target practice with my shooting stars while running around my track. I don't know what made me but I started doing summersaults and cartwheels and back flips all over the place. More than anything I wanted to go to my studio but I knew I couldn't; I couldn't even get on my dirt bikes because I haven't made the course yet. Right now I wished I didn't have a sleepover. My cell rang upstairs and I went to go answer it. "Hello?" "Bells, why didn't you come over for dinner?" "Oh sorry dad I am having a sleepover with the Cullen's." "The Vampires!" "Yes dad the vamps and what is the problem? Before you go off on me remember that you're the one that didn't tell me there were vamps in town and even though they are part of the reason I left the first time so are you and mom, and don't even think about telling me to be careful of so help me I am going to lose it." "Okay I understand but you told me that you didn't like them." "I didn't and I still don't like one of them but they are nice unlike the others and I trust them. I even considered about telling them…" "What?" "Dad I said considered not that I'm going to tell them, I don't know them well enough yet." "Well okay I will let you get back to your sleepover then night honey." "Night dad." I hung up my cell and turned around to be face to face with the last person I wanted to see.

"What do you want to argue about now Edward?" "I just wanted to know how you knew all of that stuff about us back there?" not this I'm too tired. "I really don't want to talk about it right now maybe some other time okay?" I started to walk by him when he grabbed my arm. "I'm tired of you making excuses why can't you tell me now. This I just as good as any other time." "If you knew what was good for you I would release my arm right now." I said calmly. "I don't think I will until you start explaining what the hell is going on here." "Let go of her man." Came Emmett's voice before I could say anything. When I looked up I seen all the Cullen's standing there just watching. "No I am tired of this merry go round I want answers!" "Edward don't do this I beg of you." Alice pleaded with her brother. "No I don't care if you don't talk to me for a while I need to know." "What you need to do is take you damn hands off of me of so help me you will regret it." "No." was the only thing he said and I lost it. "You want to know what I am. I'm your worst fucking nightmare or in your case thought you ever had." With that I slid my arm out of his hand and ran to my room. I need to think. If I react they are going to hound me with question and if I kick them out there is going to be more problems, so I decided to do the reasonable thing I called their parents. "Hello?" a lady answered the phone I guessing Esme. "Hi Esme its Bella I was wondering if you could come over with Dr. Carlisle to control your son Edward. I don't want to have to send everybody home because they are having a good time and I know if I send Edward home they won't be having fun without him." "Oh yes we will be there in a few minutes where do you stay?" I gave her my address and told her the gate will be open when they got here and don't worry about knocking just come on in. I went to go open my door and the next thing I know is Edward is in my room and locking the door behind him. You have got to be kidding me. "What are you doing in my room? Do you have no respect what so ever?" "Why did you run from me down there earlier?" "I don't want to deal with you. For someone who can't stand my scent you sure are around me a lot are you trying to prove that you're not a gay vampire because I know you isn't dumb enough to try and bite me again?" I know it was a low blow but I couldn't help it. "I already told you I'm not gay and I'm not going to try and bite you. I want to talk." "You never said you wasn't gay you said it was none of my business and what do you want to talk about because if it has anything to do with me we aren't going to be talking about it." "How come you know all this stuff about us but you won't let anybody know anything about you?" "Let's me take a quote from you shall I it is none of your business and besides I don't know none of you guys well enough to explain anything to you. I wasn't going to tell them what I knew I was going have them warm up to me and open up on their own to me but you just had to go and ruin it. If you want to talk about something how about we talk about the fact that ever since you met me you have act nothing but rude towards me. I forgave Jasper but he couldn't help himself and he hasn't done anything to offend or disrespect me in any way, but you have done nothing but make me feel unwelcome since I came here. Don't get me wrong I know none of your kind can really contain themselves when it comes to my blood but even then you didn't have to act rude to me, so what do you have to say about that?" nothing but silenced filled my room it was so irritating. "What a minute ago you wanted to talk and now you're speechless?" "I walked over to him to tell him to get the hell out of my room when he did something I was totally unprepared for. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I was frozen in shock I didn't respond I didn't do anything. This was my first real kiss and it was with Edward. His lips crushed mine and I would be lying if I said I didn't semi enjoy it but it was wrong. The kiss was filled with anger and frustration boiling over with passion. That's not how I planned my first kiss to be. I wanted it filled with love and passion with something else. I pulled away and ran in my closet and grabbed my coat and pants. Whatever my hand touched I grabbed and through in my bag. I ran out my room past Edward, past his siblings and parent to my garage I hoped in my car and drove away. I pulled up to Charlie's house to find all the lights off. I sunk in and laid down on my bed and cried. This was the worst day of my life, so much for wanting to be normal and doing normal things. I don't know how long I laid there crying but when the darkness threatened to pull me under I ran to it with open arms.


	7. Advoidance

**~~ Ch 6 Avoidance~~**

****Edward's POV****

Ever since the first time I met Bella I couldn't stop thinking about her. She is not like anybody I have ever come across in my 100 something years here. She is so frustration but that is only a part of why she draws me to her. I don't understand her she never does what I expect and when I think I finally got her figured out she does something that throws me for a total loop. When she invited us to the sleepover I honestly didn't want to go because I wouldn't know how to control myself around her. As the days went on I stopped just craving for her sweet blood that would sedate my thirst and the monster within me that tends to rear its head every time she is near me, but now I crave other things from her. I love the way her eyes change when she is in a different mood; every time I look into them I'm always dazed by it. I wanted to lean in and rub my hand over her soft skin tracing my finger down her jaw line to her full luscious lips of hers so many times I have lost count. I don't know why I love her I just couldn't help myself all we do is argue and fight every time were together. When she invited us over I tried to be respectable and considerate but I just couldn't especially not after she told my sibling and myself are history I was speechless. She doesn't want anybody to know about her but she knows everything about my whole entire family. She left out the room so fast I couldn't speak. My family was still frozen in their own thoughts when I heard her down stairs on the phone talking with someone. I started walking downstairs but froze when I hear her talking about us but that isn't why I froze. I froze because when she was describing us she us the word vampire. Was she mentally insane she could get us all killed what is she thinking?! She finally got off the phone and once again we have an argument but I just couldn't help but reach out and grab her. I knew it was pointless but I just couldn't sit here and be fine with this anymore. First I can't hear her mind, second I find I'm drawn to her blood on top of other thing, and lastly she stronger than us but she is human and is a complete mystery who doesn't mind telling people about who we are. My family finally moved downstairs to find out what was happening and I was the one getting yelled at. Over and over they were either mentally or verbally shouting at me to let her go but I just couldn't not this time. When I looked into Bella's eyes they where pitch black but it looked like they were glowing. She slipped out of my hand and ran up stairs I was right behind her but I wasn't fast enough to get in her room. Not even 2 minutes later she was opening the door about to head out when I slid into her room and locked the door behind me. She looked shocked but then he earlier again took over. She was yelling at me for everything today, but all I could really do is stare at her lips. When she started walking towards me I honestly have no idea what happened I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a kiss. It was all my bent up emotion just escaping into this one kiss. Her lips were just as soft as silk. I could feel her body was in shock by my sudden choice and I knew I should have controlled myself better but I just couldn't. The next thing I know she is out of my arms and running in her closet before I got to say anything she out of the room and I could hear her pulling away from the house in her car.

Walking out of the room I was met by Carlisle and Esme. _What did you do Edward? _Carlisle thought to me, but I couldn't respond instead I ran out the house heading home. I could hear them running after me but I just wouldn't stop my head was swimming. How could I tell my family I kissed Bella without her permission and she ran off in response to what I did? It is not my fault I couldn't help myself. Esme will probably end up trying to rip my arm off. I hate making them disappointed in me but I honestly couldn't help myself. I have never told them that I found Bella attractive okay attractive is an understatement she is an unnatural beauty. She is smart and intelligent. She can see through every bodies mask and she always keeps me on my toes. I have never been envious over what the rest of my family had until now. Every time I look at them I can't help but feel lonely like there is something missing from me that was until I met her. When I got home I went to the dining room and waited for everybody because I just knew this discussion was inevitable. They all appeared 5 seconds later and grabbed a seat.

"Would you like to explain why Bella called us over to her house and by the time we get there she is running out?" Esme chided me. I honestly didn't know that Bella called them. "I didn't know that she called you guys, and she left because…" I just couldn't finish my sentence. "She left because Edward couldn't keep his mouth shout! He just kept provoking Bella even after we told him to let her go and drop it!" to my utter amazement it was Jasper how said that. "What do you mean he wouldn't let her go!" Esme barked out. "He means that Edward had Bella gripped by the arm." Rosalie said calmly. "How are we suppose to get this girl to like us and you go and pull a stunt like that. She must be scared out of her mind poor little thing. I swear Edward if she has any kind of bruise or Carlisle tells me she was at the hospital for a broken or sprained anything I'm ripping both your arms off." This broke my silence. "She is anything but innocent! She knows all about us. She knows our history before and after we were changed. She isn't human! If she was then her eyes wouldn't change color like the way they do. Yes I admit I crave her blood but if I even tried to attack her she could probably kill me, and to top it all off she is faster than anything I have ever seen even me. So I doubt you will be seeing her in the hospital. Oh and by the way you shouldn't be worrying about what I have done to her you should be worrying about whoever she told on the phone earlier that we were vampires." She did what they all screamed in their heads. "Wait I take that back she told her dad what we were, so don't even try to put this on me." I know I shouldn't of told them that but I was trying my best on keeping the topic away from what I did to make her leave but it seemed that I'm a very hated person today. "We can talk about that later. I want to know what happened between you and Bella in her room to make her take off like that; when the girls didn't even finish their makeovers and we didn't get to play our game." Of course Emmett just had to open his mouth and everybody drew their attention back to me. "I don't want to talk about it." I said. "We will talk about it because it makes no sense for someone I just got off the phone with to tell me that we should come over and keep an eye on you since she didn't want to send you home and ruin the fun for the rest of them, so I advise you to start talking young man." Esme was really mad. "She was yelling at me about how I have been attacking and when I didn't respond to what she said she walked towards me to let me out of her room when I pulled her towards me and kissed her." I said the last part as low as possible. "What was that last part?" "He said when he pulled her towards him and kissed her." I looked up to see Alice standing over me with the most pissed off face I have ever seen. "Alice what…AHH!" it was too late she grabbed both arms and pulled off. "You stupid jerk that's why she ran away from you. I was trying to figure out the look out on her face when she ran out the house. It was like a mixture of confusion, disbelief and anger. You probably stole her first kiss you jerk!" I find that hard to believe that she has never been kissed before, but I couldn't help feeling sad that it probably was true. "Why did you do that?" it was Carlisle the spoke this time. I opened my mouth to speak when Emmett beat me. "It's probably because she called him gay." Everybody was silent for a minute before Carlisle spoke again. "Excuse me can someone please explain." "Well you see we where upstairs working on facials…Omgs my face!" Rosalie said as she rushed her and Alice out the room to clean their face. "Okay like I was saying when we were talking about mates and stuff she assumed Edward was gay because he has been around so long and never found interest in any of the girls his kind, and that's when Edward rushes in and his green side showed up." "I didn't want her to think I was gay." I said without meaning too. "Why didn't you want her to think you were gay?" Emmett asked with a snicker. "Because I'm in love with her." finally I got that off my chest and then came the pain. I was on the floor screaming for a few seconds then I felt two things hit me in the face. "You don't kiss someone that you clam to love without their knowledge of the act." Alice yelled at me and stormed off to his room. Everything after that went by rather quickly nobody would talk with me and I didn't blame them at all I deserved it. It was Monday and I was taking my Volvo while everybody drove in Emmett's jeep.

Bella pulled up into the parking lot and didn't even bother looking in my family's direction and headed straight into the school. _If she doesn't speak to me I swear I'm going to do more than bite you._ Alice said in my head. When lunch came around Bella was sitting at the table with Angela and her friends. "I'm so going to kill you!" sneered Alice and Rosalie. When I got to biology she refused to even look at me. "Ugh! Why is she being so difficult?!" I yelled in my empty house or so I thought. "I don't know maybe because you kissed her without her permission and she was hoping to give her first kissed to someone she loved in return not some masochistic vampire." Alice said from upstairs. "Okay I understand that but it has been almost two months now and she still isn't talking to me. I tried over and over to apologize, but all she does is ignore me!" _Not my problem to deal with its yours and you better fix it!_ Ugh sometimes she drives me so crazy. I was determined to get Bella to talk with me, but when I got to school my head started swarming with everybody trying to figure out who was going to ask who out for the spring formal. When Bella pulled up mike was walking over to her_. Calm down mike you can do this. All you got to do is ask her to be your date to the dance._ "Hey Bella" I seen her roll her eyes; I wonder what that was for. "Hi mike what's up?" "I was wondering if you wanted to be my date for the dance?" "I'm sorry mike I don't want a date beside Jessica wouldn't like that. Before you say anything think about it Jessica is crazy about you." _Jessica likes me; I mean she is pretty and all but not like Bella I wonder if she has somebody else in mind as a date. _All during the day I heard people asking her to be there date and she telling them the same thing she told mike. Not until lunch I could tell it was taking its toll on her. "Eric I'm sorry I don't want a date for the dance." Then she got up and walked over to our table and sat down. _Don't say anything to her!_ My family shouted at me. I simply nodded. Bella was silent during the rest of lunch and when she sat down in biology she completely ignored me I guess things just doesn't change. When school was out she was heading to her car. I heard Tyler about to ask her out. I don't know what possessed me but when she started to pull out of her spot I blocked her off so he could get his chance too. For the first time in a long time she stared at me okay m ore like glared at me after she turned down Tyler. From the look of it she wanted more than anything to kill me right there. Before she got a chance to act upon it I was speeding off.

When I got home I couldn't help laughing. Her face was so funny. "Why did you do that to her?" Jasper said. "What you told me not to say anything to her I didn't. You never told me that I couldn't let her admires talk to her." I said laughing again. "You knew she didn't want people to keep asking her out but instead of letting her be you just had to make her life more miserable." "So… she is making my life miserable." "How in the Fuck am I making your life miserable!?" I spun around to see Bella at my door.


	8. Sleepover Take 2: Disaster Strikes again

**~~Ch 7 Sleepover Take 2: Disaster Strikes again~~**

****Bella's POV****

It has been near two months since I have talked with the Cullens. Sadly too say I missed all of them except Edward. When I got to school today I was bugged over and over with guys asking me to the dance. When lunch finally got around here I wished it didn't I was so tired of guys asking me out just because I'm sitting with you doesn't mean we are friends, but when Eric asked me out I reached my limits and left the table to go sit with the Cullens. I didn't say anything and neither did them and I appreciated that. Maybe I should forgive and forget, but I just couldn't something that I wanted to be special to me was taken by the last person I have ever expected. I thought things couldn't get any worse between us until after school came. I was trying to leave when he blocked my path. The next thing I know Tyler is at my window asking me to the dance. I turned him down and when I looked back up I could see him smiling in his review mirror. Before I could do anything he was off. I drove home and grabbed my motorcycle. I arrived at the Cullen's house a few seconds after they did. I could hear Jasper asking what Edward was doing; I wanted to know that to. When he said I made him miserable I wanted to set him on fire. "What do you mean I made you miserable?!" When he turned around to face me it was nothing but pure shock on his face. "What are you doing here?" you have got to be kidding me! "I came to say sorry to the others for the way I acted to them because of you." Rosalie and Alice ran over to me and hugged me. "We missed you Bella!" they both screamed. I started to cry. "I'm sorry guys I have missed you too." "Stop hogging Bella to yourselves it is my turn." Emmett whined the girls moved out the way and Emmett ran to me picking me up and swinging me around. I started laughing at his child like behavior. I walked over to Jasper after Emmett finally let me go. "Thank you for sticking up for me Jasper." I told him and gave him a kiss on the check. Totally ignoring Edward I faced the others. "Since it's Friday if you want to pick back up on the 'sleepover' we started to have before it was cut short I would really like it." Against my best wishes I turned and faced him. My parents always taught me to be respectful so I had to suck up what I was feeling. "If you want to come over you can but chose now because I recede my offer believe me you won't be able to get into my house." He looked me straight in his eyes and said fine.

Alice left a note for Carlisle and Esme so they wouldn't be worried when they returned. They all climbed into Edward's car and followed me back to the house. "Okay the same rules apply as before have fun we will meet in the living room in two hours." They all nodded and went off to do there on thing. I ran back down stairs to tell them something, when I ran into Edward. "What is it?" "I just wanted to apologize about my behavior from before I was out of line." "Yes you where but I don't know if I can just yet. That was the worst thing you could have done to me. I might as well forget about it and start kissing anybody since the one that matter the most to me was taken from me. Not earned, not dared, not anything but taken from me. Anyways that's not why I came down here I wanted to know where the guys were at?" he sighed and walked to the piano "they are in the dojo wrestling." I ran downstairs and found them. "Hey I just wanted to tell you the backyard is off limits for right now, don't ask I'll tell you later promise. See you guys in a couple hours." I ran back up stairs and told Edward the same before going back to my room.

Right when I walked into my room I was ambushed by Alice and Rosalie. "Okay since we only have 2 hrs we need to start now and Bella we have a surprise for you before you head downstairs." Alice said pulling me to the pillows in the floor. An hour later we are taking off the face mask and Rosalie is doing every bodies hair. She must have styled mine in at least 10 different ways before deciding on just crinkling my hair. Alice hair had her usual spikes while Rosalie hair was curled up on the top of her hair as the back lay wavy. Alice started working on out feet I have to admit that the way she does a pedicure I would never ever think about going to a nail salon again. She only did the tips of our feet which I thought was really nice. Hers where black, mine was a galaxy blue, and Rosalie were red. I started working on our fingernails, and once I was glad of the way they came out I placed a border on them. We were running 10 minutes late when Emmett knocked on the door. "Come on I wanna play now, I even gave you more time." He whined. "Emmett be patient we are almost done, come back in 20 minutes or we won't play at all!" I yelled back. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT, YOU PROMISED BELLA!" he shouted back. "Then come back in 20 minutes then." "Fine!" he said and stomped down the stairs. We all busted out laughing. "Okay Bella now I need you to go to the bathroom and put on the outfit I have for you hanging up in there, and I don't want to hear any remarks about it." Alice said. I nodded and headed into the bathroom. Why would I have to argue I love dressing up? That was until I walked into the bathroom and say what was waiting for me. It was a pair of light galaxy blue leather pants and a matching corset with black trimming. I would recognize these clothes from anywhere. I slipped the clothes on trying to keep calm praying that Alice doesn't really know the reason behind why she told me not to remark, but when I walked out into my room I almost lost it when I seen Alice and Rosalie in matching outfits that went with them from my clothing line. "Okay okay now it's time for the finishing touches." Alice chirped in. she sat me down on a chair by my desk and started applying my makeup. "Lightly Alice I don't want to look emo or like a clown." "Jeez Bella have some faith okay I know what I am doing." She told me rolling her eyes. Shockingly everything looked perfect and we were done just in time when a knock came on the door. "Emmett we are finished just head down stairs and we will be down there in a second okay." Rosalie said. "Okay babe!" We slip our shoes on and head downstairs. When we got there all the guys mouth was on the floor. I walked over to each of them and closed their mouth and walked back to the girls. I ignored the tingles going through my hand when I closed Edward's mouth. "Guys I advise you to keep your mouth closed before you catch flies." We started laughing at the guys and I took them down to my dojo. For some reason Emmett and Jasper was trying to keep me from going down there. When I got down there my eyes turned black from the sight in front of my eyes. My beautiful dojo was trashed. Pieces were thrown here and there of my training dummies and weapons. I spun around and faced them. "What did you do to my dojo?! Do you have any idea how long it took me to make those weapons and order those dummies?! I can't believe you and you weren't going to tell me where you?! You know what I don't care wait for me upstairs in the dining room please." I told everybody trying to keep my voice calm. When I heard everybody upstairs I focused on the metal of my weapons and put them back together. There was nothing I could do about the dummies I'm just going to have to order some more. I took the broken pieces and thrown them in the trash out back. I kept walking until I approached 12 cages I pressed the button on to open the cages. "Please wait till I call you." They all sat on the ground and I headed back inside.

Walking into the dining room everyone stared at me. "I'm so sor…" Jazz and Emmett tried to apologize. "No it doesn't matter apology accepted, but I have something to tell you." Edward stared at me with curiosity and frustration all over his face. "You should stop trying to read me before you hurt yourself." I smirked at him. "What did you want to tell us?" he said. "My babies are about to join us and if an one of you hurt my babies I will hurt you 10 times worse do you understand?" they all nodded except Edward. "What do you mean by babies?" he paled if that was even possible. "Oh that's right you don't know do you, well what you didn't know I can get pregnant through kisses I know that's nonsense but unfortunately its true." Everybody screamed out what I wanted to laugh so bad but I held it in. "What you are saying is I have kids?" I couldn't help it any longer I started busting up laughing. "Are you kidding me? No I'm sorry that was a lie, but I'm not kidding if anybody lays a finger on one of them without asking I will hurt you." I walked back to the living room and moved the furniture out of the way and sat down. "Are the rest of you coming in here?" a second later everyone was sitting around me. I moved out to have a little room. "Alright ya'll can come in make sure the last one in closes the door." I said calmly. "Who are you…" Emmett was cut off by the thuds coming down the hallway. I got on my knees so I could greet my babies. "Holy Shit! Your babies are white tigers!" he says. "Yes and I love them so much. The one you need to pay attention to is the Midnight she is my eyes and ears around here." "Which one is midnight?" Edward asked. "Everyone sit. Midnight please introduce yourself, and yes I will don't worry." I walked over to the piano and started to play her favorite song from the lion king. The king of the Jungle. Once it started to come on the rest of the tigers laid down to watch. When she was done we sat back down to start the game when Alice had a vision.

"No! We have to stop this!" Edward said getting up and heading to the door. I blocked his path. "What the hell is going on and don't beat around the bush with me?!" he looked me dead in the eye when he spoke. "Alice had a vision about Angela being left in Port Angeles by Jessica and being raped and murdered by four guys." "Take my jeep and follow one of you tell Carlisle and have him ready by the time we get to the hospital." With that I was out the door and in my car racing to Port Angeles and praying I wasn't too late to save her.


	9. No More Misses Nice Girl

****Ch 8 No More Misses Nice Girl****

****Angela's POV****

Poor Bella, I knew she was irritated from all the guys asking her out. I wanted to talk to her after school, but Jessica stopped me. "Hey Angela, do you want to go with me to Port Angeles to go shopping?" I agreed and she followed me home so I could leave my car there since she insisted on driving. "So…what was with Bella today?" "Um…I don't really know." Please don't ask me know more question about Bella. "How do you not know, you're like her best friend? Okay whatever…but why did she decline all the date offers. If that was me I would have said yes." "Maybe she just doesn't date jess." "Or maybe she gay, or worse she is trying to get Edward all to herself." Omgs! I can't believe she just said that. "I was wondering why she even bothered sitting with us during lunch in the first place. It made absolutely no sense." "I asked her to that's why she sat with us to see if she would like my friends." "Whatever you say Angela let's just go find me a dress okay." We got out of the car and headed into the nearest dress shop.

****Jessica's POV****

Bella this and Bella that. I'm sick and tired hearing about Bella. What is so special about her? I don't understand why all the guys are following her around like a lost puppy. What does she have that I don't have? Angela is no help in finding out what is with her. Ugh this is so unfair. "I need to find a way to take Bella out of the picture but how?" oops did I just say that out loud. "Excuse me Jessica what did you just say." Angela asked me. Damn I did just say that out loud. "Oh I was just kidding. You know just fuming to release some of my jealousy." She didn't look like she believed me dang it. Now I got to find something to do with her too. I can't have her warning Bella about my plan. By the time we finished shopping I knew exactly what to do. I drove around town until I came up to what I was looking for. "Hey Angela can you please run into the liquor store for me and grab me some Advil; I'm starting to get some really bad craps." "Oh sure Jess I'll be back in a second okay." When she got into the store I pulled away heading back to forks.

****Angela's POV****

I can't believe she left me. How am I suppose to get home all my stuff is in her car? I asked the man is the store if he had a phone I could use but he said that I wouldn't find a phone until I get back to the main road again. I thank him and start heading back the way I remembered her driving. It seemed the longer I walked the darker and more deserted the streets became. I was starting to panic when I reached a dead end. When I turned around I wished I hadn't. There were four guys standing behind me. "We'll look what we got here fellas." The one in the middle said. I couldn't make out the appearances because it was too dark, but I'm guessing since he was the first to talk he is the leader. "Um…excuse me I'm looking for the main road can you help me?" I know but some small part in my gut I was hoping that they weren't bad guys. "Sugar what you need to be looking for is standing right in front of you." I didn't like the sound of that. I started backing up until my back came across a wall. The guys started laughing as they slowly approached me. I can't believe this is happening. The leader walked right in front of me until I could smell the alcohol on him. He leaned down and started kissing my neck moving his way to my lips. This can't be happening to me. "Damn sugar you taste so good." Right then everything clicked in my head. I put my hands on his shoulders and kneed him in the groin. When he was on the ground I made a run for it. I totally forgot the other guys where there until one grabbed my arm. I turned around and with all my power I took the heel of my hand and trusted it up connecting with his nose hopefully breaking it. "Fuck!" I tried to get away again when the other two men grabbed both of my arms. I watch in horror as the leader walked up to me. "You stupid Bitch!" he said right before he reached back and socked me in the face. I fell to the ground and the one I got in the nose walked over and started kicking me in the ribs. "Please stop." I said or so I thought my voice was to low even for my ears.

"We will stop for right now, because I want you alive when I rape you, I want to hear you scream." "No please don't just kill me, just don't do that please I beg you." I said starting to sob. "Oh shut the hell up! You are in the last spot to be telling me what to do." I couldn't help it I continue to beg that he killed me instead. Next thing I knew he ripped my shirt off. Oh GOD please help me. "Didn't I tell you to shut the hell up nobody can help you now!" I didn't know I said that out loud, but before I could say sorry he socked me in the face again. I started to pass out and I could have sworn I seen Bella come into the picture but I couldn't be sure because at that moment darkness consumed me.

****Bella's POV****

Please by all the stars in the havens don't let me be too late. We were just coming into Port Angeles and between Alice, Edward and Emmett nobody knew where Angela was. I rolled down my window and looked over at my jeep. "Alice, where did this vision take place?" "In some alley Bella." I drove off heading away from the tourist trap and headed for the old warehouses. When we got a good distance from traffic and any main streets I expanded my senses. "Oh GOD please help me." That was Angela. "Follow my scent in the jeep!" I told Edward and ran at full speed for Angela. The sight before my eyes broke my heart. Angela had no shirt on and she was covered in blood and bruises. "Let her the hell go!" I shouted at those bastards. "Who the fuck are you? If you want what she is about to get then you will just have to wait your turn honey." I walked over to the one that spoke to me. "I don't think you understood. I wasn't asking you I was telling you to let her go." I said and socked him in the face breaking his nose. "You dumb bitch!" he pulls out a knife and starts swinging. I dodge them quickly taking his knife and throwing it hard enough that it lodges into the wall. Two guys come up from behind me and grab my arm. I tighten my hands on their wrist and shoved them together making them hit their heads hard making the pass out with a concussion.

That just left me with the other two men. The one that I socked ran for the alley I let him go and focused on the one with the semi broken nose. "Where you the one that kicked her?" "What if I was? What the fuck are you going to do about it bitch?" I ran behind him and smirked. "Time for you to find out." I socked him in his jaw and when he collapsed on the ground I started kicking him giving him 3 times the bruises he gave Angela and to just satisfy my anger I kick him in the groin. "Stay down I'll be back in a few minutes." I turned around and headed for the mouth of the alley. When I got there I saw Alice holding him back while Emmett held Edward back from him. I walked over to Edward first and slapped him across his face so he was actually paying attention. "You need to calm down now or so help me I will put you in the car." He looked at me like I was crazy but he didn't say anything. I turned around and headed to Alice. "If you want to make yourself useful Edward can you grab Angela and put her in my car and drive it over her, and Emmett can you bring those other three things out here please." They didn't say anything but I heard them leave and then I felt a gush of wind rush past me and I knew it was Edward bringing my car. I was staring at the guy for a while when he spoke. "What the hell are you, you crazy bitch!" I open my tell gate and grabbed my hunting rope. "I'm your worst nightmare." I told him as Edward pulled up. "Alice you can let him go now, but if you try to run you will regret it." She let him go and instead he walked up and socked me taking me by surprise." I looked over at him and lost all my good sense. "My turn." I grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground. "I don't want to watch the news or read the paper and find out that a women has been rapped and or murdered because if I do you and your little friends will be next do you understand me." all he could do was a little nod. "Or and so help me GOD if she ends up dying I'll come back and cut off the thing you value most. Now I think it's time you take a nap." I sat him down and he tried to run away when I came up behind him and knocked him out. I picked him up and sat him by his friends and tied them up. "Emmett please put them in the back of the jeep and take them to the hospital in forks will meet you there." "Um sure Bella but can you please do something about your eyes, because you look scary as hell right now." "I'll work on it." I took out my phone and made a call. "Dad we have a problem." "What is it Bella?! Are you okay?" "Yea but my friend is not. We are in Port Angeles and she was assaulted and almost rapped, but we got here before anything could happen. I need you to meet me at the hospital, but be careful I got the four men that did these to here in the back of my jeep so I need you to bring extra cops, if they ask how we got them just say we snuck up on them and Emmett Cullen knocked them out, but I got to go now Angela is in really bad shape." "Alright bells I'll see you there." Emmett and Alice took the jeep and Edward slid into my car with Angela and me.

"Edward I really don't want to talk about it okay." He has been asking me the same question over and over since we left Port Angeles. "Look Edward I appreciate what you did for me but if we are ever going to be friends then I need you to be patient and wait for me to tell you things on my own okay." "Yea I understand Bella." He said getting out of the car grabbing Angela in his arms and rushing in the hospital. I waited for my dad outside. I explained everything to him and even talked to the police officers. By the time I finally got back into see Angela, Carlisle told me he had to sedate her for a while. "I'm sorry Bella it seems she will be in here for a while." "Thank you so much. Have you told her family?" "Yes they are on their way here as we speak." "Please give them my deepest apology for not being with her. If anything would have happened I don't know what I would do." "It's not your fault Bella." "Your right it isn't my fault." I stormed out of the hospital after giving Angela a kiss on the forehead.

It has been a week and Jessica hasn't showed up to school that I have seen, but I wouldn't know because we don't have classes until after lunch. Too make matters worse Angela got released from the hospital but can't come to school yet. I just can't believe somebody can do that to a so called friend of theirs. I must have been deep in thought because the next thing I knew I was being kicked under the table by Edward. I glared at him. "What do you want?" "Don't get mad at me. Alice told me to do it since you wasn't paying any attention." "Oh I'm sorry Alice my mind is everywhere right now. What were you trying to say to me?" "I was trying to tell you that…" but I drowned her out when a voice I have been waiting to hear approached my ears. "Omgs, I'm so sorry to hear about Angela Bella." Jessica said behind me. "I stood up with only one intention in mind. To make her feel everything that Angela went through minus the kissing stuff, but I was stopped short when I heard "You Bitch!" from the cafeteria doors. I looked over to see Angela bruised face.

****Angela's POV****

I have never been in so much pain in my life. I feel so hurt and betrayed. I don't understand how everything is fine one minute and can turn into such hell the next. The days following the attack have been complete torture for me. I can't eat, I can't sleep without thinking about what has happened to me, and when I do I'm filled with so much anger it's like I'm about to explode with it. It has almost been a week and they finally released me from the hospital. The doctor told me to get some rest and if I have any discomfort to come straight back. Since my parents were at work I had to call a taxi. I don't know what happened but I fell asleep in the lobby waiting for it. I woke up abruptly when the leader stepped out from his friends and socked me. That was when my fear, pain, and anger spiked an all time high. The taxi cab finally pulled up. I gave him the address and we took off. I could tell by the time it was lunch, so I made my way to the cafeteria and pushed the door opened. I saw Bella looking at Jessica like she wanted to kill her, but she couldn't kill her before I get my hands on her. "You Bitch!" I shouted at Jessica. By now the whole cafeteria was staring at me but I didn't care. "Excuse me Angela, what did you call me?" she replied. "I called you a bitch. How could you do this to me?! We were supposed to be friends!" "What are you talking about I didn't do that to you?!" I went on like I didn't hear her speak. "Do you have any idea of what I went through? Do you have any idea how close I came to from death and being rapped by those for men if you could even call them that?! No you don't you was too busy with being jealous over Bella to give a flying fuck about anyone else. You were too busy in planning a way to get rid of her so no one could know it was you, so you wouldn't have to worry about her stealing all the guys away from you. Is that why you left me in that liquor store in Port Angeles, because you said something that I wasn't suppose to hear? Were you hoping that they would find my body in a dumpster so you would have one last person to be jealous or mad about?" "Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about!" "Don't tell me to shut up again." I ground my teeth. "I wouldn't have to tell you to shut up if you weren't acting like a stupid bitch right now." "You know the last time somebody called me a stupid bitch was when I was being held by two guys while I was getting beat to a pulp. I started begging for death, I started begging for anything as long as they didn't rape me, and that's when the leader told me to shut up, when I tried fighting for the last of my life from the guy that was kicking me on the ground he called me a stupid bitch and you know what I have to say about that right now. Enough I'm not a victim and you better pray to GOD that someone comes to your rescue."

With that said I reached back and socked her full force in her face. When she fell to the ground I started kicking her. I let all my frustration, pain, anger, and misery out on her. "Please stop." I laughed at her. "That's funny; because that's exactly what I asked him to do you know what he did in return to me?" I ripped the front of her shirt and socked her in the face again. I pulled back to sock her again when a hand shot out and stopped me. "Angela look at me!" I looked up to see Bella. "That's enough I think she learned her lesson." I couldn't help it I broke down crying. "Emmett can you please carry her to my car and wait for me there?" I heard her ask. Next thing I knew I was in a pair of cold arms. By the time we got to Bella's car I lost all the strength and will power I mustard inside the cafeteria. When Bella finally reached her car she had stacks of books. I was going to ask her about but I was sinking into the darkness. I didn't want to go afraid that I won't resurface again. That last thing I heard was Bella shouting my name over and over again, before darkness consumed me.


	10. Secrets

**** Ch 9 Secrets****

****Bella's POV****

"You Bitch!" Angela yelled at Jessica. "Excuse me Angela, what did you call me?" she replied angrily. "I called you a bitch. How could you do this to me?! We were supposed to be friends!" "What are you talking about I didn't do that to you?!" "Do you have any idea of what I went through? Do you have any idea how close I came to from death and from being raped by those four men if you could even call them that?! No you don't you was too busy with being jealous over Bella to give a flying fuck about anyone else. You were too busy in planning a way to get rid of her so no one could know it was you, so you wouldn't have to worry about her stealing all the guys away from you. Is that why you left me in that liquor store in Port Angeles, because you said something that I wasn't supposed to hear? Were you hoping that they would find my body in a dumpster so you would have one last person to be jealous or mad about?" Wait this all happened because of me?! "Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about!" Jessica yelled fiercely. "Don't tell me to shut up again." Angela sneered back. "I wouldn't have to tell you to shut up if you weren't acting like a stupid bitch right now." "Edward somebody needs to do something before I haul of there and kill Jessica. Angela is about to explode with all that built in fury." Jasper mumbled. "I know I can see the images running through her mind." Edward replied. "You will not do anything; Angela needs to do this herself, and Alice can you please go and comfort jasper." I said calmly but low enough so only they could hear and focused on Angela. "You know the last time somebody called me a stupid bitch was when I was being held by two guys while I was getting beat to a pulp. I started begging for death, I started begging for anything as long as they didn't rape me, and that's when the leader told me to shut up, when I tried fighting for the last of my life from the guy that was kicking me on the ground he called me a stupid bitch and you know what I have to say about that right now. Enough I'm not a victim and you better pray to GOD that someone comes to your rescue." After she finished that speech she moved. She socked Jessica square in the face until she fell to the ground and began kicking her. "Please stop." She laughed at her. "That's funny; because that's exactly what I asked him to do you know what he did in return to me?" She picked Jessica up then ripped the front of her shirt and socked her in the face again. "She is going to kill Jessica if she doesn't stop!" Alice whispered in a scared voice. "We need to go before Jessica loses blood." Jasper said. That's when I realized I let it go too far. I ran to Angela and grabbed her arm. "Angela look at me!" She was struggling to break my grip when she finally gave upped and looked at me. "That's enough I think she learned her lesson." She just broke down crying. "Emmett can you please carry her to my car and wait for me there?" "Sure bells." I started towards Jessica and everybody gasped. "What are you doing?" Edwards whispered. Ignoring him I looked down at Jessica. "I can't believe you left her in Port Angeles because she overheard you saying stuff about getting ride over me. Well let me enlighten you on something. I don't want anybody her. I don't mind being friends with people, but I don't want a relationship. But just because guys pay attention too me doesn't mean you have to be upset get over it. If you want guys to pay attention to you then sleep with them and become a whore I don't care just don't bring me into it, but I fore warn you now. If you come near Angela again I will do way worse to you, do you understand." I sneered at her. Not waiting for a response I reached down and wrapped her arm over my neck. "Where are you taking me?" she asked in fright. "I'm taking you to the nurse you idiot." "Meet me outside in five minutes." I said facing to the Cullens. "What happened to her?!" shit I wasn't expecting to run into the principal. "We got into a fight at lunch." I was not about to get Angela into trouble. "My office right now Ms. Diamond!" "Um…can this wait till I drop her off in the nurse, or do you want her to pass out right her?" wow I have never seen somebody face turn that red it was like he was about to blow steam out his ears at any second. "I will be in your office in a minute." I said and walked down the hall to the nurse. "I'm sorry to inconvenient you but Jessica and I had a fight and I didn't want to leave her in the cafeteria." "Omgs! That will be quite enough thank you." She snipped at me. Whatever, I really didn't care. I left heading to the office and walked straight in to the principal's office without knocking and sat down. "Okay just get to it am I expelled or am I suspended, if so for how long?" "How dare you just barge into my office without knocking and then demand things of me. Who do you think you are young lady?!" "Look no offense but if I'm not either expelled or suspended I need to get to class, but I would be needing Angela Weber homework for two weeks, so I can bring them to her." "Fine since you fail to see reason you will come back to school when Ms. Weber does in two weeks. Pick up your homework tomorrow." "Thank you." I told him and walked to my locker and grabbed my books before going to Angela's locker and taking hers out. I took longer then what I expected. When I walked out to the parking lot I saw that Emmett was by my car. From the sit I could tell Angela wasn't well. I rushed to my car and threw my books in the back. "Angela…Angela can you hear me?" Omgs! This isn't good.

"Emmett I need your help right now." Emmett was by my side in an instant. "Listen to me very carefully. I want you to meet me at my house in a few minutes, but you can't think about where you're going Edward and Alice cannot find out do you understand me?" I barely breathed. "Yea Bella but why can't I tell them?" "You just can't you have to promise me okay?" he nodded then headed back into the school I hopped in my car and headed for home. As soon as I opened my front door and I brought Angela to my hidden room on the first floor. I pressed the invisible keyboard the wall began to slid open. "That is so fucking cool!" I looked up started almost dropping Angela. "Emmett you scared me don't you know how to knock!" "Sorry Bella but I was kinda in a hurry if you know what I mean. Walking in I placed Angela on the bed. "Holy Shit Bella, are you some kind of doctor too?" "Not really." I said hooking Angela up to the monitor and placing an IV in her arm. "I need you to call Carlisle and have him come over here immediately but make sure nobody will find out okay." "Sure thing." "I'm going to be out back for a while just have him check on Angela and when he is done you can come and get me from out back." I told him and went and changed before heading out back to practice.

****Emmett's POV****

Bella is so freaking awesome! I thought as I walked into her house and seeing her by a wall as it slid open. "That is so fucking cool!" "Emmett you scared me don't you know how to knock!" "Sorry Bella but I was kinda in a hurry if you know what I mean." Yea because I had to figure out a way to keep Eddie boy, and the pixie out of my head. "Holy Shit Bella, are you some kind of doctor too?" I asked walking into the room with all the doctor stuff. "Not really." She said hooking Angela up to these machines. "I need you to call Carlisle and have him come over here immediately but make sure nobody will find out okay." She said. "Sure thing." "I'm going to be out back for a while just have him check on Angela and when he is done you can come and get me from out back." What's out back, I'll just find out later. Taking my fone out I dialed the number. "Yes Emmett?" "Hey Pops! I need you to come over to Bella's house ASAP but don't think or plan to come over because Bella doesn't want anybody to find out." "Is she harmed Emmett." His voice sounded strained. "No its Angela, she needs you to make sure she is all right I'll explain everything when you get here." "I'm on my way now; I should be there in about 3 minutes." I hung up and wait. Why out of all people did she trust me to keep this secret from everybody? "Emmett are you in there?" I looked up at the door to see Carlisle. "Yes I'm in here." who did her think he was looking at a ghost, now that would be bomb ass. I looked back at him to see his face in awe. "I'm guessing you like the room." I said trying not to laugh. "This is simple remarkable." His eyes landed on Angela. "What happened to her?" I quickly explained everything that happened during lunch, as he checked Angela. "Everything seems fine here now, where is Bella?" "I will get her she is out back."

I was leaving the room and heading out the back door when I stopped dead in my tracks. Oh My GOD is that Bella! In front of me was the most amazing motocross tracks I have ever seen, and Bella was riding on it. I was in utter shock but somehow I believe I seen this before, but where and who. "Bella Carlisle is finished in there." she rode her bike to the back of the track before walking over to me. "Thank you forever thing you have done for me today." She said walking into the house greeting Carlisle. "Bella your room is amazing I wish I had that for my office back home, I'm sorry I forgot more important matters. Angela is doing well she will recover nicely. She might have some post traumatic stress but everything is fine. Bella I was wondering why you don't want the others to know about this." I was thinking the same thing. "I don't know I feel like I can trust you two to keep my secret; I'm just not ready for everybody to know then for them to bombard me with a million questions." "Ah I see… well I must head back to the hospital you're welcome over anytime you want Bella." "Thank you for everything doctor." "Please call me Carlisle and you welcome." Then he was out the door. "Why do you trust me with these secret I don't understand." "Because you're like the big brother I never had but always wanted and for some reason I know you won't let me down." Damn I didn't know what to say. "I guess it's time for me to leave, but can I please pretty please come back and race on your bike." I started to beg. "Excuse me!" "Aah come on bells please with a cherry on top." I gave her my puppy dog eyes. "Alright! Be back here around 10pm don't bring anyone with you and you can ride." "Awesome! Thanks I'll see you later." I said running out the front door.

I focused my thoughts on playing video games and Rose as I neared the house. I was the luckiest guy in the world with the most beautiful person at my side. I don't know how much better things could get. I remember the day that I first met Rosalie. I was hiking and I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings when I got in line with that damn grizzle. I'm not gona lie I was scared but I wasn't going to go down without a fight, but who was I kidding I couldn't compete with a grizzle not until now. I remember feeling like I was soaring and when I looked up I saw her. This…this…shit there was no way to describe what she was, but I knew I could see happily with the thought of being able to see this beauty, and that's when I passed out. I snapped out of my thoughts as I walked into the house. "Where the hell did you go?" Alice yelled. "Alice language!" mom said. "I didn't want to be at school so I left." "Why didn't I see you leave?" "Where you paying attention to me?" I asked as I headed over to the TV. Relax you can do it. "You can do what?" Edward ask me. Shit focus. "Nothing, so how was the rest of school?" "You would know if you where there." Alice snapped at me. "Where is Rose?" "I asked looking around. "She is in the room." Mom told me. I turned back to the TV and turned on the wii so I can play Mario karts. "You are such a child." Edward complained. "What it's a classic do you want to play with me Eddie boy?" "No I don't want to play your ridiculous game." "I'll play." "Jazz the man what shall we bet this time?" "Oh I know what you can bet. Whoever loses has to wear custom made dresses and make up to school by Alice until the end of the month." "That's a fantastic idea!" Alice said coming down the stairs. "No way!" Jazz and I said in unison. "Please please please em." Alice was pleading with me I was about to call her crazy when Edward chuckled. "Fine, but since you came up with the idea you are in this too Eddie boy." "Yea this is going to be so much fun. "I'm not playing with you guys." He chuckled again. I looked at Jasper and he caught on quickly. I seen Edward about to turn and run but Jasper was already working his magic. "Fine give me a controller." We were all neck in neck racing to the finish line this would either make us or break us. I looked at the clock and it read 10:50pm shit I totally forgot. I jumped up. "Where are you going this is the last game?!" think think. "I'm just moving to sit on the couch besides we all know it's going to be you wearing the dress Edward you one behind me and Jazz." I laughed picturing Edward in a dress. "I am not wearing a dress." Yes you are. I wasn't paying attention because I and Jazz was rolling with laughter at the thought in Edward in a dress, and that's when we lost. "Hahaha tie breaker." Edward called. Damn I should have paid attention. "You should have." "I can't play a tie breaker, and that doesn't make me a loser either." "Why can't you play a tie breaker?" "I'm going hunting." "Yea that means you all get to wear dresses!" Alice came out of no wear. "What no it means none of us loses or win hint a tie." "No you listen to me Emmett McCarthy Cullen I didn't just spend money to design dress for ya'll to not wear them, so either you play that damn tie breaker or shut up." She growled at me. I knew I was so going to regret this later, but I turned and ran out the door. When I arrived at Bella's the gate was closed. I hoped over the fence and that was when hell broke loose.

Fire surrounded me I closing in on me I couldn't move. "Bella! Bella! Bella!" I started shouting. I accidently moved and my shirt caught fire. "Damn mitt Bella, where the fuck are you?!" I growled quickly ripping my shirt in before I caught fire. Next thing I knew the fire was gone. "Emmett? Emmett oh my god! Are you alright?" Bella asked. "Am I alright hell no I'm not alright I almost died out here? What took you so long to get to me?" "Why did you hop my fence you could of just called my cell I would of let you in?" I didn't think about that. "Whatever forget it are we going to go ride or not." "Yes, not if you break my baby I will hurt you do you understand me." "Sure Bella I'll try not to hurt your baby." She led me to where the bikes where, and stopped to press a button. "What with the…Holy Crow!" this dome came from nowhere and enclosed the track. "Bella can you please make me one of those domes." "I'll think about she said getting on her bike. "You know the rules of the track. The first to finish their thirteen laps first wins." She explains. "Okay how about we make things more interesting shall we. "I'm listening." "If I win I get a dome with whatever I want in the inside and you have to wear a dress to school till the end of the month and you can have whatever you want." "Okay it's a deal." We went to the start gate and when it sounded the games began. I love dirt bikes. Unfortunately I was getting my ass beat. I was trailing behind her and we where both coming up to our last turn, when she stopped. Which made me try to stop but when I did I crashed landing on the bike. "Why did you stop Bella?" "It's time for you to go its almost time for school." When she looked at me here eyes widened in horror. "What did you do to my baby?!" "I…I…I tried to stop when I seen you stop but I accidently crashed and landed on it I'm sorry Bella." She grabbed the bridge of her nose and tilted her head back, just like Edward does when he gets furious interesting. "Where do you want it and what is supposed to be in it." "Huh, what were you saying?" "The dome." "Oh I'll text it to you later, got to go I'll come by after school."

****Bella's POV****

After Emmett left I walked over to my broke baby and focused so I could fix it. When I was done I walked back in the house to find Angela still asleep. She should be awoke soon, but I had to leave and get our home work. Going into the garage I hopped on my motorcycle and rode off. Pulling up at the school I saw nothing but hate and envy. Well I'm so glad nobody changed. "Bella I though you was suspended." Alice says running up to me. "I am I just had to come and grab me and Angela's for the next two weeks." I looked around but didn't see the other guys with Rosalie. "Okay." "Hey where are the guys at?" next thing I knew Rosalie and Alice where on the ground laughing their butts off. I can't believe Rosalie was actually on the ground. "Am I missing something here?" just then Emmett's jeep pulls up, and what I see had me on the ground with the others. "Hahaha very funny, now you all can shut up." Emmett growled. "I don't know why you're angry this is your entire fault for leaving last night." Jasper said. "No it's all Edwards fault for coming up with the bet in the first place." "Your right, Edward is so dead when we get home." Jasper said. I couldn't help it I took out my fone and shot pictures before turning on the video and recording this. "What are you doing?!" Edward asked completely shocked. "What does it look like Edwina? By the way I love that shade of blue on you." That's when he started chasing me around the parking lot. "Stop before you rip my dress!" Alice shouted and I started laughing again. I walked over to the guys. "Why Jackie you look so handsome in that baby pink. Oh my Emily that green summer dress is simply divine darling, and Edwina just look at the way that dress brings out your eyes." I told each one face to face as I kissed both cheeks. "You are so going to pay for this Bella." Emmett said. I narrowed my eyes at him. "You know temptation is such a deadly thing Emmett. I advise you not to try me as I hold and have sent the pictures and video to my house just waiting for me to upload them online." "You wouldn't dare." "Yes I would." I said sticking my tongue out at him. "I'm sorry I can't stick around but I have other things to attend to, but I will be right back." I said walking to the office. Ms. Cope was really nice to me about the whole thing shockingly. I should bring her something; I was thinking heading back to the parking lot. Where I found Jasper practically swooning over my bike. "Here, try it out." I said throwing him my keys. "Really!" "Yea just don't crash my baby or ill kill you." I seen Emmett wince which reminded me of something as I seen Jasper pull away. I took my fone out again to record this. "What are you doing?" Emmett asked. "What, it's not every day you see a guy in a pink dress riding a motorcycle." I said defensively. "Actually they have to wear a dress for the rest of the month." Alice told me. When I stopped laughing so hard I finally focused on the matter at hand. "So are ya'll really done for being at school today or what?" "No, why?" Rosalie asked me for the first time. "Well I'm suspended for 2 weeks so I was wondering if you guys want to hang out with me today dresses and all." I said to them as Jasper pulled up. "Okay what are we going to be doing?" It was Emmett this time. "Whatever ya'll want to do." "Sure why not." "Okay I'll meet you at my house, you can ride my back there Jasper I don't mind." I told him as I seen him getting ready to dismount it. Everybody started heading for their cars. When I pulled Emmett to the side. "Emmett I need you to stall them so I can get everything situated first okay." "What do you want me to do?" be in the front of them on the to my house take up the whole street so that not even my bike can pass okay." He nodded and I walked to the trees and bolted for the house.

****Edward's POV****

Why can't I hear what Bella is telling Emmett? After Bella left Emmett runs to his jeep. "Follow the leader I'm first!" _I hope this works._ He thought. I walk over to the jeep and get in. _If you do not get my dress out of that door I will kill you Edward! _Alice shouted at me. Ugh I hate wearing a dress. I opened the door to remove the dress. Then we were off. "Why are you driving so slow, man?" "Because I want too, why are you being a party pooper Eddie boy?" "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Ah Edwina don't get you panties all in a bunch." He started laughing at me. "I wouldn't be talking Emily." "Hey, Emily sounds a lot better than Edwina." He said defensively. "I can't believe she took a picture and a video of us in a dress." _Hahaha it won't matter she will be in on soon enough. Oops! _He thought. "What is that suppose to mean." "What are you talking about?" "You know damn well in what I am talking about now spill." Instead of asking me he just speeds off to Bella's house. _I'm such an idiot!_ He said. "If you don't tell me what is going on this instant; I will make you crash your jeep." _Not my baby you wouldn't dare. Wow I kinda sounded like believe did before we went riding last night, Shit please tell me I didn't just think that._ "Oh but you did, and what do you mean bout went riding last night; I thought you went hunting." _I'm so dead she is so going to kill me!_ "What are you blabbing about." Everything stopped when we pulled up to Bella waiting outside for us. _I can't tell her she won't ever trust me again._ He thought and got out his jeep and ran back the way we came. For a guy in a dress he could move. "What happened, where is Emmett going?" Bella said walking up to me. "He kind of mad at himself for spill what ya'll did last night." Recognition passed over her face and then she wince. How I wished I could read her mind. "Please excuse me for a minute." She said before running in the direction Emmett went. "What is going on?" Rosalie asked. I don't know why but I felt like I shouldn't say anything just yet. "I don't really know."

Not even five seconds later Emmett and Bella where back laughing. What the hell is going on? I knew one thing I was going to find out. Emmett walked over to Rose kissing her with a passion like no other. "Hahaha you should get a room." Bella laughed. Emmett took Rosalie hand and ran inside. "Eew not in my house!" Bella shouted. "To late!" they shouted back together. "Thanks for the find it was amazing!" Jasper said handing her he keys back. "No problem." Alice to Jasper hand. "Let's go watch a movie." And soon that just left me and Bella. "We need to talk." I told her. "No I don't want to talk to you." She said turning to walk when I grabbed her by the arms. "Why is it every time I'm trying to actually speak with you, you refuse to listen." "Because, there is nothing to say." "Is this because of that kiss?" "Oh you me when you assaulted my lips with your, yes that's part of it." For the love of GOD she is so stubborn! Maybe I get Alice to help me win her over. "Listen Bella, I'm sorry for what I did. I acting like myself con you please forgive me I'll do anything please." "Hmm, anything you say. Okay I'll remember that and I'll forgive you but like I said I can't stay and talk so enjoy yourself in the house." I nodded and went inside.

****Bella's POV****

I can't believe Emmett told Edward. I thought I could trust him. When I finally approach Emmett my heart nearly broke. He was crying. "Emmett are you okay?" he didn't respond. Walking over to him a placed my hand on his shoulder. "Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to tell Edward. He just wouldn't stop asking me question that had me thinking all over the place." He said hugging my legs. "Emmett I'm not mad at you. At first I was because I trusted you to the fullest but I understand. Here lets head back and I'll tell you what we are going to do okay." He got up and we started running back. "Okay so when everybody is ready to leave I will but a shield around your mind so he won't be able to read your thoughts. Don't worry it won't wear off. I will take it off the next time we all hang out." "So you mean I can attack Edward without him knowing it?" "Yes that is exactly what I mean." He starts laughing as we come into view of everybody. When everybody went to do there on things I decided to go to the art studio. I have a lot to do in the next couple months, and I knew drawing would let me relax. That when I had an idea. I grabbed all the paint I could find and went to the side of my gate. I think a morale will keep me busy. I was so focused that I didn't hear them approach me. "Omgs! That is beautiful Bella!" I spun around taking everybody senses away. Readying myself to kill and destroy. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you guys." I said giving back their senses. "I'm so so sorry." I dint know I was crying until I was in somebody's arm. "Ssh Bella its okay we don't blame you." Edward told me while patting my head. I would have pulled back but my body wouldn't listen to my mind at that very moment. He was being very gentle and sweet. I just want to stay there forever. I leaned into him just wanting to feel him against me. Wait what am I talking about. Edward is a jerk I don't have feelings for him. I jumped up and covered the morale it wasn't finished yet. Everybody looked at me with questioning eyes; I refused to look at Edward. "You can't see it I'm not finished with it." "We were just coming by to tell you we were leaving." Emmett said. "Oh well in that case I'm sorry we couldn't spend time together, but I won't be able to see ya'll until I come back to school I'm sorry." "What!" they all said in unison. "I will be super busy and exhausted. I know it sucks but you can text and call me anytime you want. If I don't answer I will soon." I gave all of them hugs lasting on Emmett a little longer than the others. "Don't forget to tell me what you want and I placed the mind barrier have fun Emmett." I whispered and he just chuckled. I knew he was up to nothing good. I watched as the Cullens left knowing eventually they would find out what I am, and praying the day they find out won't change what is between us.


	11. Hell on Earth

****Ch 10 Hell on Earth****

****Edward's POV****

I was playing on Bella's piano when Alice and Jasper approached me. _It was almost time to leave_. Alice thought. "Are you okay Edward? Jasper says you appear to be confused and struggling with something." There was no way to get around this I guess. "I'll explain once we get home, but not right now okay." _I have to admit doing it in somebody else's house was a huge turn on._ Emmett thoughts assaulted me as him and Rosalie came down the stairs. "Please keep your thoughts to yourself Emmett." I told him standing up. _Oh I will soon be able to Eddie boy, very soon. _He thought. "What is that suppose to mean?" I asked confused. All he did was laugh and head out the door. We walked up to Bella and froze.

"Omgs! That is beautiful Bella!" Alice and Rose said in unison. All of a sudden I lost all my senses. I snarled at the lost of them. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you guys." I heard Bella say as my senses came back. "I'm so so sorry." I saw Bella crumple to the ground and start crying. I ran over to her and placed my arm around her to try and calm her down. "Ssh Bella it's okay we don't blame you." I told her while stroking her head. I never wanted to let go of her. Her scent was driving me crazy but I didn't care right now. She leaned into me resting her head against me chest. All to quickly she jumped up and covered the morale she was doing. Everybody was staring at her with questioning eyes; including me but she refused to look in my direction. "You can't see it I'm not finished with it." She said as I stood up and walked back to my family. "We were just coming by to tell you we were leaving." Emmett said. "Oh well in that case I'm sorry we couldn't spend time together, but I won't be able to see ya'll until I come back to school I'm sorry." "What!" We all said in unison. "I will be super busy and exhausted. I know it sucks but you can text and call me anytime you want. If I don't answer I will soon." She gave all of us hugs lasting on Emmett a little longer than the rest. What the hell is she telling Emmett, and why can't I hear his thoughts. Everybody went to the cars except me. I couldn't stand to be in a car with Emmett right now. I lifted up this damn dress by the side and ran home. I could hear Bella's laugh behind me. I wished I was at school instead of coming here today.

When I got home I took off the dress and threw it on the floor. By the time I finished changing clothes everybody was home. _I swear to goodness, I will rip your arm off if my dress is on the floor._ Alice shouted her thoughts at me. I grabbed a hanger and placed the dress on it and hung it on the outside of my closest. Right as Alice barged into my room. "That would be your best bet." "Evil little pixie." I mumbled. "Thank you, now what was it you was going to tell me." "Please come in and close the door." "Okay but Jasper will be here in a minute." "That's fine he can come in but nobody else." As soon as I said that Jasper walked in and closed the door behind him. "So what's going on?" "I don't know if I can do this anymore." I said falling to my knees in the middle of the floor. "What do you mean you can't do this anymore? Edward I don't understand what you mean your emotions are all over the place." Jazz said. "I mean I think I have to leave for a while." I whispered but I knew they still heard me. "What! You can't leave Edward." "You remember the day you stopped talking with me because I kissed Bella, but you found out I liked her that's why I did it. Well I don't like her anymore…" "Then what is the problem." Alice commented. "I'm in love with her Alice, and she can't stand me." "Now I understand why your emotions where all over the place, but that doesn't mean you need to leave man." "Jasper what am I suppose to do, I can't visit her or see her until she comes back to school in two weeks with Angela." "I have never known you to give up on what you want, so why start now." "Okay Edward why don't you try and win her over." "Alice how am I suppose to do that when she won't even talk to me." "Secret Admirer you idiot, just don't send anything to her house then she will probably know who it is from." "Alice that is a brilliant idea!" I jump off the floor and run and huge my favorite sister. "You're welcome now Jasper wanted to have a family meeting about what happened earlier so let's go." We all headed down stairs. Right when I got down stairs I was tackled by Emmett. "I got you hahaha." I got up and headed to the living room ignoring Emmett all together.

Jasper pulls out a white bored and markers. "What is this meeting about?" Carlisle asked. Right when he asked that Jasper wrote the subject on the board. _Isabella Marie Diamond, oh my goodness this can't be good. _Carlisle thought. "Why are we discussing Bella?" Esme asked. _Is she in danger or worse is she hurt._ Esme thoughts were so worried for Bella, but I couldn't comfort her since I was just as curious to find out more about her. "Today while we were hanging out at her house something happened. When we approached Bella she cut off are senses, I mean all of them, and the only person I know who could do that is Jane from the Volturi. So I thought if we could keep track of all the things she could do it would 1 keep us safe, and 2 we would be closer in finding out what she really is." Jasper mad some really great point but would it be enough to surpass my enough to agree. "Okay Jasper you did make wonderful points honey but I don't want use to find out what she is. That is for her to tell us when she is ready." Esme stated. "I agree I don't mind keeping down all the powers we encounter when with her but she will be the one to tell us her secret when she is ready not for us too." Dammit Carlisle, now what am I suppose to do. "I understand that but you have to realize that Bella knows what we are and we didn't even tell her." Jasper shot back. "Yes she knew because a couple of you couldn't handle your thirst around her, and even went to attack her. So I don't want to hear anymore about this from anyone do you understand me." "Yes mom." We all said in unison.

After that Alice was bouncing up and down. "Alice what is it?" I asked. "Okay I know that we don't do this but I wanted to try something new so keep that in mind." "Will you just spit it out Alice." I told her. She shot me a glare but continued. "I bought us and Bella tickets to go see Scene perform at the end of the month!" Alice shouted the last part at the end to excited to keep it in. "Alice I don't think that will be such a great idea for me." "Oh that's the best part we got box seats and a meet and greet after the show." "Well when you put it that way I'm in." "Who is this Scene you speak of? It this like a play because I don't do plays." Emmett said. "No it's a music concert you idiot. If you know who P!nk is then it's easy to know who Scene is because they share each other's music, but Scene is a little different then P!nk's pop music. Besides it's going to be amazing. Please, please, please can we I already got the tickets. If I have to go by myself I will never speak with any of you guys again." "Okay darling fine we will go to the concert if it makes you happy." "Thank you Esme, I love you so much." Alice starts jumping up and down exploding with too much excitement. The next thing we know Jasper is joining her squalling like a girl too. We start rolling on the ground with laughter at the sight of it. I look over at Emmett texting somebody on his fone. Who is he texting? Not even after a minute after he sent it he got a reply. Why is he laughing? Oh my Lord I can't hear his thoughts. I haven't been able to since we left Bella's house. What the hell is going on? "Why can't I hear your thoughts?!" I yelled at Emmett which sobered everybody's fun time up quickly. He ignored me and quickly started pressing buttons on his fone. "Emmett why can't I hear your thoughts anymore?!" Emmett finally looked at me with an evil smile upon his face. "Why do you care Eddie boy? I thought you would love not to hear my thoughts anymore." I growled at him. "Awe somebody got there panties all in a bunch." That when I lunged for him, but he moved right before I got to him and sat on me pinning down my legs and arms. "Are you going to behave or attack me when I let you go." Right now I wanted nothing more than to rip his head off. "Jackie can you calm down our Edwina I think she is P.M.S-ing." "Sure thing Emily." The girls and him snicker as I was sent a tidal wave of calm. At first I wasn't allowing to be calm but then it got stronger and I couldn't fight it off. "Better now." I simple nodded and he got off of me. "Um can someone explain who, Jackie, Emily, and Edwina are." "Well you see the guys lost a bet the other day now they have to wear a dress to school for a whole month, so when we got to school today Bella showed up to pick up her homework for her and Angela." "Why is Bella not going to school?" "Oh because she took the blame for Angela when she beat up Jessica for leaving her in Port Angeles. Anyways when Bella saw the guys get out of Emmett's jeep and she started laughing and gave them all names. Jackie is Jasper. Emily is Emmett, and Edwina is Edward. Oh and by the way you guys are wear dresses to the concert." "Oh I guess that makes sense…" "What!" We yelled at Alice in unison. "You heard me I said you guys are wearing you dress to the concert and that's the end of that." I ignored her not wanting to attack her to, and turn back to the matter at hand. "Back to you Emmett why can't I hear your thoughts?" "A magician never reveals his secrets." "Well it's a good thing your not a magician now answer the question." "Fine I asked Bella if she could help me." "Is that what you guys were all hush over before we left her house?" "Awe is somebody jealous that Bella likes me more." _Edward don't do it_! Alice shouted too late I ripped off Emmett's arms.

"What the hell man give me back my damn arms!" Emmett yelled at me. But I couldn't focus. I was so pissed off. "Edward please relax you don't want to let you jealousy make you do things you wouldn't do in the right sense." Jasper said trying to calm me down. "What does Edward have to be jealous over?" Carlisle asked Jasper. Jasper looked at Alice for her to tell them_. Edward I have to tell them; I won't lose you. _Alice stated. "No Alice it doesn't concern them I told you in secret. How can I trust to tell you something if you tell them." I pleaded with her to not do it. _Edward look at what you are doing right now. We are family and look how you are behaving._ Alice scolded me. "Fine." I said going to sit on the couch. "Edward is jealous of Bella's and Emmett's relationship because he is in love with Bella." I refused to look at anybody. "Is this true son." Carlisle said. "Yes." "Did you tell Bella that because she doesn't feel the same way?" Emmett said. "Edward Nooo!" Alice shouted. I ignored her, as I made my way to the fireplace with Emmett's arms. I was just about to set them on fire when Jasper grabbed me. There were so many emotions flowing through me I just couldn't take it. The next thing I know I passed out.

It was a very weird experience for me. I remember getting ready to set Emmett's arms on fire, but then there's nothing after that. When I finally came too it was time for school. I was about to put my clothes on when I opened my closet to find a floor length black dress that ties around the neck hanging up in front of me. I slipped it on not ready to confront Alice right now and headed to my car. I was planning on driving by myself but Alice had other plans. "Alice I want to be alone okay just this once." "I'm so sorry Edward I had to tell them. I didn't know Emmett was going to respond like that." That caught my attention. "So you're saying you didn't see his response, then how did you know I was going to attack him." "I may not have seen his response but that didn't stop me from seeing you; I just didn't know why you were doing that. I'm so sorry." She started to dry sob. Great, just great. I pulled out the garage and head to school. "Alice I don't blame you. I shouldn't have reacted that way." I explained as I parked the car. "Well that's why I have a surprise for you." Just then I saw Emmett's jeep pull up next to my car. I quickly got out and headed for the school not wanting to speak or see him right now. Wait _Edward please just look._ Alice thought to me. I just couldn't stand hearing what he had to say this time. _Wow I knew them Cullen's were freaks but I never expected this! _Mike's thought. _Oh my goodness! That dress is gorgeous. I can't believe they can wear a dress and still look so hot!_ Jessica's mind shouted. This is going to be one hell of a month.

By the time lunch came around I decided I wasn't going to get the tray of food that I wasn't even going to eat in the first place. When my siblings walked into the cafeteria I fell on the floor laughing. Jasper had on the same kind of dress as me but it was a blood red color, but that's not what made me laugh it was Emmett. Emmett was wearing a tight knee length dress with 5 in. heels on. It was so funny that I was on the verge of tearless sobs from laughing so hard. By the time they sat down the whole cafeteria was laughing with me. "What…happened…to you? You look ridiculous!" I barked out. "Alice thought it was a fair trade since you didn't burn my arms yesterday." He growled at me, which only made me laugh harder. Suddenly I felt calm enough to stop laughing. "Thank you Jasper, so how long do you have to wear heels?" "He has to wear them all day and when Bella's come back." Alice answers for him. I frowned at the mention of her name. "Bro, I didn't mean what I said yesterday. I was just messing with you. If you're in love with Bella then I will do anything to help you win her over. It's about time you had somebody to keep you busy at night. Ha…ha...Ha…OW!" he complained as Rosalie hit him in the head. "What was that for babe?" he whined. "For being an idiot." "Awe but you still love this idiot." He smiled and kissed her on the check. By the time school was over I decided to forgive Emmett, since it's not his fault that he can't help who he is. When we got home I was tackled to the ground by Emmett. "Eddie boy please forgive me I really didn't mean it honestly." He said giving me the puppy dog look. "Okay Emmett I forgive you now get up before Alice sees what you did to her dresses." He got up and we went into the house to change. When I came back down I was tackled yet again. Yep by no other than Emmett. "Why did you tackle me for this time?" "When do I ever get to catch you by surprise. Yep you got I never do because you cheat by reading my mind. This was Bella's gift to me, so you better be on your toes because I plan on using this power for the next two weeks Eddie boy. Mwauh hahaha mwauh hahaha." Great the next two week are going to be a living hell with Emmett all because of Bella.


	12. Rehearsals

****Ch11 Rehearsals****

****Bella's POV****

As soon the Cullen's left out of sight and hearing range I ran back in the house to my room I texted Angela. "Hey Ang. What are you doing?" a few minutes later I got a reply. "Nothing, just doing some homework, why what's up?" I can't lie to her, but I still don't know what to say."Um…can I come over and do mine with you?" "Sure, but what's wrong Bella?" Shit! How did she know something was wrong? "I'll explain when I get over there. I should be there in a couple of minutes." I grabbed all my stuff and hopped in the car. When I pulled up to her house she replied back with, "okay see you soon bells." Just when I was about to step out of the car **"****_Just a small town girl, Livin' in a lonely world, She took the midnight train, Goin' anywhere, Just a city boy, Born and raised in South Detroit, He took the midnight train, Goin' anywhere" _**went off on my fone. "Well hello to you kimmy. I say chuckling on the fone. "Bella what is my ring tone now?" I start laughing. "Isabella Marie Diamond if you don't answer me this instant so help me God I will get you when I see you at rehearsal." She shouts on the other side of the fone. "Don't Stop Believin' by Journey." "Why do you have to be childish all the time Bella?" "Last time I checked you were my manager not my mother, and what's wrong with acting or having childish tendency. If my memory serves me correct someone was playing truth or dare on the road and ha…" "Okay! Fine I'm sorry. I was calling you to tell you about rehearsal and don't forget to wear your mask and there is a little change in plans, but I will tell you that when you get here." "You know I don't like surprises. I will have my mask on before I get there, and speaking of which you never told me what time rehearsal starts." "I swear you never pay attention when we talk. Anyways you have to be here by 9:30; I can't talk anymore I got to go." With that said the lie went dead. What is Kimmy up too? She knows I hate surprises and I don't think this is a good surprise either. Ugh this is so ridiculous I'm going to have a long talk with her about this.

I was too busy trying to figure out what Kimmy was hiding from me that I didn't realize Angela was standing in front of me. "Bella are you okay?" I was frozen for a while. "Bella are you okay…do you need to go the hospital?" That brought me out of my semi-trance. "No I'm fine Ang. I just have a lot on my mind. Hey I should be the one asking if you were fine not the other way around?" "I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" "Ang. This is me you're talking to?" "Fine I'm still a little shaken up from what happened in Port Angeles and from what happened at school, but other than that I'm fine." She told me as she closed her room door. Angela's room was pretty big with aquamarine painted was a canopy queen size bed against the left wall with a chest of stuff animals at the foot of her bed. There was a working table on the right side of the room. All together I thought it really suited her personality. "I know this was all my fault and for that I am internally sorry for what happened to you." "No Bella! This is not your fault this is all Jessica's doing. Besides when I need someone the most you was there and for that I'm internally grateful, without you I probably would be in a ditch dead or down in the morgue." I knew this thing with Jessica was far from over. After that we slipped in and out of conversation for the next few hours. "I don't think I can do no more homework." Angela says. "That's a good thing since we just finished our homework for the next two weeks. Oh that reminds me!" I scream excitedly pulling out my fone. "If you haven't realized you will be sitting with me and the Cullen's when we get back to school and when we get there you are going to see something that people our age shouldn't do or see." I explained trying not to laugh. "Bella what are you talking about and yes I kind of figured that part out." She replied. Without further ado I should her the pictures on my fone and the videos I had on my fone. "Omgs! Hahaha…why are they wearing dresses? Hahhaha…" "I guess they lost a bet and have to wear dresses designed by Alice for the rest of the month." "Wow you mean Alice as in Alice Cullen designed those dresses?" she asked in a shock and amazed tone. "Yes she did, but unfortunately I have to get going but if you ever want to come over or you want me to come over just let me know?" she simply nodded. "Hey, there was something I wanted to know, did anyone else come and visit you besides me?" I asked as we reached the front door. If you weren't looking and didn't know what to look for you wouldn't have seen it, but I did and I knew when he blush crept up to her cheeks. "Um…Ben did why you ask?" "Uh… no reason I was just wondering that's all, well I see you later okay don't forget to call and text me." I gave her a quick hug before running to my car. I knew I was running late but I dint care because I felt like whatever she was going to tell me would be good. I pulled over to a deserted road and made sure nobody was around before getting out. Moving as quickly as possible I opened the trunk and grabbed a duffel bag out and ran into the woods to change. As soon as my mask was in place I ran back to the car. When I got into the car I pressed a few buttons that would change my license plate and the color of my car. With people now a day you can't be too careful. As soon as I pulled up I was greeted by no other then my manager.

"Scene it's so nice to see you again darling." She told me. "It is nice to see you again to Kimmy." "So let's get down to business shall we?" she says as we sat down in my private dressing room. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?" I said through gritted teeth. I couldn't help it I just know I'm not going to like whatever it is. "Hey don't get snippy at me young lady, but I has come to my knowledge that the your fans that you love so much want to interact with you since not all of them can see you backstage, so we are changing things up. Before you even interrupt me you need to let me finish what I'm saying first." She continued to explain the rest of the things that I would have to do, but I couldn't get past the fact that she said, "…since not all of them can see you backstage…" nobody can see me backstage. When she finished I finally got to voice my opinion. "Okay I do like some of what you have said the only thing that bothers me really is the thing about backstage." "Oh the thing is…" the next thing I knew I was slipping into the darkness with someone calling my name.

I woke up in a white room. White room? Where am I, what happened. I reached up to my face to feel my mask was gone. This isn't good. I sat up and finally took a look around the room. It was empty. I looked down to find a needle in it. OMGS! There is a needle in my arm. Okay Bella breathe…breathe. It took everything in my ability to not pass out. Taking in another deep breathe I pulled the needle out and got out of bed. As soon as I finished getting my shoes on and was about to head out the door someone came in. "Bella? Bella? Oh there you are why aren't you in bed?" Dr Cullen said. "Because Dr. Cullen I'm going home?" I sneered. "But you passed out I have to make sure that everything is fine and I need to take blood." "I am perfectly fine if what you said was true then the only reason I passed out was because I was hyperventilating over some really bad news, and lastly there will be no blood test done on me. Now if you can do me the favor of sign my chart so I can be on my way I would greatly appreciate it." He was deep in thought for a while when he finally nodded and walked out the room. I can't believe this! Why would she do this to me! I shouted at myself driving back home. I thought she understood that I didn't want anybody to have backstage passes. If people get backstage passes then they are a lot closer to finding out who I am. If they find out who I am I will never have another peaceful day in my life. My cell rang as soon as I was walking up the stairs to my room. I looked down to see I had a text message from Emmett. I laid down on my bed and read his text over and over again. Geez Emmett what do you plan to do with all of this stuff. I texted him back. **_Hahaha that's for me to know beside a deal is a deal._** He sent back Ugh! Whatever, you would have never won if I didn't get distracted. **_Hahaha but you did so :p_**Wow Emmett you are so childish! Ha Ha Ha okay I got it; I'm going to bed have fun at school tomorrow. I can't wait to see what your dress would look like. **_Bella don't remind me you don't have any idea what Alice made me wear today! But okay I'll see you in two weeks good night Bella._** Oh Emmett I do have an idea on what you wore. Was the last thought in my mind before I fell asleep.

The next two weeks where excruciating. Between rehearsal and building Emmett's dome I'm swamp. The only good thing that came out of it was me and Angela hung out quite a bit and the pictures and videos I got from Alice of the boys where hilarious. Tomorrow Angela and I are going back to school. She is going to meet me there, since I have to wear a dress for the remainder of the month I might as well make a grand entrance on my first day back. Usually I hate attention but with the concert coming at the end of the month I have to get used to it. Hey Emmett can you do me a favor. I texted him. **_Sure Bellerina what do you want._** I want you to distract people tomorrow for my grand entrance okay but tell me what you decide and will take it from there okay? **_Okay ooo! I want to dance, but I don't want to do it by myself. Never mind Alice is getting everybody to join in. The song is between matter fact we are on our way over there. See ya in a minute!_** Oh my god Emmett! I know you didn't tell them about the bet did you! I waited and waited but know reply. I am going to kill him we they get here. I walked down stairs over the piano and started to play and sing "You haven't seen the last of me" by Cher when I was done the wall started to slide open. I walk in and set up everything before leaving and closing the door again. Just in time for the intercom to come on. Bellerina we are here! Emmett voiced boomed through. I walked over to the intercom. Come in the doors unlocked.

****Edward's POV** **

I don't know how much longer I can take this! It's only been a couple of days since Bella got suspended and to make matters worse Emmett is pissing me off. If he is not playing the videogame with jasper; he's texting Bella. If he is not messing with Rose; he's talking with Bella. To top it all off not being able to read his mind is becoming tiresome. I thought not being able to hear him any more would be a blessing. Yeah right its worse because he voice all of his remarks and everywhere I go he is either trying to prank me or demanding I give him a freaking piggy back ride! What the hell! I love him to death but he is pushing my buttons and I am this close to literally biting his head off, but I don't want to have to deal with Rosalie's wrath. **_"Edward I can't focus with all the jealousy you are throwing off."_**Jasper thought. I tried to calm down. I don't know why I'm jealous that Emmett talks with her and she doesn't want anything to do with me. There is nothing special about her. So what she has long mahogany hair that compliments her heart shaped face, or those mysterious eyes that I swear change color. Who am I kidding! She is like no one I have every met in my whole existence. I do feel bad about kissing her without her permission. If my mom was still alive she would be very disappointed in me, but I couldn't help it! She wouldn't be quiet, and the way her lips were moving were so inviting. Something took over me and I acted on it. I thought I was a great predator. The most dangerous monster out there, but I was wrong. She is going to be the death of me honestly. I have never been this drawn to anybody in my entire existence. But, with her, everything about her draws me in; her voice, her sight even her smell! She has the most mouth watering smell I had ever come across. It drives me crazy when we are around her but now it's not only her smell driving me crazy, it's her body. The day we walked up to her painting was one the best days in my life. She let me hold her. Her body fitted perfectly into mine. She was so warm and even though I could smell her intoxicating blood it didn't really bother me. I was just so happy that she actually let me hold her, and when she leaned into me I couldn't think of anything but her body and my arms wrapped around her. She has curves in all the right places and isn't afraid to show them, and I would love more than anything to be able to trail my hand all over them. She brings out these feelings I have never experienced before and I want to with her. **_"Edward! What are you doing up there? Jasper is trying to have sex with Alice in the living room. Awe Eddie Weddie having naughty thoughts about Bella. Hahaha Damn I'm starting to think like Emmett. Mmm, Emmett and all of his muscles. I would love to be wrapped up in his arm with no shirt on."_** I retreated from Rosalie thoughts not wanting to see what came next. I'm not having naughty thoughts about Bella, but when I looked down the evidence was there. I got up off my couch and headed to the bathroom for a cold shower. What is going on with me? I know I might be falling for Bella, but all these feelings and urges I don't know what they mean and what I am suppose to do with them? I locked myself in my room and turned up the music trying to ignore what they were doing downstairs. I'm so glad that Esme is out for the evening, because if she knew what they are doing in her living room they would be dead right now. Who am I kidding I want to see them get in trouble it would make my day. I laid back and relaxed for a while.

**_"I wonder what made Bella so shocked to the point that she pass…What in the world!"_** Carlisle's thoughts shouted before he did. "What is going on in here?!" I have never heard him shout before so this must be serious. Getting up I ran down stairs just to stop dead in my tracks coming into the living room. It was something that I never wanted to see, and if I could sleep it would be something nightmares are made of. "Why aren't you guys in your bedrooms if you wanted to do that?" He stated more calmly. "Um…um…what happened was…" Emmett tried to explain when the front door opened. "Oh shit! We're dead…We are so dead!" he yells. "You got that right! You have until the count of four to get upstairs change and clean up my living room!" Esme shouted. "One… (Everybody was frozen in fear for a moment) Two… (Before she could open her mouth for the next one, they all ran upstairs and changed while she was finishing three. I walked over and gave Esme a kiss on the cheek before going to sit on my piano bench.) Four." All of them froze were they stood to see what she was about to do. At least they finished cleaning before she said four. "Sit down and somebody better start explaining why I walked into my living room to see the four of you doing things that is supposed to be done in the privacy of your own bedrooms and my furniture almost destroyed!" All their thoughts were chaotic but it was so funny that I couldn't help but chuckle as they try to answer her question and to also take the blame off themselves. Fortunately Rosalie was the first to think straight. "It is all Jasper's fault. He was sending out strong waves of lust and desire." Esme turned her gaze to Jasper. "What do you have to say about this young man?" I snickered at that since Jasper is older then her in one way at least, but I stop abruptly when I seen what he was thinking. I got up and made a run for my room, but I was too late. "It was Edward's fault mom." "Edward come and sit back down now." She told me sternly. Fuck I am so screwed. "Now explain why this is Edward's fault I didn't catch him down here." "Oh he wishes he was but just not with one of us." "Jasper please I beg of you don't do this." I pleaded with him. "I'm sorry bro but I'm not about to be in trouble because of you. "Will someone please explain what you are talking about." Esme said exasperated. I walked back over to my piano and turned away from everybody. "Okay so early Edward was acting jealous over something I'm not quite sure about and I told him to calm down and think of something else. After a while he did, but then out of nowhere I was hit with some of the strongest waves of desire and lust I have ever came across and it made me sort of attack Alice and I guess I was sending them out to everybody down here as well." Even though I wasn't looking I knew everybody was staring at me, so against my better judgment I turned around and faced them.

"Is this true Edward?" Esme asked me. I couldn't look at them when I answered, so instead I talked to the keys on the piano. "Yes it's true." I said just above a whisper. "And what brought all of this on is what I would like to know." Jasper asked. I swallowed before I answered. **_There is no need to be ashamed or nervous Edward._** Jasper thought to me. "That's easy for you to say." I sighed an answered the question. "I was jealous of Emmett." "What why are you jealous of him, me?!" everyone shouted at the same time. "Because he gets to do the things that I want to do?" I sighed. "You can play videogames with me Edward you know that." Emmett said confused. "No Em I'm not talking about videogame of any of that stuff." "Then please explain because we don't understand son." Carlisle said walking over to me. I looked up at him and he stopped in his tracks. "I'm jealous of Emmett because of what he has and I don't. This is all confusing for me, and I don't know how to really explain. I always been fine with how I lived my life so to speak and I was content with myself, but now I can't honestly say that. I jealous at all of you for what you have and I don't but mostly at Emmett because he has what I want." "Oh I think I understand now." Jasper said. I got up and paced the window. "No you don't understand Jazz. I have never ever felt this before. I didn't even really know I was jealous until you told me, and if you didn't tell me I probably would have attacked Emmett again, because I wouldn't be able to help myself. All he does all day long is talk with her. He talks with her more than Alice does, and I can't seem to grasp why she want to talk with him so much, when were all together and she not with the girls she with him. There like connected at the hip or something. I want to be the one she talks to all hours of the night and the person she laughs and jokes with, but it's Emmett she confides in not me." "Edward you know there is nothing going on with Bella and I. I see her as the little sister I never had but always wanted growing up and that how she sees me. There is nothing else going on between us." "You see Em even if that's the case I still can't help the feelings I have. They are all new to me, and to be dead honest I'm semi afraid because I don't know what to do with them or what they mean. I know I said earlier that I love her but it's not that really. It's like it's going in that direction but it's not quite there. Everything about her captivates me and that's where the desire and lust came from. I was trying to calm down and think of something anything to get my mind off of you and her, but that didn't work. The more I tried the harder it was. I couldn't figure out why she wanted to talk to you so much. I even got to the point that I thought she was nothing of importance to me and there was nothing special about her at all, but my mind would accept that answer. I kept thinking about those damn eyes of hers that I would bet my piano and all my music change colors, but I don't know why they do it. And how they keep me guessing, or the fact that she is absolutely the most mysterious yet beautiful creature I have ever come across in my existence. But that doesn't help with these urges I feel towards her. Like we she thought I was gay. That did bother me to no ends but that's not why I kissed her. Hell I don't even know why I kissed her! I just know she was yelling at me and she wouldn't shut up, but I couldn't keep focus her lips where so inviting and before I knew what I was doing my lips where on hers. I knew it was wrong and I really didn't mean to do it but I still can't come to terms in regretting what I did. But the day she got suspended was one of the best days in my life. The same thing that drew me to kiss her that day was the same force that compelled me to hold and comfort her when she needed it. She didn't try to pull away or anything instead she leaned into me. I couldn't help but smile at the way where body fitted perfectly into mine like she was made just for me. I know I sound absolutely stupid but that what I'm so confused about. She is not like any human I have ever come across. She leaves me completely dazzled and breathless and I'm the vampire here. I can't stand to be at school because of the thoughts they have of her. You don't know how many times I want to kill them for thinking of her that way when she is mine, but then I realize she isn't mine and could never be."

I stopped pacing in front of the window. I have just told my family what has been driving me crazy for the longest time since I met her and I actually felt completely drained. "Why can't she be yours." Alice was the first to break the silence. "Because I am a soulless monster that deserved to be alone for the rest of eternity." Now it was Esme turn to speak. "You really don't believe that do you Edward, you have done nothing but good." "No I haven't. I killed innocent people. I stole someone first kiss and to top it all off I almost killed her on the first day she came here." "No you killed criminals. Yes you might have stolen something that girl treasure until they are ready to experience it, but and I know this to be a fact you where nowhere near close in killing her that day in Jasper's class. Edward you deserve to have what we have. You finally found someone that draws you in. you have been alone always wondering never really satisfied in any other vampire out there. Usually I'm the one to be against you dating a human and endangering our family, but that's the thing. Bella, Charlie and even Angela are our family. Bella is special, more special then you or even she realizes, don't ask me why I say these because I'm not going to answer and you won't get it out of my thoughts. But you have to realize if you let this no if you let her go without even trying you will regret it. You might even find out that she is looking for the same thing but hasn't come to terms with that yet either. All you got to do is follow your heart let your other set of instincts take over." Rosalie said shocking us all with her speech. "Rose is right Edward. You need to go for it." Alice said. "I don't know how to Alice and I'm afraid I'll just end up making her hate me more then she already does." I sighed sitting back on my piano bench. "What about the letters you were going to write her?" Emmett said. "That's all I've got Em, nothing else." "We'll sometimes less is more bro." "And sometimes when you play with fire you get burned. In my case a pile of ashes." "I seen Emmett winced with fear is his eyes. I was going to ask but Jasper beat me to the punch. "Emmett care to explain what that just was?" "Um, no I don't care to share." "Look I'm going to call the school and excuse everybody till she comes back to school and you will have to do is go pick up all your homework in the more and drop off the next bunch okay." Carlisle said but I wasn't paying attention I couldn't get the idea of Bella hating me forever out of my head. But that changed when Carlisle came back into the living room. "Edward she isn't going to hate you, remember it's supposed to be a secret admirer." "That's easy for you to say not for me Jazz." "That is enough!" Carlisle shouted. We all looked at him in surprise. "Listen here Edward, I'm sorry to say this, but all you mom wants is to see you happy. If you won't do it for Esme then do it for your birth mother Elizabeth. The only reason she asked me to change you is because she wanted you to live a long happy life and to have someone you love by your side like she had with your father. That why I changed you she didn't want you to die without you evening knowing your better half and if Bella is that then you shouldn't give up until you figure that out. That is what both of you mothers want." He finished and the whole room went dead silent. I got up and walked over to Esme. "Okay I'll do it for both of them." I told him as I hugged Esme and gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading up to my room.

We didn't go to school the next two week but that didn't stop Alice from dressing us in those damn dresses. She made us dress in the different eras. Emmett being Emmett was up for it when it can to the prehistoric era and I had fun with the Victorian era Jasper couldn't stand any of this. It was finally Sunday before we would go back to school and I was nervous but Emmett was jumping off the walls. "Emmett what is wrong with you?" Rose asked for the umpteenth time today. "I get to see Bellerina tomorrow I can't wait." Rosalie just rolled her eyes and Emmett texting away on his fone. "Hell Yeah! Alice can I ask you something." He yells upstairs for her. "Already ten steps ahead of you. Let's go!" "Where are you guys going and why did you scream." I asked. "We are going to have a little performance in front of the school tomorrow with Bella." "What do you mean performance?" "We will be dancing all of us and before you even argue she is your partner these give you some time to bond." "No I'm not dancing I don't care." I told her stubbornly, but she ignored me. "Tell her we are on our way right now and will pick the song when we get there. Besides your bet will be over and you could wear regular clothes." With that she dragged me out the house towards Bella's. "Bellerina we are here!" Em sang into the intercom. "Just come in the door is unlocked." But nobody was expecting what happened next.

****Bella's POV****

I climbed up the wall to the ceiling waiting for everybody to get in. As soon as they closed the door I jumped. I heard hisses out of everyone. "What the hell Bella?!" Emmett yelled. I was so furious I began to shake. "Whoa! What's with your eyes; are you okay?" he continued. "You backyard now!" he just stood there shell shocked. "I am only going to count to one and if you are still standing here you better hope you have enough venom to regenerate on…" he ran outside before I finished. "We will be right back make yourself comfortable in the living room." With that I bolted out the door. "Bella what is wrong?" Emmett said as I closed the door to the dome. "Emmett why are you guys over here?!" "Because you wanted a distraction and Alice thought you wanted to join in on the fun." "Emmett the whole point for the distraction was to make sure everybody was in the parking lot when I arrived not for me to be dancing with you guys! You know what forget it lets just go and get this over with." With that I headed back into the house. "Oh and Emmett you're not getting you present until I think you deserve it." "WHAT! I'm supposed to be getting it tomorrow a deal is a deal." He whined. "Your right a deal is a deal. I promised I would have it done in two weeks, but I never said I would give it to you then." "That's so not fair Bella!" he complained. "Life isn't fair Emmett! And if you keep pushing me you won't ever get it! Jasper leave my emotions alone." I warned him as he tried to send me calm waves. "Are you going to tell us what is going on with you two." Edward asked. "No I'm not and if someone knows any better they won't either." I sneered at him. "Sorry just asking a question Geez!" he said throwing up his arms. "No I'm sorry guys it's just been a long two weeks for me." I said walking over and giving everybody hugs. "Um…Bella where is my hug." Emmett whined. I shot him the death glare and he lowered his head. Damn I hated when he acted like a child. I walked over and patted him on the shoulder. When he looked up it looked like if he could cry he would. "Okay Emmett I forgive you but your still not getting you gift until I want to give it to you." I held my arms out for a hug, but he stepped away and shook his head. I started pouting but he still wouldn't give me a hug. I don't know why but I was hurt and I started cry a little. I stepped away from him. "Um…Bella are you dancing in that." Emmett asked. I whipped my eyes and looked down to see I was in my boy shorts and tang top. I ran upstairs and put on a sports bra and sweats and came back down. When I got to the bottom step I was swept off my feet into a bone crushing hug. Well to somebody else it would be. I startle laughing. "Emmett put me down we don't have all night I still need sleep after this unlike you." "I'm sorry I made you cry Bells I just felt uncomfortable giving you a hug dressed like that." "That's fine I understand. Come on we don't want to keep everybody waiting now do we." He turned around to head back when I jumped on his back. "Piggy back ride! Getty yup!" I started giggling as we entered. "I thought Emmett was the childish one." Rose said. "Nope, horsey take me to the piano!" I said told him. When he sat me down I faced everyone. "Okay I need you all to be very quiet and keep you opinions to yourself because I don't want to hear them. I don't want to hear gasps or nothing do you understand me." Everybody nodded except for Edward. I got up off my feet and walked over to him. I started trailing my hand up and down his arm. "WH-what are y you do-doing?" he stuttered. This was quite funny actually. I walked behind him with my hands on his waist. "Why didn't you agree with the others?" "Because I found it pointless to agree with something that I don't know is going to be good or bad." "So basically your saying is you don't trust me." "That's ummm…can you stop doing that I can't focus." He barked at me. "Just answer this and I'll stop. Are you going to do what I asked yes or no?" I asked as I stood back in front of him. "No." I jumped on him wrapping my arms to my arms around his neck. "What are you doing?" "Oh nothing just trying to find you pressure points. Gotcha!" before he got a chance to throw me off he was on the ground. I walked back over to the piano and began to play and sing. When the door was open I got up and walked back over to Edward. When he was standing back up I walked into the side room and cut the lights on and sat on my couch in the corner. "You guys can come in and it's fine to talk now." Alice and Rose were the first in followed by Emmett, Jasper and Edward. "How did you do that to Edward?" Jasper asked me. "I am trained in martial arts and I'm stronger then all of you guys combined plus more; besides it was easy since he was distracted." "Oh yeah he was distracted all right." Jasper whispered forgetting I could hear him. I started to giggle. "Okay we have 3 hours before I'm kicking you out so I can sleep, so what song are we doing." "Okay it's between Dirrty by Christiana, Can't Touch This by Mc Hammer and Love Game by Lady Gaga." Alice said I got up and closed the door. I walk to the far corner and opened the floor vents and turned on the fan. When I was done I walked to the middle mirror in my dance studio and placed my hands on it. "What are you doing?" Rose asked. I smiled up at her. "You'll see I need all of you guys to have a seat." I continued to trail my fingers over the glass until it slide out the way. I reached in and turned the handle that slide the couch they were on forward and a screen came done. I heard a scream and I turned around. "Emmett did you just scream?" I asked. "Hey I wasn't expecting that." I laughed and walk to the screen I typed in all three songs and then went to go sit on the couch by Edward.

"Okay so we have seen the videos for all three songs which one to you want to eliminate?" "Can't Touch This." They said in unison. "All in favor for Dirrty stand on the right side of the couch and all for Love Game on the left." Rose went and stood on the right and Alice stood up on the left. "What are you doing Rose come over here?" Alice yelled. "I am not wearing any ridiculous outfits." She retorted. Jasper went and stood by his wife and shockingly Edward went and stood by Rose, which left me and Emmett. I got up and so did Emmett and walked over to Alice. "Unfortunately I won't be wearing any of those outfits and besides I don't really like lady gaga so come on so we can do Dirrty. Oh and by the way we are all wearing dresses since the guys are still on their bet." "Well that's the thing; since Emmett came up with wanting to do a little performance before school I told the guys that they don't have to wear a dress tomorrow." Alice said. "WHAT! Emmett you didn't say nothing about that!" I said. "Why did he have to tell you? It's not like you have to wear a dress the whole month." Edward stated. "Edward do me a favor just this once. Can you please shut up and stop being so nosey just this once. Ok Alice I'm going to cross the line for a minute and you can jump in to what you see fit okay. Okay guys you will all need black leather coats and black jeans I think you guys will look better in white beater but you can also chose to wear one that color coordinates with your partner. For example if you do Edward will be wearing dark purple. Nobody will care because they think he is gay anyways." "I am not gay." "If you wasn't gay then you shouldn't have kissed me to try and prove it hence your gay." Everybody in the room except for me and Edward started laughing. "What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm not gay wait are you gay." "First of all the proper term is lesbian and no I like guys but the guy I like is…um never mind about that. Beside you have to prove it to yourself first then you try to prove it to others. Go out on a date with somebody and see how it goes, regardless if you really like that person or not. It can be just a hanging out with some friends that are girls. I'm going to stop talking because this is really awkward talking about your man status I think that's best left for Carlisle." "Oh speaking of which why where you in the hospital?" Shit I forgot about that. "What I do is none of your business, and now we have an hour and a half before you guys leave. So what are we going to do?" "Okay Bella I like your look for the guys and I think they will wear white muscle shirts instead though. Now as for us you said you are wearing a purple dress. Okay well Rose will be in red and I'm going to be in black." "Ok I was thinking of that to. So I'm going to have a twist to the leather outfit she starts in. it's a short dress instead. I was thinking that Rose can wear the red chaps and top or she can wear the skirt with nasty on it and top while you can wear the jean shorts and top or the one from the shower scene." "I want to wear the one that says nasty." Rose added quickly. "Okay then I'll wear the one when she is fighting." "Okay. Hey are you guys okay." The girls and I looked at the boys. "Um…can you excuse us for a minute?" Edward asked. "Sure I need to show the girls the dress anyways." I told Edward. We ran up to my room where I pulled out my purple leather dress, gloves, boots, and jacket." "Bella why are you wearing a dress." Alice asked I guess I have to tell them. "I lost a bet so I have to wear dress the rest of the month, but I wasn't upset until I found out that the guys don't have to wear dresses anymore." "I'm sorry I wouldn't of told them that if I knew." She said. "That's fine I only have 14 days I can leave with that. Let's head down there minute should be up by now." "So what was up with you guys?" I asked as I walked back into the room. The guys were looking everywhere but at us. "Nothing we just need to have a breather after hearing you girls talk about your outfits." "Okay whatever, but if we are going to do this then we are going to do this right. My dad is going to call and set up a meeting for everybody to come see us before lunch and I'm riding my motorcycle tomorrow." I said with a smile. "That's fine with us see you at school tomorrow I can't wait." Alice squealed. After we got the outfits situated and rehearsed for 2.5 hours it was time for them to go home. I headed upstairs to change and shower before going to bed. All I got to say is I'm not looking forward to school tomorrow.

****Edward's POV****

The practice seemed to take forever, but we finally finished. I'm not going to lie I liked dancing with her it feels right. I'm not sure how I'm going to handle everybody's thoughts about her tomorrow if I couldn't even handle just the thought of her dressed like that. I was hearing her explaining which outfit Alice and Rose should wear and what she will be wearing. I didn't know something else was happening till Jasper mentioned it. **_Edward! Focus you are starting to salute us._** What is he talking about? **_For heaven sakes Edward look down._** I did and I was in shock and horror. What am I going to do about that? Panic surged through me I didn't want them to see me like this. **_Calm down Edward it will be alright._** But it wasn't this never happened before. "Okay. Hey are you guys okay." Bella asked as the girls turned towards us. "Um…can you excuse us for a minute?" I asked. "Sure I need to show the girls the dress anyways." She said before they ran out the room. "Omgs! This is not happening right now!" I said horrified. "Edward calm down now, just think of something that repulses you." Jasper said. "I can't when I can see what she is wearing tomorrow." I groaned "I got it! Think about Tanya, Jessica or Lauren naked and Jasper will be kind enough to picture it for you." Emmett replied. "I am not that's just disgusting, oh never mind okay." Jazz agreed. When the picture came to his mind I would have gagged if I could, but it did work. "Guys what am I suppose to do tomorrow if I can't control myself now?" "The same thing you just did, but hopefully Emmett will be able to help next time." Jazz commented. When the girls came back everything was back to normal.

Everybody was excited about tomorrow except for me. If there is a GOD and if you don't hate me please…please let's not have a repeat of today. I asked before I went to get in the shower. I lay on my couch until it was time to go to school while everybody else was busy. The girls dressed in regular clothes saying they would get ready at school, but all the guys had to dress in our respected clothes. When we pulled up to the school Bella wasn't there. There was five minutes left before the bell would ring when we heard the sound we've waiting for, but I wasn't expecting what I saw next.


	13. Letters part 1

****Ch 12 Letters part 1****

****Bella's POV****

When I got up to my room I called my dad to set up everything for tomorrow. It wasn't easy since he thought that they would find out who I really am. When he finally let me explain the bet and that the Cullen's will be joining me he agreed. Before finally collapsing into bed I texted Angela to explain what would be going on and that I see her tomorrow. When I woke up I quickly hopped in the shower and got dressed. By the time I finished with my make-up and hair I had about 8 minutes to get to school. Running downstairs I got on my baby and drove away. Pulling up to the school was a different story by far. I had to make sure not to run anybody over as they gawked at me, but even focusing on them didn't prepare me for what came next.

I heard this low yet furious growl from the side of me. When I looked off I see the Cullen's. Edward was being held back by Em and Jazz. What the hell is going on? I walked over until I was in front of them. "Edward what is wrong with you?" he didn't respond. For some reason I didn't like that he wouldn't tell me. He just kept trying to struggle against his brothers. "Em I need to take the shield off now okay?" he simply nodded and I walked over to remove it. I gasped at what I seen in it. "What's wrong Bells?" he asked concerned. "Nothing Em I'll explain later okay." I wonder what I seen in his mind is true, but I can't think about that now. "Edward can you please tell me what is wrong with you?" all he did was growl at me. I wasn't having that, so I slapped him across the face. This only received a louder growl. "Since it looks like you are having an inner battle with yourself; I came to the conclusion of what's the problem and I decided to help you. Usually I rather have you suffer in this case but since we need to get to class before we are all late I'm going to do you a favor." I reached up and kissed his forehead, and began to walk to class. I heard him slump to the ground before I walked over to my locker and placed my helmet and jacket in there. Before I got to class I was grabbed by a pair of arms. "What what did you do to me?" Edward asked. "I took away you power so you could relax I will give it back to you when the day is over. Now I have to get to class before the bell rings." He didn't let me go instead he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I hugged him back enjoying the warmth he sent me which was kind of odd. "Thank you." He said before placing a kiss to my cheek and leaving me dumbfounded outside my class.

The rest of the morning was uneventful or so I thought. Lauren and her sidekick were walking my way. "Look what we have her a slut." She said in her nasally voice. "First if you're going to talk to me clean your nose or clear your throat because your voice sound ridiculous, and secondly I'm not a slut. So the sluts you must be referring to is yourself and Jessica over here." I turned around on my heels until someone pulled my hair and made me fall back. When I looked up it was Lauren. I got to my feet and walked over to her. "You think that funny do you? We'll let's see how you like it when you get a new nose job." Before she got a chance to comment my fist connected with her nose. "You stupid bitch!" Jessica exclaimed tackling me to the ground slapping me. Are these girls on something to think they could fight me? I rolled Jessica over and started socking her in the face. Before I got up I whispered in her ear, "You must be the stupid bitch to ever believe you could fight me, and if you or Lauren tell anyone about this little scuffle we just had believe me; I won't take it easy on ya'll next time." Looking up I seen the Cullen's standing there but I just ignored them and went to class. When I walked to class the intercom came on. "Dear teachers and students, since you have been working so hard I have a surprise for you. Half way through your third period some of your fellow student will be performing in the auditorium. You can either stay in class for the whole hour or you can be there but the choice is your students. Teachers will be allowed to join but if you don't want to then you can have an early lunch. As for the student performing you already have an excess from you next class to set up what you need. Have a lovely day." With that the intercom went off and the class exploded with chatter.

I walked into the gym and started to set the music up. When I finished the Cullen's were walking in. "Bellsie are you okay?" Emmett asked. I looked over at them and everyone stopped in their tracks except for Emmett. He ran over and put me in a bear hug. "I'm so sorry Bella. We can drop the bet now; I don't want you to get hurt." He told me. I got out of his hug and looked at him. "No Em it's okay. I'm not hurt I'm pissed, but don't worry by the end of lunch those two will regret ever trying to hurt me. Come on we should run throw the dance one more time before everybody shows up." I walked over to Edward. "Are you ready?" "Um…can you do me a favor?" he asked quietly. "Sure what's up?" he looked horrified. I heard Emmett and Jazz snicker in the back. "Can you give me back my gift until lunch?" I looked at him questioningly but I simply nodded. I reached up and pulled down his face and pressed my lips on his forehead. I felt his body shiver when my lips made contact. "Thank you." He said and kissed me on the cheek again. Why does he keep doing that? I was about to ask, but I was cut off by Alice. "If we are going to run through it then let's start!" she said clapping her hands and jumping up and down like a monkey. After we finished we went and sat on the bleacher. "So what is the bet you are doing?" Jazz asked. "That's for me to know and for you to find out, and as long as the people who know don't verbally speak it you will never know." I shot that last comment at Edward. "I have a surprise for you at lunch!" Alice squealed. "What is it Alice I hate surprises." I whined, but she just shook her head. "Are we coming over after school today?" Rose asked. "No I have…um stuff to take care of, but I can come by later tonight if you don't mind." "That's fine with us." She said. Alice and Rose ran off to change and by the time they came back the gym was almost full with students. "Are you ready?" Alice asked me. I nodded and walked to the middle of the floor by myself. I heard a growl come from the Cullen's. "Everybody I need you to quiet down if you want to see what we got in store for you!" I shouted and almost immediately everybody shut up. "As many of you know my name is Bella. Me and some of my friends decided to give you a treat. Hey you never know we might be able to do this again with some of you if the principle allows us to again. We are going to be performing Christina Aguilera song Dirrty. You would need to be quiet to hear the music okay. Will Alice, Edward, and Emmett Cullen come down here? Same thing goes for Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Without further ado lets began." I nodded to Angela after we all got in position so she can press play. I was pretty fun to say the least. A few growls escaped Edward and he tightened his grip on me but I wasn't bothered by it. It sent tingles through my body. I think I'm actually falling for a vampire what is wrong with me? When the song was over the audience broke out in applause. Angela grabbed the radio and walked towards the cafeteria. "Thank you so much. Everybody has about 10 extra minutes before lunch start bye." I told everybody when they finished talking, and the Cullen's and I left to the cafeteria.

"Omgs guys you were absolutely amazing!" Angela told us when we made our way to the table. I wasn't hunger so I just sat down and pulled the pin that has beholding up my hair out. "So I think this is the best time to tell you my news. I got us all concert and backstage passes to go see SCENE! Sorry Ang. You wasn't apart of the group when I order the tickets and stuff." Alice told us. I felt my heart sink. It was them who somehow got around my strict rules to no backstage passes. "That's okay Alice." Angela replied back. "So what do you think Bella?" she asked me. "I'm sorry I think you should take Angela I can't go." I told them. "What why not?" she questioned. "I just can't go Alice I'm sorry!" I snapped back. "Fine, Angela will you come with us pretty please with a cherry on top?" Alice asked her. "Sure Alice. You can stop giving me those puppy dog eyes now." Angela laughed when Alice pouted. "I'll call you with the detail later. This is going to be amazing and I can't wait to see her!" Alice squealed. This is not good what am I going to do? I couldn't think about that any more since the cafeteria was beginning to fill up.

"What a slut! Do you see what she is wearing?" Lauren whispered loudly. "I know I bet she slept with the principle so she could do her little dance." Jessica replied. "That is it. I had it with them two." I sneered getting up. "I'll take Jessica, I don't mind getting suspended." Angela volunteered. "No I have a better idea." I turned away from the table to find just who I was looking for. "Um…Mike, Tyler can you come here please." I said in a seductive voice. Edward growled, but I just ignored him as the boys practically ran over to me pushing one another. "Can I ask you guys a question?" I said. They simply nodded. "I was just wondering if you guys slept with Lauren and Jessica either separately or at the same time?" they looked taken back by my question. I reached up and started stroking the face. Smelling there arousal, ewe gross. "It's fine if you have I won't hold it against you. I just want to know the truth. (I leaned up to their faces and whispered in their ear.) You know the truth shall set you free in more ways than one." I told them as I trailed my fingers down their torso before placing them in my lap. "Um…I just slept with Lauren and other things that's all." Mike told me. "I slept with both of them not at the same time and other things." Tyler told me. "Can you do me one more favor please?" they nodded their head vigorously. "Can you get the cafeteria quiet, my voice is a little sore from all the yelling I did earlier." No less than 2 minutes the whole cafeteria was quiet. I got up and stood on my chair. "Thank you Mike and Tyler you can go sit back down now. I would just like to thank everybody that came out and watched us perform, and to point out another problem. Some of you may be wondering why I'm dressed like this. While I lost a bet so you will be seeing me dressed in different dresses for the rest of the month, but something was brought to my attention recently. I want you to be completely honest with me. I promise you won't get in trouble. (Jasper send everybody confidence please. I said only for them to hear.) I have been called a slut by a couple of people, and I just want to know have I ever had any sexual relation with any of you. (Everybody just shook their head.) That's what I thought. Now I want to know have any of you had sexual relation with either Jessica or Lauren or both. (Majority of the guys where nodding their head as where some girl. Omgs!) So since basically the majority of the school has screwed them who would you consider me a slut or them. (Everybody shouted them. I just smiled at their horrified faces.) Thank you. I just wanted to clear that up. Enjoy the rest of your lunch." I told everybody as I got off the chair and sat back down.

"You stupid bitch! Why did you do that?!" Lauren and Jessica screeched at the same time. I got up and faced them. "Listen here Dumb and Dumber. You brought that shit on yourselves. I don't appreciate being called something I'm not. I don't like you and you damn sure don't like me. But you don't get to pick on me because I'm new and the guys and girls you been fucking with want me and not you. I don't want them I have enough problems with the guy I like, so if you don't mind leave me alone." "I'm not done with you!" Jessica yelled. "Yes you are. Because if you don't get the hell out my face in a matter of seconds your going to wish you listened to me in the beginning. The truth is your right I can have any guy in here I want with a snap of my finger. It could be Mike, Tyler, or even Edward for that matter, but I don't like them like that, and the reason they went to you is because you to easy." "Yea right Edward doesn't want you and neither does Mike or Tyler." Lauren barked. "See its fake blondes like you that give real blondes a bad name." I got up and walked over to Edward. "Scoot your chair back." He did what I asked and I straddled his lap. "WH-what are you doing?" he stutter. "Well since you stole my first kiss I thought I pay back the favor." Before he could say anything my lips were on his. He was hesitant at first but after the shock wore off he was kissing me back hungrily. His lips felt amazing but I had to pull back and get up unfortunately. He reached for my arm but I had to dodge it and walk over to Mike and Tyler. I couldn't kiss them after Edward. That had to be the best kiss of my life, but I wouldn't know since that the only person I ever kissed. I walked over to mike and pulled his chair back and sat on his lap and began flirting with him. "Mike can I ask you another question? (He simple nodded.) Would you prefer me to those two?" I asked rubbing up and down on his arm. "Um…y-yes." He said. I quickly hopped off his lap, and went to Tyler. Tyler was a little difficult to stand since he tried to fill up on me, but as soon as he said yes I was up in a hurry. I walked back over to Lauren and Jessica. "Now as you can see there is your answer. If you don't believe me check their laps. (Shudder) If you will excuse me there is a shower in the gym with my name on it." With that I left leaving everyone including the Cullen's behind.

When I got dress I headed to my locker. When I opened it a letter fell out titled from **Secret Admirer.**

**Author: Jennifer Littrell **

I dream of fragrant flowered nights

Of passioned love and sweet delights;

Such moments of life do stay

Alive within my mind each day

Great passions lie in the prison keep

Of my yearning heart, so dark and deep;

And will remain in silence there,

Unless, somehow, you start to care.

They can't be properly conveyed

To you, my love, through poems made.

They need to be expressed to you,

In hopes that love will then ensue.

They wait for the precious light of day,

Which only can bring my way.

They wait for me to set them free,

But only you possess the key.

Omgs! I have a secret admirer. Why did they wait until now to give me a note? Who could they be? I really hope it isn't Mike or any of them or I might just throw up. I really like this poem. I'm going to have to write that down somewhere. I must have been really wrapped up in thought because next thing I know I'm in the parking lot getting ready to go home so I can go to rehearsal, or so I thought. I looked over at Edward and he looks furious. If I knew what was about to happen I never would of walked over there.

****Edward's POV****

I have never been so furious in my life; I can't wait to go home. "Edward are you okay?" Bella asked walking over to me zipping up her coat. "No I am not okay. Can you please just give me back my gift so I can go." I said barely above a whisper. Throwing Alice my keys I rather run to my meadow so I can be alone. "Are you going to tell me why you are upset? She persisted. "No." was all I said. Her eyes started to turn black. "Fine, I tried to be nice but you want to be an ass. I'm not going to give you your power back until you tell me what's wrong and you apologize. I have done nothing but help you all day, but all you have been is ungrateful." She snaps back. I could see that that Bella and I were the only ones left in the parking lot but I couldn't really focus on that. "I'm ungrateful. Alice goes out of her way to buy you backstage passes and you reject them. Emmett tries to let you off of a bet that you lost but you refused. We have done nothing but be nice to you, and all you do is act like your…are you on the phone! I can't believe you!" I fumed how rude can she be. "Wait a sec Kim. For once in your existence SHUT THE FUCK UP! DO YOU GET TIRED OF HEARING UOURSELF TALK BECAUSE I KNOW I DO! Kim don't talk just listen okay. I am canceling tonight's practice. Don't worry I will rehearsal every night, but it seems like I already met the people who has the passes and I need to explain it to them. I will see you on Saturday if something changes I'll call you, okay see you later bye. Hi can I speak with Dr. Cullen. This is Isabella Diamond. Thank you I will wait…"What are you doing?" I asked her incredulously…Didn't I ask you to shut the hell up? Oh no not you Carlisle your damn son Edward. I need you to come home right now. I got to talk to your family. 10 minutes will be fine…okay I'll see you when you get there bye." She finally put her fone away. "Care to explain what that was all about?" I snapped highly irritated at her. Next thing I know there is a sharp pain on my face. "What the fuck was that for?!" I have never wanted to physically hurt a female before but Bella is pushing my buttons. "Because I felt like it, now let's go. You either ride with me or you run take your pick." She stated. "I'll run home." But before I could finish my sentence she was already gone.

I decided just to walk home; it's not like I'm in a hurry or something. Besides it looks like this will be the only time I'll have to myself to think. Everything from today raced back in my mind. From the moment I seen Bella get off that motorcycle. I wouldn't have been so furious if I hadn't heard some of the guy thinking about how and what they would do to her in bed. I snapped I wanted to rip their throats out, but Bella surprised me by taking away my gift. I was shocked and taken by surprise at first but I was also grateful. I told her that to with a kiss on her cheek. It felt just so natural to do that. It seem like GOD was trying to punish me today, because later we came across Bella fighting in Lauren and Jessica in the hallway and just the sight of it almost made me lose control of the strange feelings. It was one of the hottest things I have every seen and I could smell other peoples arousal beside my own. When the fight was over I quickly moved from there to slip my letter in her locker then excused myself to the bathroom until I calmed down. But what struck me the most would have to be at lunch. Bella was flirting with Mike and Tyler in my present at our table and I couldn't do anything about it. It was worth seeing the look on Jessica and Lauren's face when Bella proved who the school sluts were. What we weren't expecting was for them to come over here and try to tell Bella that she couldn't have me or the others. What they didn't know is that I wanted her in ways that I'm not accustomed too. Bella got up and walked over to me and told me to move back. I did as I was told but I was confused as to why. That was until she sat on my lap facing me. When I finally was able to choke out what she was doing. She told me it was payback for stealing her first kiss, and before I could say anything her lips were on mine. At first I was to shock to do anything, but it didn't stay that way for long. Are lips was moving in perfect sync. Her lips were softer then I remember, but before I could deepen the kiss it was over and she stood up. I tried to pull her back so we could continue and to cover up my reaction to what had happen but she dodge my hand and went and sat in Mike's lap. I was furious she is mine and now she is in somebody else lap. I snarled under my breathe contemplating if I should just go over there and take her away. But Emmett placed his arm on my shoulder. All I could do was sit there and watch her flirt with them. Again I almost lost it to my natural side when I seen Tyler feeling her up and smelling both of there arousals. She pointed that out to the girls and left to take a shower.

I ignored her for the rest of the day to furious for words. I didn't know I was home until another sharp pain came across my cheek. I snarled at response then I focused on Alice. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." I told her. "I figured that much." She said sitting back with Jasper. "What took you so long to get home Edward?" Carlisle asked me. "I walked home. I just needed some time to think away from sorry if I kept you waiting long." I apologized. "So you can apologize to everyone but me?" Bella said taking off her jack and placing it on my piano. "You don't deserve an apology. Alice and Emmett do after how rude you acted to them, and get away from my piano!" I shouted pissed off. "Edward what is wrong with you!" Esme asked disapprovingly. "Bella is what wrong with me. I can't stand this or her, now give me back my gift!" I snarled the last part in Bella's direction. "What do you mean give you back you gift son?" Carlisle asked, but I didn't get a chance to answer. "I will not give it back until you tell me what is wrong with you and you apologize to me. That is all I asked for. As for me moving no I'm actually quite comfortable behind your piano." She started playing the same song she did before at her house. "Don't touch my piano!" I snarled at her. "Nope, I don't think I will." She said without even looking this way. Before anybody could stop me I sprang at her, but she was no longer there instead she was on top of it.

"Now if you don't want me to set fire to your beautiful baby here I'd advise you to back the fuck off." She said in a calm voice. "You wouldn't knowing a fire could kill us." I stated. "Try me." She replied. "Edward I wouldn't try her." Emmett said warily. "Why not Em? She won't be able to get a fire started let alone set one to my calling her bluff." I smirked. It was time to knock her down a size. "Well you have been warned." She said before flipping off my piano. Her eyes blazed a strange red. She opened up my piano and placed her hand in it. I jumped back and hissed when I seen my baby ablaze, but it wasn't like a regular fire. I seen blue and purple mixed in with it. "What have you done? Nobody fucks with my piano let alone set it on fire." I snarled at her ready to attack again. "I did what you said I couldn't." she gave my a sad yet triumphant smile.

"What the fuck are you?" I asked her. "Edward language young man." Esme chastised me. "I don't give a fuck about my language when Bella just set fire to my piano. Jazz leave me the fuck alone you're not helping!" I snarled. "I don't know exactly, but that's not the point. Why won't you tell me what is wrong with you. I thought we were supposed to be friends. Don't friends confide in each other?" she asked. That took me by surprise for a moment then I looked at my piano bench that was left. "We are not friends. Now I repeat give me back my power." I tried to say calmly. "Fine since we're not friends I guess were enemies then. Then please explain to me why you kissed me on my cheek today! Since were no longer friends then I don't have to give you back you damn gift!" she fumed. Again I was speechless. "Whoa there when the hell did you kiss her on the cheek?" Rose asked. "That doesn't matter. Just give me back my power and you can leave since we're enemies. Speaking of kisses why the hell did you kiss me." I saw tears start to slide down her face. Part of me wanted go over there and wipe them away but the other part held its ground. "Bella, honey, are you okay? Please don't cry." Emmett tried to comfort her. "No Em I'm not okay. Please let me go. I really don't want to lash out at you again." He kissed her forehead and went back to Rose. I seen the rage build up in her eyes and took an involuntary step back. "This is why I don't trust people. This is why I try not to get attached to anyone in particular. Why do you hate me so much Edward. Is it because I called you gay? So what get over it. I called you less manly. Wait no are you mad at me because I didn't kiss you back the first time you kissed me. No, that couldn't be or you wouldn't have come back to my house. I'm sorry I don't know what I am I have be trying to figure it out for the longest time now. All I know is that I am able to kill all supernatural beings and that I'm stronger and faster then all combined. If you were paying attention you would have known that I did apologize to you siblings until they wouldn't let me anymore. I give up you win. I'm tired of fighting with you." She walked over to me and placed a kiss to my forehead, but it was accompanied by a kick to my groin. When she walked to the door she turned around and faced me. "I will replace your piano it will be here by tonight. And the reason I kissed you in the cafeteria and not the others as well, was because against my better judgment I actually started to fall for you and didn't want to kiss someone else and erased what I just felt, but that won't happen again." She started to head out the door but the other part of me wouldn't let her. I ran to the door and pulled her back to me. Before she spoke I captured her lips with mine. She didn't kiss me back at first but when she did it was like a fire speared through me. I pushed her against the door as I trailed my tongue against her bottom lip. When she opened you mouth I growled. I could taste her heavenly scent of strawberries and lilac on my tongue and it was simply intoxicating. Like before it was over to soon and she pulled back. I yearned to have her lips on mine again, but she just moved out of my way. "No, I'm taking your advice I'm leaving since we are enemies. You can't have it both ways Edward. I respect your wishes nonetheless now if you excuse me. I'm sorry Carlisle and Esme for destroying and causing problems. I'll see the rest of you at school." She turned and walked to her motorcycle. "Bella please don't go." I begged her. "I have to Edward. I don't trust you, besides you got your wish for me to leave and that's what I'm doing." She hopped on her bike and drove away as I just stood there.


	14. Unspeakable Truths

****Ch 13 Unspeakable Truths****

****Edward's POV****

"Well that was interesting to say the least, but I did try to warn you about trying her bro." Emmett said. "How did you know about that anyways?" Rose asked. "Well remember when we made the bet and I left early…" Carlisle cut him off. "Emmett we'll talk about this later okay." "What it's not like I was going to tell them about…" Em started. "Emmett enough!" Carlisle interrupted him again. What is he talking about? When I took a peek in his mind it was blank. Huh, how odd. I walked over to sit at my piano-less piano bench where Alice was sweeping up the ashes. "Can somebody please explain what you guess are talking about?" she said going to sit back with Jasper. "No, anyways like I said before I was rudely interrupted by daddy-o over there. I left early that day because I was supposed to be meeting up with Bella. Since you guys made me late; I hopped over the fence and was surrounded by a fire cylinder thingy. If I was still able to I would have had a fucking heart attack and pissed myself right there, but it was nothing like you piano fire this actually looked the way fire was suppose too. Before you start freaking out nothing happened to me as you can see, but I can't say the same for Bella. She actually did almost have a heart attack when she saw me in the tube." He told everybody.

"Why didn't you tell anybody?" Esme said with motherly concern. "Because I wasn't hurt and I didn't want to make something out of nothing. Besides I didn't want her to get into trouble for something that was my fault in the first place. Now how about we get back to the matter at hand, Edward." Emmett said but added some more as an afterthought. "And to let you know if you don't fix this with her I will personally kill you, after I pile all your music, book, and anything else you hold of value in your cars and set them bitches on fire. Do you understand me?" I lost it. "What is there to fix?! She absolutely loathes me now and to top it all off, I don't even think she read my letter yet." I finished in defeat. "You sound absolutely pathetic Edward. Where is all of that gentlemen stuff they taught you growing  
up, huh? Look this is how I see it, you fucked up and now you have to fix it. You was obviously not paying attention to what just transpired here where you?" Rosalie commented. "What are you talking about Rose?" I asked confused, and from the look of it I'm not the only one either. Rosalie jumps out of her seat. "You have got to be kidding me! Bella doesn't loathe you, you idiot. She likes you, for what reason I have no idea. You need to read between the lines, because if someone told me that I wasn't welcomed here anymore and that we aren't friends anymore I would have been pissed beyond means. Then when I start to leave and that said person stops me from leaving by shoving me against the door and kissing me the way you did and I didn't knee him in the balls; then obviously she must feel the same way about you." "But she still left remember." I added in my defense. "Rose is right Edward. Bella doesn't hate you. She left because you asked her to leave, and she didn't want to stay and cause more problems than she already did." Alice replied.

"Ugh! I can't do this! I don't understand girls. You know what scratch that I don't understand Bella. She is the most insufferable woman I have ever come across. She continually brings out the worst in me, but she also brings out the unknown. How am I ever going to get her to like let alone fall for someone like me? I hate the fact that I can't read her mind but I also like that about her. She always does the opposite of what I am expecting her to do. When I think I got her figured out she does a complete 180 and I'm back where I started and that's completely lost and furious. I'm telling you she does stuff to piss me off on purpose just to get a stir out of me. Like earlier, I never planned to kiss her. I was just so pissed that she ruined my piano and I wasn't thinking when I told her to leave and don't come back. I guess mind was trying to work that out while my body was already in motion because the next thing I know we are in the door way kissing. Ugh! How can one girl be such a problem?! Let me remind you Rose that she did kick me in the groin just not after I kissed her and if she didn't despise me then why would she yell about trusting me and all the rest of that crap. I don't get it, is GOD punishing me for all my sins or does he have a twisted since of humor. Why her? Can someone answer that question? Why couldn't I have been attracted to Rosalie or Tanya? No it has to be her. Her with eyes that out shine even the brightest stars and a beauty that nobody can compare or even come close too. I swear she is going to be the death of me. I'm telling you she gets a kick out of picking fights with me, I'm shocked that her father hasn't came over and threatened to kill me or too stay away from his daughter after everything that went down with us since we first met." I finished rambling.

"I believe it is my turn to talk I guess. I know that all of this is new for you son, but you just need to follow your instincts and I'm not talking about your vampire ones." Carlisle started but I interrupted. "See that's the problem. These instinct I have are foreign to me and I don't understand them enough to follow them, and the one I do understand are um…not appropriate outside of marriage." I whispered the last part looking at my feet knowing that they still could hear me. "Well Eddie boy isn't such a prude after all." Emmett chortled. "Ow! Rosie why did you do that?" he whined to his wife. "Because you are not helping." She said. "I was just telling the truth." He said. "Two weeks." Was all she said. "What?! Rosie baby don't do this." He complained. "Do you want to make it longer?" there banter was cut off by a knock on the door. Esme got up to answer the door. "Why hello Chief Diamond what do I owe this visit?" we all listened in. "Um…I was wondering if I can come in and talk with your family?" "Oh, where are my manners of course come right this was." She responded. A few seconds later they were seated waiting for him to proceed. _What is this all about?_ Carlisle asked me. I just shook my head, not knowing myself. "How may we help you Chief Diamond" Carlisle asked. Chief Diamond took a deep breath before speaking. "Please, please forgive me for what I am about to do." He said almost fearful. "What is this about Chief?" Emmett asked this time. "Okay here it goes. What I am about to tell you is to never be repeated or thought about especially around Bella. Everybody can relax I know you guys are vampires and I know about the shape shifters on the reservation and the treaty you have between them. (Everyone gasped) look Bella would skin me alive for this but it seems like you have become very important to my daughter, so I think there is something you need to know. Because if anything happens to my little girl the person responsible for it will pay severely. Anyways back to the matter at hand. I'm not sure if you realized that Bella is not your everyday human. Oh never mind I forgot some of you attacked her on her first day here." He sighed. "That's an understatement what is Bella if she isn't human?" Emmett asked. "That's what we are desperately trying to find out. She gets her um…talents from my side of the family and others from her mom. Anyways ever since Bella was a baby…no scratch that. Every since she was a fetus I should say." Carlisle interrupted.

"What do you mean Chief Diamond?" "Please call me Charlie. When Renee was pregnant she was experiencing these weird cravings and urges. I know that sound like you typical behavior, and at first that what we thought, but one day we were sitting in the living room watching the Titanic when she started to cry at some sad part and her eyes changed a shocking crystal blue, and her tears was tinged with the same glowing crystal blue color. I can't tell you what all her gifts are because that is her job when she is ready, but I know that her eyes would be easy to explain since it's hard to hide them with her moods. I also want to warn you about another one because I would hate to lose one of you and so would the community." This time I interrupted him. "Let me guess she has fire power too." He quirked his eye brow. "Yeah, how did you know that?" I spread my arms out wide to show that something was missing here. As soon as he realized what was supposed to be there he was on his feet. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Not a piano! What happened? What color was the fire? Did she say anything while it burned? Omgs! This isn't good." Jasper spoke up this time. "The fire was its usual red, but it had a mix of purple and blue in it. As talking is concerned she didn't speak word from her mouth." Charlie exploded.

"Did you say blue and purple?" he asked Jasper shaking slightly. Jasper only nodded. _Why is he so furious?_ Jazz asked. I just shrugged my shoulders. He was a mystery just like his daughter. "Who did the piano belong too?" he said through gritted teeth. "It was mine." Before I knew what was happening I was being lifted off the ground by my throat. "What did you do to her and don't you lie to me boy. I don't give a damn if you are older them me in a way." He sneered at me. Everything was getting blurry and I could barely make out Jasper telling Charlie to calm down. I wonder if vampires could pass out from something like this because I was coming close to finding out. A few minutes later I was released and gaining back my sense. "Damn you strong Charlie! Can we have an arm wrestling match to see who is stronger me or you?" Emmett was practical bouncing in his seat. "No I'm going to have to pass on that for right now. Right now I want to know what you did to my daughter boy." He persisted. "I didn't do nothing really. I just didn't believe her that's all." I stated. Obviously that wasn't a good choice either. "That's all! You made her destroy something she considers sacred!" "I didn't make her destroy my piano!" I snapped back. "You didn't believe her! Which means you don't trust her. You might as well have set the damn thing to fire yourself. She trusted you if she didn't she wouldn't have invited you to her house. You don't understand what you have done. I have a question. Do any of you like my daughter in a romantic kind of way?" he asked.

Everybody looked at me. "Yes, okay I do, why do you ask?" he starts to laugh. "Because I just wanted to know who the dead man is no pun attended." "What is that suppose to mean?" I asked. "It means that Bella liked you and you screwed her over boy." He chuckled. "My name is Edward not boy, and I didn't do anything." I said. He looked at me like I had two heads. "I know what your name is as well as your family and every ones background. I wouldn't be Chief of Police if I didn't do thorough checks on people in town when stuff happened. I'm sorry I pried on your private affairs. *he looked at Rosalie and nodded* like I was saying. You unintentionally started a war that you're not going to win.

Bella is very stubborn and I bet you she had a sad yet triumphant smile on her face. *I nodded and he laughed louder* Jasper I want you to confirm or correct me if I'm wrong on what I'm about to say. *he simply nodded* I heard you say that Bella didn't speak words from her mouth so that only lead me to think that you got her words through your ability. Bella has emotions that doesn't compare to anything in this world as far as I can understand; that's why her fire was blue and purple. Blue because she was heartbroken you didn't believe her and she had to destroy the piano.*he chuckled* It was purple for the reason I stated earlier. She is very stubborn and you set her off." He continued to laugh in my suspense, when there was another knock on the door. This time Carlisle went to answer the door. "Hi, how may I help you?" he asked. "We have a delivery for an Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and a Charles Xavier Diamond. If you could sign here that would be great." A man said. I froze, how did the person know my full name. I looked around to find everyone as shocked as I am except for Charlie. He was shaking with fear. "Sure her you go." Dad told the man at the door. "Great thank you; I'll be right back." Carlisle came back in awe. Followed by four guys carrying the most beautiful piano I have ever seen. It was white with music scales and notes all over it and the bench was the same. That still didn't explain how they knew my name, well it didn't until they closed down the lid for the keys. That's when I seen my name across it. "Here is a letter for you sir and one for you too sir." One of the guys gave a letter to me and Charlie before leaving. I opened mine and read it out loud. "I'm sorry about your piano. I never meant to destroy it honestly. –B.D" wow was all I could think. "Charlie are you okay? Are you going to read your letter and find out who it's from?" Alice spoke for the first time. "I already know who it's from and I'm so dead." he choked out. "Who is it from?" she asked. "Bella. She is the only that would dare to call me by my full name. *he sighs and opens the letter* You are so dead Xavier! Why are you discussing my personal life?! HUH? You know never mind! By the time you finish reading this I will be there. P.S. Tell Edward to step away from the piano." He finished reading the letter and I quickly did as followed. Just as a blur came in a sat down where I was just a moment ago.

****Bella's POV****

Leaving the Cullen's house I felt a wave of unease sweep over me. I'm not sure if it was because a part of me wanted to stay with Edward or if it was something else all together. One thing I knew for sure was that Edward was going to pay. He doesn't get to play with my emotions like that. If he wants to be with me he is going to have to work for it, and I plan to make him suffer along the way. From what I hear temptation is a bitch and I want to see it they are right.

When I got back home I made a fone call to my music people. I told them what I wanted and when I wanted it delivered. I changed into sweats and sports bra to begin my rehearsal for the concert. I was just starting the last set when I had the strangest feeling of betrayal shoot through me and brought me to my knees. What was that about? Maybe dad will know. I called the station to talk to Charlie about what just happened but deputy Mark told me that he went to talk with Dr. Cullen about something important and that's when realization hit me. He wouldn't dare tell them, would he? Of course he would if he thought he was protecting you. Shit! I was about to call him when my cell rang. "Hi, Miss Diamond your delivery is about to head out; it should arrive in an hour." The man told me. "Thank you, but can you add a couple letters for me. One will go to a boy that has bronze hair and the other will go to an older man wearing a police uniform. The boys name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and the police officer's name is Charles Xavier Diamond." I told the man exactly what I wanted each letter to say and hung up. Dad is such a dead man. I quickly finished rehearsing and ran up to shower and change.

I need a plan. I don't know what he has told them but I know I don't have much time before he accidently let something slip out. Ugh! Why no why today does everything have to go wrong? I grab my leather outfit that consists of a leather coat, pants, bra, and knee high stiletto boots. I quickly put them on and run down stairs. I don't know how but I need to get everybody over here. I call to order a large pizza for pick up. When I got off the fone I had about 5 minutes to get to the Cullen's. Charlie should be about ready to read the letter. I dashed out the house and hopped on my bike and speed off. I was right I arrived just when he finished his letter. I ran in and sat at the piano only for a second before getting up and admiring the work. It came out just how I wanted it too. I took out my fone and sent a reminder to myself to thank my music people. When I finished expecting the piano I set my coat on top of the piano and started to pace staring at each person in turn as I passed ignoring my dad all together. "First, didn't anybody ever teach you that it's not polite to stare? Secondly, you should close your mouth before you catch flies. Hey is that drool I see. Nope it's just venom." I told Edward and my dad snickered as Edward rubbed his mouth off. My eyes darted to my father and he shut up abruptly. "Why are you here?" Edward asked, but I didn't turn to look at him when I responded. "I know you told me to leave and basically never come back since we're enemies but since Mr. Charles Xavier Diamond over here couldn't keep his damn mouth closed, so now I have this shit to deal with." I snapped at the man in question and he flinched back.

Good because if he says one thing I'm going to strangle him, and I don't give a damn if he is my father or not. "Language Bella, what are you wearing, and how did you know?" My so-called father asked me. When he looked at my face and registered my expression and eyes he tried to make a move for it but it was too late. I launched myself at him. As soon as both my hands got around his neck and I started shaking him I released him, and took a step away from him and fell to my knees and started crying. Don't get me wrong I was still furious at him, but I couldn't kill my father even if I wanted too. I knew everybody was appalled at my behavior but I didn't care. I was betrayed by my own father and I just wanted to crawl in a whole somewhere and hide. "Bells, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." He told me taking a step next towards me. I held out my hand and started to blow knocking him over with my elemental power. I couldn't let this affect me like it is. I knew I had explaining to do, but that could wait. I stood up and glared at him. "Bells calm down." He told me in a stern voice. That just pissed me off further. "Don't tell me to calm the fuck down. You want to talk let's talk. You want to know why I'm here okay. I was practicing when out of nowhere I was brought to my knees by a strong sense of betrayal. I didn't know what was going on, so I call you at your office only to be told by Deputy Mark that you went to Carlisle, and I just knew what was happening. I didn't want to believe it. Scratch that I couldn't believe it. I trusted you more than anybody else including mom and this is how you repay me. Why didn't you come to me before you decided to go gallivanting over here? If you had you probably would have known I'm not welcomed anymore but no you just came running your damn mouth! I'm dressed like this because it was quick and easy to put on to get over here in such short notice.

Did you think how this would affect me at all? You don't deal with this on a regular bases I do. Did you think for once how much this would hurt me to know that I can't trust my own damn father? Shit for Pete sakes I just gave Edward the same damn discussion not even 3 hours ago! Now I have to deal with this, because I was the dumbass to believe that I could trust my father. Don't expect me to forgive you no time soon or talk to you after this. You are so lucky that I have stuff to do here or I would be packed and gone before you could say I'm sorry. Can you tell me why you did it?" he looked at me with said and pleading eyes and looked around the room. I totally forgot that I was inside the Cullen's living room having an argument with my father. I sighed and closed my eyes trying to calm down. I wasn't working because the more I tried the madder I got. I just gave up. "Fuck!" I screamed. I need to get out of this house before I destroy their house. I turned around and faced them. Everybody gasped looking at me eyes no doubt. "I am sorry I brought this in your home Esme. I guess I just can't catch a break today. Please forgive me for disrespecting you in your home I never meant for that to happen. If you guys want to know more about me please follow Charles back to my house; I should be there shortly after. I don't want to stay here anymore and I'm afraid that I will damage your home past repair. By the time you get to the gate I should be there." I told him without looking at him. Grabbed my jacket and ran out the door hopping on my back and driving away. I had to put on my shades so nobody else could see my eyes. I picked up the pizza and headed back to my house. They were just pulling up to the gate when I pressed the button and drove through it. I went around and parked it in the garage.

I grabbed the food and headed to the front door to let everybody in. I walked into the dining room with them on my heels and sat the food down there. I didn't say a word but I ran upstairs and changed into a sports bra and basketball shorts. I ran downstairs and to the backdoor to let my babies in. They were waiting for me I raised my hand to stop them from jumping on me. I closed the door and walked back into the kitchen. Ignoring the gasps from the others I grabbed the pizza box and headed down the stairs to my dojo. I set the food on the little table in the corner. I took out my practice dummies and some pictures for target practice later. I walked back over to the table and took out some beer for Charlie juice and a few things of animal blood for the Cullen's. "Wow Bella you have a lovely home." Esme told me when they came down the stairs. "Thank you Esme but it's not a home yet it's still a house to me but it's getting there." I told her honestly. I turned to my babies and squatted down. "Hey my babies do you want to take some laps with me, but I'm not going slow this time. I need full speed momma is not having a good day and needs to relieve some stress. If you don't then you can go lay down in your spots till I'm down okay." The only one left was midnight. "They really understand what you are saying." Carlisle said in fascination. "Yeah they do. Some of you can join if you want to but like I said I'm going full speed. If you're hungry I have some animal blood over there on the table before you ask it didn't come from my babies. Charles there is beer and pizza on the table for you. Don't touch my drinks." I told him. I walk over to my stereo and turned on some heavy metal to drown out my thoughts. "Ok midnight we are going to start out light then work our way up the first to finish 100 laps gets a steak." I got a roar from her and the others. "No that doesn't include you guys since you wanted to be lazy." I changed my mind instead I didn't want to listen to heavy metal it was just going to piss me off. I turned to radio to 107.9 the End where it has a little bit of everything and walked back to the track. "On your mark get set go!" Midnight stuck with me for about 50 laps before she took out like a bat out of hell around the track. The Cullen's gasped when they saw her speed. I chuckled at her. "I'm guessing you really want that steak huh?" I got a roar from her as she passed me for the fifth time. I turn my head at the rest of my babies. "Do you guys not want to help her and see if you get some of the steak as well? You never know I might even let you guys have your own if she beats me." All of them sprinted to the finish line and broke out in a full out run. When they were on around lap 80 I took off over taking them. We were on our last lap and I was in the lead with midnight on my tail, but I stopped dead in my tracks when she yelped. I turned just in time to see her fall to the ground. I ran over to her as the other turned and surrounded us. As soon as I sat down with her on my lap she jumped up and ran to the finish line. I just sat there with my mouth hanging open like a fish out of water.

They all got on their hind legs like they were doing a victory dance. I was pissed all over again. Not because she beat me but because I thought she was hurt. "ALL OF YOU GO LIE DOWN OVER THERE AND DON'T MOVE! MIDNIGHT, DON'T YOU EVERY PULL SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN ON ME! I THOUGHT YOU WHERE HURT! I WOULD HAVE BEEN HEARTBROKEN IF SOMETHING EVERY HAPPENED TO ANY OF YOU. JUST GO LAY DOWN I DON'T WANT TO LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW." I snapped my fingers and medium rare steaks appeared in front of them. Turning my back on them I walked to the dummies and started punching and kicking it. "You know dummy isn't really a challenge since it doesn't hit back." An all too familiar voice said. "And your no better than the dummy so I'd advise you to go back over there like a good little vampire boy you are and leave me alone right now." I told him without breaking contact with the dummy. "I am so sick of people calling me boy today. My fucking name is Edward!" he snapped at me. I didn't respond and just kept punching and kicking the dummy. That was until he grabbed my shoulder. "Dumb move!" somebody yelled but I wasn't paying attention. I grabbed the hand and flipped the owner over my shoulder and before they could fall on the ground I kicked out sending them flying into the wall across the room. Only to realize it was Edward. Oh well he deserved it.

He snarled and started to run at me. When he got to me I jumped over him and landed on his back finding his pressure points again and disabling the movement to his arms and hand. "What the fuck did you do that for!" he snarled. I simply shrugged my shoulders. "You shouldn't touch someone when they are focused on a practice dummy you could be a potential attacker so I responded as so. No walk you vamp ass over to your family and sit down and be a good little vamp boy and I might give you the ability to move your arms again." He walked off when midnight came over with their steaks. They placed them at my feet. I wanted to cry and started to walk away with their heads down. "No wait! I'm sorry for yelling at you guys especially you Midnight. I just been having a fucked up day and it just seems like I can't do anything right. You done nothing wrong momma is the one to blame for everything. I should have kept my mouth shut from the beginning, but I just couldn't. You all deserve you food. You beat me fair and square in my book. Please don't be mad at me. I already lost everything else important to me I can't lose you guys too." I couldn't finish talking I was in tears. What did I do to deserve this? Is it because of the thing with Jessica and them or was it something to do with Edward and the other boys. Next thing I know I was on the ground. When I looked up Midnight was on my chest gazing down at me. When I opened my mouth to speak she licked me. "Ew! Midnight my mouth was open!" I couldn't help but laugh. The rest ended dog pilling on top of me. Well I guess it was a cat pile. "Thank you guys I love you guys so much. I promise next time I take my anger out on you for no reason I'll sleep outside will ya'll take over the house deal." They all roared in agreement. I giggled and got up. "Grab your steaks and we can go eat with the others okay." The all ran to their steaks and we made our way over to the table. Everybody was looking at me with a mixture of awe, fear, and sadness. Great I just walked into a freaking pity party.

"Can I have my arms back now." Edward snapped at me. "When I decide to and when you change your attitude towards me." I told him calmly. "Can you please give me control over my arms." I tapped into his powers for a second before asking my next question. "Why do you need control over your arms?" I asked. "So I can drink.*_And so I can strangle you with them._*" I laughed at his thoughts. "So you want to strangle me. Well that won't be the first time and probably not the last either, but what the heck I'll give you a try." I lean over and start pressing on his back to release his arms. "How did you know what I was thinking?" he asked. "Did you forget that I can take gifts from people if I wanted to but mine is stronger than yours? Okay so this is what is going to happen. We are going to go around the table and ask one question and one question only, because unlike most of you I still need to sleep and it's going on 1 in the morning, but before we start any other question not related to what I can do?" Emmett spoke first. "Bellsie when do I get my gift?" he whined. "I already told you that Em. When I think you earned it, but seeing that you are cut off for two weeks I might decide to give it to you soon just to brighten up your week." I giggled at the end. "How did you know I was cut off." He asked with a frown. "Oh Edward told me." Everybody looked at him in shock. "I did not tell you no such thing. Don't you sit here and lie." He snapped. "Please stop you are just digging yourself in a deeper hole Edward." Charlie told him. "I may be a lot of things but I don't fucking lie. I just finish telling you that I took your gifts from you and that they are stronger than yours. When I took your gift I seen all the thought you ever had. So even though it was unintentional you told me that Rose cut Em off because he wasn't being helpful. Oh before you ask I already know about the conversation you had before Charles showed up and that you're my fucking secret admirer." I spat back standing up and moving away from the table.

Everyone just gasped. "Do you not respect anybodies privacy?! Those are personal thoughts. If I wanted people to know what I think about and what they think about I would tell them." He stood up walking towards me. "Why don't you go and sit back down and leave me alone. I didn't want to know all of those thoughts again. I was trying to get rid of them from last time. Yeah, I said again. The first day I met ya'll I had access to your power and I seen everything the only difference from now and then is the fact that I'm in it more. So how bout you do both of us a favor and sit back down before I do something I might regret, or even worse something I won't." I snapped at him. Turned around and walked to the other end of the room, but I was stopped by him again. "Why are you doing this?" "Why am I doing what Edward?" I asked. "Why are you pushing me away from you? Why are you pushing the others away from you? They have done nothing but love you since you came along." My eyes snapped up at that. "Really now because if my memory serves me correct you, and Jasper tried to kill me on my first day at school. Jazz has been keeping track of my gifts and trying to figure me out since the beginning, if that's love I don't want it. What did you just finish saying to me? Something about respecting other people's privacy. Don't you think that's the pot calling the kettle black? Since you have been trying to evade my privacy from the very beginning. When I did it; it was a fucking accident. I didn't want to know all that shit. And I tried my fucking hardest to forget it, but I can't. You don't fucking know me Edward, but for some reason you want me. For some fucking reason we're falling for each other. Well I don't want it none of it. I know everything about you. From where you were born, your friends, pets, parents, the day they died, when Carlisle changed you, your rebellion stage, and so on, but you don't know shit about me and probably won't.

I have been trying to find ways to tell you things about me but it's so fucking hard to do. I can't tell you what I am because I don't know myself. All you'll probably ever know is that I have elemental gifts, I can take gifts, cut them off all together, I'm a physical and mental shield, and my eyes change colors depending on my mood. Oh yeah I forgot I can tell when someone I trust double crosses me, but that's about it. Other than that I'm human. I'm a freak of nature that is only trying to find her way in life. I'm just trying to find where I belong. I thought I was getting close to finding that place but I was wrong. I will never fit in anywhere. So let me save you the trouble. I'm a nobody just another soulless monster in your books and the day that I die will be the day that I will forgive myself for all the live I took supernatural or not and I will embrace Satan's arms like we are long lost friends." I finished my speech with everybody staring at me. "You can't believe that can you." He asked in disbelief. "Let me ask you this. When was the day that you stopped thinking of yourself as a soulless monster for all the people you killed? When was the day that you stopped beating yourself up for everything you done in the past? HUH?" he was quiet for a minute before he spoke again. "That is different Bella. You wouldn't understand what it was like." I looked him straight in the eye before I brought my hand back and let it fly across his face. Everybody rushed over then. "Don't you dare stand here in my face and tell me I don't understand what it was like. You have killed people for three years of your new existence, while I have been since I was a kid. I had to learn how to fight at an early age because there was always somebody there trying to get me for reason I still don't know.

If I didn't learn how I would have been buried in the ground by now. I had to fight off the people you hunted down Edward. That was my life constantly. If I went out at night I would either run into a vampire, or werewolf. They wanted me for my blood. Always for my blood and flesh. If it was them it was gang members or thieves. Only when I started hanging out in downtown did I run into rapist. Nothing on this planet could every compare to that. You can't stand here and tell me I don't understand when it's you who doesn't. I knew how to fight and I even had some gifts to aid me, but it wasn't enough to get me moving. When it's six against one and you are praying to GOD that they are only thieves. But when you realize that they want the one thing that you value most your blood runs dry. Your struggles are useless. Fear is the dominate factor in your body. When they rip your clothes away till there is nothing left and you're pinned down believing this is the end you give up and wish for a quick death, but that wasn't for me. I snapped as soon as one of them touched my bare leg. All I saw was red. The need to kill and destroy was all that was on my mind. Dismembering them wasn't enough; it felt too nice of a way to die. No instead I pulled back flesh, ripped out muscles, only leaving bloody skeletons before setting them on fire and running home naked staying locked up in the bathroom for weeks trying to scrub away the feeling of dirtiness from your skin, but not getting entirely clean and you can still feel them on you touching you defiling you. Every time you close your eyes you see it thinking about what if I didn't snap out of it, or what if I still wasn't strong enough to stop them, what would happen to me. Where would I be? I didn't have Carlisle to save me and even then I wouldn't let him, because I believe that was my punishment for killing all those people. So until you been on the other side you have no place to judge. What you did to you victims was second nature to you. What I did was not suppose to be in my nature. You felt like a monster because you were sentencing them to death with a trail. I'm a monster because…be…" I started crying to hard. "Ssh bells it's over you don't have to live with that again." Charlie says but I shake him off. "No he wants to know! I'm a soulless monster because it I crave the kill I have no regrets after I kill them. I don't feel sorry for the friends or loved ones that they just lost. They deserved to die in my book. If they didn't have a death wish then they should have tried a different occupation. Is there anything else you want to know about me? Or have you finally realized that you're wasting your time with me. I don't trust people because they give me no reason to trust them, and when I tried to trust them it just gets thrown back in my face by everybody. It is now 3:30 am I have school in a few hour and I would like to try and get some sleep. If you will please excuse me, I'm sure Charles won't mind walking you to the door before he leaves. Come babies I need ya'll to sleep with me tonight to keep the nightmares away." With that me and my babies left. Not looking back to see the pity and horror etched in their faces. It would have been too much to deal with right now. Climbing into bed with my tigers beside me I drifted off to sleep.


	15. Lock Down

****Ch 14 Lock Down****

****Edward's POV****

What just happened here? We all left the house in silence. When we got back to the house we sat in silence. I got up and started pacing. This is all my fault if I just stopped pushing her none of this would of happened. I need to fix this but how. "Edward this isn't your fault just calm down." Jazz told me. "What do you mean this isn't his fault! Of course this is his fault! If he would have just kept his damn mouth shut none of this would have happened. Bella wouldn't need her tigers to keep them damn nightmares from her. If he would have stopped pushing her she would have been here when her father came and he would have never told us what he did. I didn't mind waiting for her to trust us and open up to us. It would have been a whole lot better for her to feel like one of us and tell her story then for her to feel like a fucking outsider and forced to do something she wasn't ready for!" Rosalie shouted. "Dammit Rose I know this is my entire fault okay! You don't have to keep reminding me. I know I got to fix this, but I just don't know how. I know she's not going to want to talk to any of us until she calmed down. I just got to find a way to get through to her." I started pacing faster. What do I do now? She knows I'm her secret admirer, and the fact that I'm falling in love with her. Even after everything she told us today I can't help but fall harder for her. You know what fine two can play this game. I'm not giving up on her without a fight.

"Um…do you care to share with the rest of us the sudden mood change you just went through." Jasper asked. "I'm going to fight. Since she knows I'm her secret admirer then there is no point in hiding it anymore. I plan to make her fall in love with me, and find a way for me to gain her trust back." I told them. "Okay so what exactly do you plan to do?" Emmett asked. "I don't know, I plan to make it up as I go. That way if she accesses my gift again she won't be able to figure out what's going on." I explained. "Okay I can't see if it is really going to work but it's a plan." Alice says. "Okay I only have a few questions before we go and change for school. Where did Bella get animal blood from if not from her tigers and why does she have it stored. Secondly, how in the world are those tigers that fast?" I asked. "I don't know but it's simply amazing. I have never seen anything like that in all my years of existence. She was actually able to communicate with them and the understood everything she said. It was absolutely breath-taking." Carlisle said in awe. We rushed up the stairs and changed for school.

When I got out the shower; I quickly dried off and changed into a white muscle shirt, dark blue jeans on my black converse. "Damn bro, what are you doing pulling out the big guns." Emmett chuckles as we driving down the road. "In a way yes I am. I need to try to get her to talk to me so I'm going to try to make her jealous. I'm hoping this will work." I told him. "How do you plan to do that exactly?" Jasper asked. "By talking with different girls maybe have lunch with them, but if her feelings get to strong you got to let me know Jazz. I don't want to get her in trouble again." I told him as we walked up to the school. "Hey guys, have any of ya'll seen Bella. I'm worried she might be hurt or something." Angela asked us. "No we haven't Ang. But I'm sure she is fine and will appear before classes start." I reassured her. "I hope your right. Everybody is talking about what happened yesterday." She says with a blush. "Um…do you mind me asking exactly what they were talking about?" I asked. "Um…first it was about you're guys dance, which was amazing by the way. Then they went on about what happened in the cafeteria, when someone brought up the fact it was a bet and she had to wear dresses for the rest of the month everybody wants to see what she got on today. I know it going to be stunning on her regardless." Angela finished just as Bella's car drove up. Nobody dared say a word as people waited for the great reveal so to speak.

When she got out of the car she didn't look at anybody and walked straight to class. "Omgs! Did you see that dress?!" Alice says bouncing up and down like the mental pixie she is, but I do have to agree with her. The dress was a strapless black floor length dress with the left side covered in dark green and lime green colors like an explosion from a firework. The dress clung to her like second skin revealing all her curves and flaring out at the bottom. She had smoky green make-up on with her hair laid down in curls to through it all together. "Down boy! Hahaha. I thought you were supposed to make Bella drawn to you not the other way around." Emmett said walking into the school. Damn this is going to be harder than I thought.

All any of the girls could talk about was Bella and her dress. While all the guys were thinking about how to get her in bed. Emmett and Jasper had to hold me back several times from lunging at some of the more inappropriate thoughts. By the time lunch came around I was so fucking furious that Jasper was working overtime to keep me from attacking anybody. when we walked into the cafeteria I headed straight to our table not even bother to grab any food. Soon the rest of my family joined our table followed by Angela and Ben. "Hey guys, um…this is my friend Ben and I was wondering if he could join us for lunch." Angela says blushing. Before anybody could reply someone else does. "Sure he can. He is welcomed to sit with us as long as he likes." Bella replies as she sits down. "Um…thank guys. I just didn't want to intrude, but I really wanted to have lunch with Angela." Ben says. _Maybe this will give me the chance to build up the courage to ask her out._ He thought.

Our peace was soon broken by slut 1 and slut 2. "Hey Edward, You're looking good today." Jessica attempts to say seductively but ends up sounding like a man. Bella snorts and I flash my eyes at her about to ask what, when slut 1 aka Lauren speaks up. "What's your problem? Are you jealous because no one likes you and everybody thinks you're an attention seeking whore? The only reason why they hang out with you is because they take pity on you." Angela was about to jump in when slut 2 aka Jessica jumps in. "It's not like your even pretty. You walk around like you fucking on this school when really you a nobody. You expect everybody to b at your beck and call. You know I was thinking about what happened to Angela here and I see what happened was my fault and I do feel sorry about it, but I also realized that if you were in her position I would thing you deserved it." Everybody gasped at what Jessica just said. My eyes flashed to Bella to see her eyes completely black. This isn't good. _"Man she is about to blow."_ Jasper thought and before anybody could grab her she was up.

"Let me tell you this and I'm only going to say this once so listen closely, and that goes for everybody in here. Your right I am a nobody and I'm proud of it. I am my own person. I don't fucking go around flaunting what I have like you two do. These people sitting at this table right here are my friends. My real friends. I didn't have to bribe them with sex, money, or anything. They are my friends because they want to be. Because they know that I will have their back no matter what happens in life I will always be there when they need me and they will do the same. Those people at your table could give a flying shit about you. The only reason why they stay with you because they think your popular and they use you two for sex when they want to that's why you hang out with guys and no girls. Don't come up to my table and flaunt yourself at people that don't want you, and don't even open your fucking mouth to speak until I'm finish. I am sick and tired of you two and I want to make sure you get this once and for all.

Edward doesn't want you, because you have no respect for yourselves as women. If you want to be a fucking hoe then go to Hollywood and become a porn star or a prostitute, but don't you every come over and run your mouths about shit you don't even know. I don't fucking seek attention I try to avoid it as much as possible. Your right I'm not pretty I am fucking beautiful on the inside as well as the outside and no fucking guy here can see that. So I advise you to take your shallow asses somewhere else and get a fucking reality check. Now Lauren what I'm about to say has nothing to do with you so I advise you to leave unless you want some too. Now you listen to me you fucking bitch. I warned you that if you even think about or pull a fucking stunt that you did with Angela again on anyone you would have to deal with me. And since I'm feeling generous I'm not going to completely whoop your ass I'm just going to teach you a quick lesson in knowing when enough is enough." By the time she finished her speech Jessica was backing up slowly, when she was about to turn around Bella grabbed her arm and flipped her on our table. When she got up Bella reached back and shocked her right in the eye as the bell rang. "Next time, I won't be so nice." Bella said throwing her lunch in the garbage and headed to class.

I walked in and sat next to her. "Bella are you okay?" I asked quietly not really sure if that was the right question I should be asking. "Bella I'm sorry about yesterday I didn't mean for you to tell us your history unless you were ready. I was just…ugh I'm just sorry please forgive me?" I pleaded but she still didn't respond. It was like she was on autopilot when school was over I walked over to Bella's car to try and talk with her once more. As I was waiting I was once again cornered by slut 1 and slut 2. "So Edward I was thinking that we should go out sometime." Jessica said. Do they not know when to quit. "No I'm sorry I'm not interested." I said politely. "That's fine we can hang out." Lauren said. Before I got to answer I was interrupted. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Bella yelled. Jessica slowly backed up while Lauren stood her ground. "Why don't you just go away?" Bella whined and I'd be damned if her pout wasn't fucking sexy as hell. "Why don't you just go back to where ever you came from?" Lauren sneered. "Hmm…let's see because it's physical impossible to go back into my mother's womb, and that's quite frankly is disgusting to think about." She said.

"Why don't you just go somewhere? We are just talking with Edward." Lauren shot back. "I wish I could but your by my car, and as for talking to Edward I don't give a shit talk with him somewhere else, I just want to go home and forget today even happened." Bella mumbled. "No you just want to run away because you realized that nobody really likes you or will ever want to be with you." Lauren said with a smirk. "Ugh that's it. You know what fine let's play it your way. You will have a minute. One minute at kissing Edward whoever in the end that he walks ups to and kisses is the one he prefers. The other will have to suck it up and take it. No questions ask. Jess will go first, then me, and lastly you. I hope you win so you can leave me the fuck alone and run off to paradise. Edward I'm sorry for putting you on the spot but can we just get this over with." Bella finished. To say I was speechless would be an understatement. I was fucking paralyzed. "No I don't want to do this." I complained when I could speak again. "Fine Lauren pick someone else and make it quick I want to go home." Bella stated in a monotone. "No if it's not Edward I don't want to do it." She stated bluntly. "Fine I guess we are not doing it no move so I can go home I have things to do." Bella replied. What are you agree you dip shit. Rosalie shouted in her head. "Fine can we hurry and get this over with. Alice can you please come and time this." I said.

"Okay when I say now you have a minute to kiss Jessica. Now!" I walked over to here and kissed her. She pressed herself against me trying to get me to open my mouth. That wasn't going to happen. Ugh this is the longest minute of my life. "Times up!" Alice shouts. I walk over to Bella who hands me a bottle of mouth wash and a wet cloth. I raised my eyebrow at her. "I don't want to catch anything and I don't won't to taste her on you It might cause me to throw up." I quickly whip and rinsed my mouth out and pocketed it before walking back to her. "Now!" Alice said again and my lips crashed to Bella's. I tried to get her to open up but she wouldn't. she didn't do anything except stand there and move her lips, and to soon my minute was up. I whipped my lips and used the mouth wash before stepping to Lauren. When Alice said now Lauren grabbed my face and kissed me. I was so shocked by her movements that my mouth was open and she quickly slipped her tongue in. it was so fucking disgusting I actually almost gagged but I stopped myself. When my minute was up I quickly scrubbed my mouth and rinsed my mouth several time before walking back to the girls.

Looking at them I came up with an idea. I walked over to Jessica and everyone gasped. "I'm sorry Jessica but I didn't feel anything when we kissed." I looked up to see Bella already walking back to her car. I quickly went to Lauren. "I'm sorry but I didn't feel anything in our kiss except disgust." I shuddered. I ran over to Bella and grabbed her by the arm and turned her around. "What do you want?" she said. "You owe me for this." Was all I said. Before she got to reply I pinned her against her car and captured her lips with mine. When I tried to get her to open and she refused again; I reached down and grabbed her ass. When she gasped I slipped my tongue in. The strange electrical current that is usually present when we touch is on full blast now.

****Bella's POV****

I can't catch a break. First last night, then today in the cafeteria, and now this whole kiss bull shit. I don't even know why I even decided this. Watching Edward kiss Jessica was disgusting, but when I seen Lauren attack Edward with her mouth I didn't know if I wanted to roll over laughing or throw up. What shocked was when he walked up to Jessica. I really thought he was going to pick Lauren, but it shows you that you just don't know what goes through a guys mind oh well. I started to head to my car so I can finally go home and relax. When I get to my car someone grabbed me and spun me around. "What do you want?" I said before I realized it was Edward. "You owe me for this." What does he mean I owe him. I couldn't even get to voice my thoughts before his lips where on mine. At first I wasn't responsive because he picked Jessica didn't he? But when he grabbed my butt everything changed. That stupid electric current that I feel when he touches me came back tenfold. All I could think, feel, and taste was him. Shit I think I'm really am falling in love with this damn vampire. Damn this can't be happening. _Stop fighting it. Your know you want him just as much as he wants you._ I ignored my thoughts and pushed Edward away. I turned around and hoped in the car and drove off. I couldn't head home I knew that for sure so I decided I head to Charlie's and make him some dinner.

I made him some steak and potatoes and left a note saying I would not be joining him for dinner. I ran out to my car and headed back home. Just as I thought I had the fucking welcoming committee here. _FUCK FUCK FUCK! CAN'T I BE ALONE FOR A FUCKING MINUTE! I DON'T NEED THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW!_ I screamed in my head. Taking deep breathes I open the gate so everybody could come in. I parked my car in the garage and walked back to the front door to let everybody in. I simply ignored everybody and ran upstairs to change. I grabbed my blue lightening bikini, matching towel and backpack and headed back down stairs. I looked up to see every bodies mouth gaped open. I wasn't in the mood to tell them to close it instead I went into the dining area and placed my bag on the table before turning to the kitchen. "Um…um Bella…why are you wearing that?" Edward asked me. I grabbed some juice and an apple and headed back to the table. "What kind of stupid question is that why do people wear bathing suit for?" I snapped back. I couldn't help it I am beyond pissed today.

"Bella why are you so mad? Is there anything we can do to help?" Jasper asked. I wanted to snap back but I decided against it. I looked at everyone and then my eyes stopped on Rosalie for a moment then on Alice. What will hurt if you try and trust them? I guess nothing but this will take a while to make a bond work. "Alice can you give me your hand please?" I asked holding out my hand. She gave it without hesitation. I quickly absorbed her gift and released her hand. Now I thought about a campout with the gang and family this week. I saw that Angela and Ben won't be able to join us until Friday. That was fine. I pulled out of the vision with everybody staring at me. "What is wrong now?" I asked a little irritated. "Your eyes where completely purple. Like no white in them what so ever." Emmett explained. I just shrugged it off and took out my fone and called Charlie.

"Hello police department this is Chief Diamond speaking what's your emergency?" He answered. "Don't speak just listen. When you get off of work today you will go home and pack clothes for a whole week all the way up to Sunday. I don't want no argument from you. Deputy mark can handle the fort down until next week. There is diner already made for you. I expect you at my house no later the ten pm. Do you understand Charles? You will not be going fishing with Billy this week I will personally go down to la Push and tell him. If you want to go fishing I will have it set up for you when you get here. Make sure you have everything you want or is going to need because when you get her the house will be on lockdown." Not even letting him answer I hung up the phone and called Esme. "hello Cullen residence Esme speaking." "Hi Esme, it's Bella." "Oh hey sweetie is everything okay? Is Edward behaving himself or do I have to come and get him." I smiled at that. "No unfortunately everything is not okay. I am going to be sending Alice over in a minute so she can help you pack for everybody until Sunday night. Everybody is coming over for a lockdown. I will explain when everybody gets here." "Okay dear I'm starting right now see you in a little while." With that I hung up the phone. "Do you care to explain what is going on?" Edward asked. Ignoring him I dialed Angela mom. "Hello Mrs. Webber." "Yes this is Mrs. Webber speaking." "Hi Mrs. Webber this is Bella Diamond. I'm sorry for the late notice but I need Angela to be allowed to stay at my house until Sunday night." "Sure dear, but can I ask what for?" "Oh yes, you see I'm going through some tough times right now and I really need someone to talk too. I will make sure that we get all our homework for the week so we won't fall behind, I promise." "I don't like the idea of Angela not going to school for a whole week but since you were there for her when she needed you the most, I'll allow it this once." "Thank you I will be there to pick her up in an hour." "Alright see you then." I quickly dialed Ben's number. "Ben this is Bella. Listen to me carefully. I need you to pack clothes, swim trunks and whatever else you will need up until Sunday night. You and Angela are coming to my house. If you parents need to know why give them my number okay." "Sure thing Bells, but what's going on?" "I'll explain everything when I get everybody together, bye." Finally Carlisle. "Hello Bella how may I help you?" I took a deep breath before I began. "Hi Carlisle. I know how much you love your job and everything but I need to miss work the week until Sunday night to come to my house for a lockdown. I will explain everything once everybody is here." "Sure Bella. My shift is over now I just need someone to replace me for the week and I'll be over there." "Thank you, bye." I hung up the phone and placed it on the table.

This just can't be happening. I stood up and pacing back and forth pulling my hair. First I changed the vision I'm making Angela and Ben come here. Second I'm telling everybody's secret that is not meant for me to tell. Hopefully they will tell them or just not hold it against me. Ugh! I didn't know I shocked the wall till I felt blood twinkling down my hand. I walked over to the sink and ran water over it until it the cuts vanished. I walked back up the stairs and grabbed my jean shorts and a white beater. And a pair of black converse and headed back down stairs. "Can you tell us now what is going on?" Edward asked again. "Jasper I need you to go to the school with Rose and pick up all of your guys work for the week and Angela, Ben, and mine. Can you do that for me please." I asked ignoring Edward all together. "Sure Bella, but what is going on? What do you want me to tell them?" "I don't care. Go up to Ms. Cope and work your vamp dazzling skills on her. I need everybody situated by the time comes. This house will be on lockdown by the time Charles gets here. I don't care that ya'll have to hunt I will have that taken care of. I just need you to do this for me please. That is all I'm asking right now from you." "Sure thing Bella." Rosalie said. I tossed her my car keys. "Don't scratch my baby." She smiled and they left. "Alice you can head out now. Grab swim thing, regular clothes, and whatever else you think your siblings is going to want while you guys stay here. I advise you to go shopping after you drop off their stuff so you can have more room in the car. You need to be back here before ten pm go." With that I was left with Edward and Emmett.

I turned to Emmett. "I'm giving you a choice. You can stay here and get the second floors room set up or you can come with me to pick up Ben and Ang. And go grocery shopping." He looked from me to Edward several times before I figured out what he was doing. "Don't make me regret my decision to trust you Em." Emmett sighed and nodded. "Fine bells I'm coming with you." I turned to Edward and snapped my fingers. "All other doors are locked besides the ones for your family and the others. This is my card for you to go to the sports store and grab outside games and camping supplies I want big tents. If you have a question call me. I don't want to argue with you either so for once just listen to what I tell you. Come on Em we got to go." I pulled Emmett to the garage and hoped in the navigator.

"Where do you want to go first, grocery shopping, pick up the others, or the prank store?" I asked. "Awesome we should go to the prank store after we go grocery shopping so let's pick up the others first." I nodded and headed to Angela's house. "Hi Mrs. Webber is Angela ready?" Almost she is upstairs back some books you can head up there." "Thank you again for letting Angela stay with me for the week." "No thank you for saving my baby girl I owe you." I hugged her before heading up to Angela's room. "Hey Angela you ready?" "Bella what is going on? I had to leave Ben's house early because I had to pack to stay with you. Is there something wrong are you okay? I knew something was going on today with you. I have been so worried." She told me. "I'll explain everything later. Make sure you pack a bathing suit okay, and anything else you will need till Sunday night." I helped her bring her stuff down stairs and to the car. After she finished saying by to her mother. I took off towards Ben's house. "Bella what are we doing here? Ben can't come he has to go somewhere for the week, oh never mind." I giggled a little at her and got out the car. Ben was on the sidewalk waiting. "What did your parents say?" "They said it was fine as long as I got my homework finished." "Did you get everything that you wanted to bring with you this week?" he nodded. I grabbed his bags and put everything in the trunk. "We have to make a detour real quick. In la Push don't worry everything will be fine." I said the last bit looking at Emmett. He knew not to question me and just nodded.

I pulled up to the black residence knowing we were being followed. "I will be back in a moment so just wait her." I walked up to the door and before I could knock a guy who looked to be in his 20s was standing in front of me. "What are you doing here?" he sneered. "Excuse me I don't know who you are but I know you need to get out of my face now." I bit back. "Their kind is not welcomed here they are breaking the treaty." He said grabbing my arm. "Let her go!" Emmett growled walking over to me. "Calm down Emmett. I advise you to release me if you every want to see your imprint again." I sneered. He began to shake. "What do you mean if I want to see her again. How do you know about her?" I shook out of his grip and walked to the door and knocked. "Hey Billy I need to talk to you." "Bella what are you doing here with a Cullen no less." "Right now I don't give a fuck about this damn treaty. If they want to attack tell them to come to my house that is where they will be. Anyways I'm here to tell you Charlie will not be coming to fish on Sunday and will be busy for the rest of the week so you can't reach him. If you have any questions you got my number." I turned back around to head to my car. "Emmett get in now." I told him walking back to the man that grabbed me in the first place. "No you listen to me I don't know who you think you are but if you ever grab me like that or any other women I will hurt you and who ever your close to do you understand me. To make sure you do…" I reached back and let my hand fly shocking him in the face making him fall on the ground. I hoped in my car and drove away.

It was quiet all the way to the grocery store. Well except Emmett who was bouncing up and down in his seat. "Sorry about that guys, anyways grab a basket fill it with the stuff you eat for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. That includes the junk food you like meet me up front in 20 minutes okay." With that we all split up Angela and Ben and me and Emmett. "Em I need you to grab me bbq supplies. Such as steaks, hotdogs and hamburgers I don't care the size or price and meet me in the chip aisle." He went off while I grabbed fruit and vegetables. I was heading to the chip isle when my cart crashed. I looked up to see the last to people I wanted to see. "What do we have here?" Lauren sneered. "Look I would love to sit here and discuss why you're a slut but I have things to do so back the fuck off!" I sneered and shoved her cart out of the way heading to the chip isle. I quickly loaded the basket with soda juice and all kinds of chips. "Okay bells I got what you wanted are you ready to go?" "Yes let's get out here before I commit murder." I snapped at him and headed to the front where the others are waiting. We got in line and I paid for everything while they bagged the groceries. But to think that I could make it out the parking lot in one piece was a stupid thought. As soon as I was about to climb in someone pulled my hair. I turned around to see Lauren and Jessica. "I'm sick and tired of your almighty ass." She said and threw a punch that I quickly dodged, but then Jessica came up behind me and started throwing punches too. I was too busy paying attention to Jessica's wild throws that I didn't see when Lauren punched me in the face, but when she did all I saw was red. I punched Jessica in the face before kicking her. Then I threw her on the ground where she stayed. I turned on Lauren who was backing away. I landed a round house kick to her face that landed her on the ground. I straddled her punching everywhere I could until somebody finally pulled me off.

They threw me in the car and drove off. I dint care if I was being kidnapped I was to pissed. I couldn't see anything but red. The need to kill getting strong. I wonder if Emmett came back from the prank store next door. Maybe he could bring my car back to the house. What if these kidnapper try to rape me like the last. I reached for the door but didn't feel anything, except for someone grabbing my arms and my body on the ground. "Bella can you hear me come on Bella snap out of it. Your okay stop fighting me Dammit!" somebody shouted. I was too worked up to focus on the person talking. "Jasper please a little help her man!" "I'm trying but it useless I can't penetrate her emotions. She is encased in raged, and hatred that it's only surrounding her. Did someone call Charlie? I don't give a damn that it is only 3:30 he needs to get his ass here now." "Shit man get him on the fone!" "Okay Emmett! Chief Diamond You need to get to Bella's right now! No she is not okay! Okay just hurry up. He will be here in a minute." "I only want you and Carlisle in here. Everybody else needs to wait in the den until I get her settled down." "I am not leaving her!" "Edward I ain't got time for this shit you need to do as I fucking say go wait with the others!" "Bella where are you?!" somebody else called. How do all of the people know me? "Bella honey calm down for me sweetie." Something touched my face and I pulled back to shock their face. "Fuck Bella that hurt!" "This is what I'm talking about. She has been fighting me ever since we left the store." "What store?! Please tell me not the grocery store." "Yeah how do you know?" "Because that just where I came from. Two girls named Jessica and Lauren where jumped and Lauren is in critical condition. What in the hell happened?" "I don't know!" "I do. Hi I'm Angela Webber. We were in the car when they walked up to Bella. They were talking about how they're tired of her almighty act when they cornered her. Bella wasn't fighting back until Lauren shocked her in the face. That when Bella just snapped. The same thing happened at school today when Jessica said that she wished Bella was in my place when instead of me almost getting raped." "They said what?! Bella honey listen to me we aren't going to hurt you. Please listen I'm your father Bella." Father. No it's not can't be my father. "Did someone try to bring in the tigers and see if they could calm her down?" next thing I hear is a scream and paws hitting the floor. "Ben I can't believe you can scream so high." "Oh hush Angela I wasn't expecting to see a fucking white tigers running throw the house."

There was laughs through the house. I heard a loud roar. Is that midnight. It can't be why would the kidnappers take me to my house? "Bella can you hear me?" is that Angela. OH MY GOSH! THEY GOT HER TOO! NO NO NO HER MOM TRUSTED ME TO KEEP HER SAFE! I GOT TO DO SOMETHING! " Bella stop fighting us! Relax your safe." I tried to open my eyes to see if I could make out my captives but it was still blurry. "Awe hell! Bells your eyes are completely red. Sweet heart I need you to calm down." Somebody said in a wary voice. "Bella if you can hear me listen. It's me Angela Webber your best friend. I'm fine you are not in trouble and I am not harmed we are in the living room of your house. Please understand what I'm saying. Emmett pulled you from Lauren and carried you to the car. He was also the one that tried to pull you from the car when you tried to make a run for it, but you fell on the ground. There is nobody here to hurt you. It's only the Cullen's, your dad, Ben and me here. Besides your tigers that is. Please all I ask is for you to open your eyes and look at me, so you can see that I'm perfectly fine." I did what the voice said. At first I couldn't see but slowly my vision got better. Everything was blurry but I stopped fighting. "finally she has calmed down." "you can let her go boys." Somebody said. It took a few more minutes for my eyes to focus again. "Angela, dad what's going on what happened?" I looked around frantically. "you went commando on us at the grocery store." Angela said that's when it all came back to me. "I'm so sorry about that where are the others. Dad why are you here so early go home eat dinner and pack like I told you too. I'll give you until midnight but that it. I expect you here by then. I already told Billy so you don't have to worry now hurry." "Sure Bells. I'm on my way now. Hey Sam what are you doing here?" Who the hell is Sam and What the fuck is he doing at my house. "We have a problem." Oh yes the hell we do. I get up and head to the door. "Angela and Ben on the second floor there is a game room I need you to wait for us up there. The rest of you guys outside now!"

"I don't have time for this shit, so you better have a good fucking reason to be at my damn house!" I sneered at the guy known as same. "You broke the treaty, that has been put in place for years." He snapped. "Nobody has bro…" Charlie started to say but I cut him off. "I don't give a damn bout no fucking treaty. Your treaty is fucking useless. Did Emmett fucking attack anybody, no. the only reason he got out the car is because you was fucking man handling me. I can tell you right now you are fucking with the wrong person. The treaty still stands so I advise you to get off my property and leave the Cullen's alone right now." "How are you? Better question what are you?!" Sam said. "I'm your fucking worst nightmare if you don't leave now." I tell him turning back around before he grabbed my arm again. I broke free and kicked him across the lawn. "Don't nobody move do you hear me? If you want me Sam come get me. I know Emily will just love to know that you won't be coming home in one piece." I sneered. "How to you know about Emily?" "I know everything. Now be a good shifter and go home to your imprint/ fiancé." "how do you know that?!" Sam asked I just shrugged. "Oh I just want to hear you say that the treaty isn't broken and you can go." I stated. "No fucking way! That leech knew they wasn't supposed to be on our land in the first place. He shouldn't have listen to a dumb bitch and he wouldn't be in this place in the first place." Some guy said in the back and I lost it.

"DON'T SPEAK UNLESS GIVEN PERMISSION DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" I shouted at the one who spoke. I felt more then saw everybody step back. "Um…how about you calm down now." Sam told me in his alpha voice, which just provoked me more. "DON'T USE YOUR FUCKING ALPHA VOICE ON ME! I AM THE ALPHA HERE AND YOU WILL OBEY ME DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME SAMUEL ULEY! *he nodded* THE TREATY WASN'T BROKEN TODAY BECAUSE I WAS WITH THE SAID VAMPIRE. ASLONG AS I'm WITH THEM WHEN THEY CROSS THE LINE THE TREATY IS STILL UP! I AM NOT ONE TO FUCK WITH TODAY BOY UNLESS YOU WANT YOU WHOLE PACK WHIPPED OUT. NOW YOU WILL LEARN SOME FUCKING MANNERS. YOU DO NOT GRAB A WOMEN UNDER NO CERCUMSTANCE AND IF YOU ARE DOING THAT TO EMILY SHE SHOULD LEAVE YOU SORRY ASS. REMEMBER THIS ULEY YOU ARE NOT THE TRUE PACK LEADER AND WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT YOU WILL BACK DOWN DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! *again he just nodded.* NOW IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO ADD SPEAK NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE." I finished off.

For a while everybody was quiet just looking at me. Wow I have such a fucking headache. One boy from the back ran up to me and put his arms around my shoulders. I looked up to see Jacob Black. "What do you want Jake?" I asked. "I want to know what they have done to you to make you ask like that? This isn't you Bella." He said shaking me. I got out of his grip and stepped back. "You don't who I am Jacob and I'm not in the mood to fight with you. I honestly don't want to hurt you but I will if I have too." "You can't hurt me Bella you never could not even growing up." "Like I said Jacob I don't want to hurt you. Please take your pack and leave and don't every come back." With that I turned around, but was stopped again when he grabbed my arm. "Hey Bells, I'm talking to you." I turned around and punched him in the face. Then kicked him in the side of his rib cage. Everybody heard the crack. I couldn't care my sight was starting to turn red again. "Bella calm down you don't want to do anything rash again." I heard Jasper speak. I tried to listen to what he said but my body wanted to do the opposite. I took a step forward when two pair of arms grabbed me from the back. "I'd advise you to listen to my daughters warning and go now because I can honestly tell you that she is letting them hold her back from hurting you." Charlie tells them. "I want you to verbally say out loud that the treaty is not broken." I growled. "Fine the treaty is not broken, but we will be talking later about who and what you are to see if you are a danger to our people." I said. "That will never happen, but have a nice day, and don't come back again ya here." I said in a southern twang. Somebody from behind me snorted.

After they were gone I tried to pull free but somebody still had a hold on me. "Don't fight me Bellsie I'll let you go when we get back in the house." Emmett said. "Dad just go and eat dinner and pack. You have until midnight that gives you a little over seven hours, so enjoy your free time while you can and I'll explain everything when you and Alice gets back." I told him. He nodded and headed to the car. We all headed back inside. As soon as Emmett let me go I headed for the door. Unfortunately it was being block by Rosalie. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked. "I'm going to the car so I can grabbed the grocery and everybody's stuff." I said rolling my eyes. "Don't worry it's all taken care of the groceries are put away and everybody's belongings is down by the stairs." She told me. I shrugged and walked back to the living room. "Angela and Ben if ya'll ain't doing the nasty in my game room can you please join me down in the living room." I shouted upstairs. Soon a blushing Angela and Ben walked down the stairs. I giggled at the sight. "Okay since we are waiting for two more people before I show you to your rooms, you have free range over the house. The third floor is off limits and all the doors that are lock are locked for a reason." With that said I walked into the dining room and took off my short and white beater and grabbed my towel off of the table. If you need me I'll be in the indoor pool." I said walking through the living room to the hall by my dance studio and out to the pool area.

Finally peace and quiet. That is all I ever asked for. I opened the sun roof so I could watch the sky as I float through the water. All to quickly my peace was broken by a crash. I swam to the edge of the pool and jumped out not even caring that I'm dripping wet. I stood under the shower for a second before running towards the noise that came from the game room. When I walked in there I wished I hadn't. game systems smashed. TV has a remote through it. Come on why can't I catch a break. "Get out everybody right now, just wait for me in the living room." When they we gone I quickly repaired everything and walk down stairs to the living room and called midnight to me. "Midnight I left a puddle of water in the game room can you and some of the others clean it up and close the door when your finish. Then can you dry the trail back to the pool." She purred in agreement then headed off to do what I asked. I turned to my guest. "The game room is off limits till I see fit. Jasper get the door please Alice is pulling up." I told them. Not even a minute pass and Alice is barging in with a million of shopping bags. "Thanks Jazzy can you get the rest out the car. Awe you went swimming without me no fair I just got a new bathing suit." Alice whined. "No I'm heading back right now just sit you bags by the piano and change. We're waiting on Charlie before I show you to your rooms." Alice squealed and grabbed Angela and Rosalie by the hands and dragged them to the downstairs bathroom. Before coming back out and grabbing Esme. Rosalie was the first to walk out in a black and red Monokini and came and stood by me. Next was Esme in a black retro one piece bathing suit. Then was Alice in a black and pink twisted bikini. Last but certainly was Angela in a forest green tankini with boy shorts for the bottom. "Don't ya'll look hotter than hell. If I knew it was a contest for the best bathing suit I would of worn my other one." I tell them laughing. "You have more bathing suits." Edward said. We all looked up and seen the guys with their mouths open staring at us. Wow I can't believe we totally forgot they were there.

"Yes I have more than one bathing suit what kind of question is that? Well come on ladies lets go swimming." We all linked arms and started walking. "Hey what about us we want to come too." Emmett whined while the other guys nodded in agreement. "Well then I advise you to change into your swim trunks and come to the pool." With that the girls and I headed out to the pool. "Don't worry about it being super cold the pool is heated." "Omgs! You have a diving board let's have a diving contest just us girls!" Alice screams jumping up and down. I looked at the others and they nodded in agreement. "Okay we will have the guys be the judge. Let's just get in and want for the others." We all dove in and began swimming around until the guys finally showed up. "Finally we have been waiting for ever for ya'll!" Alice scolded them while we just laughed. "What are you talking about woman it's only been five minutes." Emmett replied. "Anyways are ya'll just going to stand out there or are you going to join us?" I asked. Everybody dove in except Emmett who decided to do a cannonball in the pool and swam over to us. I swam to the middle while the girls hung back. "So since you are all in the pool now I need to ask ya'll a favor. I need ya'll to be the judge for are diving contest." The shrugged and swam to where the girls were and handed them the score cards.

It ended me coming in first place with Angela in second and Rosalie in third followed by Alice and Esme. Everybody began horsing around after that and I got out and walked under the shower before getting into the Jacuzzi. I closed my eyes and leaned back just relaxing. I most of dosed off because I was being nuzzled by something. I just turned my head until something bit me. My eyes flew open to see everybody surrounding me in the Jacuzzi and midnight head next to me. "What is it?! Fuck can't a girl have a minute to herself! Midnight I swear to goodness you better have a good reason for waking me up!" I snapped at her. She growled at me and that's when I realized what I just did shit. "Midnight I'm sorry. Yeah I know I'm sleeping outside tonight, don't get all cocky on me. Can you grab my towel for me." I asked her and she throttle over to my stuff. I got out and walked over to the other shower with the bath supplies is and hopped in closing the current and removing my bikini before washing off the chlorine. When I was smelling like strawberries I reached out for my towel to dry off, and wrap up in. "Okay ya'll can hang out here for a little bit more, I'm just going to go start on dinner. Towels are over here in the cubbies." I told everybody after picking up my discarded bikini and put it in the laundry basket before heading up stairs to change. I grabbed a pair of sweat and a white beater and headed back down toward the kitchen.

I made a quick César salad to go with the steak and potatoes, and for desert I made chocolate mousse. While the roast was cooking I walked over to my vampire pantry and grabbed some blood out and set it on the counter. Esme walked in the kitchen just after that. "Can I help you with anything dear?" "Oh yes there is wine glass for your family in that cabinet and the plates in that one for the rest of us in the other. Can you set the table for me please?" "Sure sweetie I'll get right on that." As soon as she left the kitchen I decided to make a second desert just for them. When diner was done I called everybody to the dining room. When I walked in there I felt like something was wrong. I looked at everybody then at the table. Their where plates next to each other and no glasses at the head of the table. I set the salad down on the table before placing Esme and Carlisle glasses where they belong. Then I quickly fixed the rest of the table. There I felt better by that. "Oh no sweetie I don't want to sit at the head of the table in your house." Esme said quickly. "No Esme that's fine. I don't feel right by sitting at the head when I have parents in my house. I know it's silly but I just feel better with you and Carlisle at the heads." I explained. Everybody sat down across from there significant other, well almost everybody I was stuck with Edward.

I walked back into the kitchen and brought out the small thing of steak and potatoes in the center of the table. Before heading back for the Cullen's 'food'. I quietly poured there glasses full before bringing out a small jar of cherries. Then going back for the sprite and cherry juice. I poured the cherry juice in the bottom of Angela and Ben's glasses before adding the sprite and dropping in the cherry. I did the same to mine and sat down. "Bella what exactly did you just make in my glass." Ben asked skeptically. I giggled at his face. "How bought you try it first, before you judge and if you don't like it I have something else for you." He did and I almost fell out of my sit form the face he made. I went into the kitchen and made the same thing except with coke instead of sprite and brought it out to him. He lifted his eyebrow at me and I just smirked at him until he drunk it. Again I almost fell out of my seat laughing at his choice. "What's so funny Bella?" Ben asked. "Nothing really it just funny about which one you prefer that's all." I said giggling. "What I don't understand?" he said. "The one with the sprite is called a Shirley temple and the darker on that's in your hand contains coke and it's called a Roy Rogers. I thought it was funny that you preferred the girls drink in my case to the man one." I said snickering again. "Why do you call it a girl's drink if it's named after a guy?" he asked. "Simple real women drink Coke. You don't see most guys drinking coke as you do women. They mostly drink clear soda besides Pepsi, but Pepsi is forbidden in this house. I only mess with Coke products." I laughed and he frowned.

We talked all the way though dinner and now it was time for desert. I cleared the table and brought out the chocolate mousse. And sat back down. "Bella what about the Cullen's where there desert?" Angela asked. "Oh no that's alright we're good." Carlisle said. "Nonsense I just forgot to bring it out." I ran into the kitchen and grabbed their desert. I set one in front of each one of them. They looked at me questionably. I giggled. "It's called the forbidden fruit. I hope you enjoy it. You better not do what I think you are Emmett. It's fine if your to chicken to try it I'll understand." I told him. "I ain't no chicken." Emmett says before scooping a big spoon full and putting it in his mouth. This time I fell out of my chair laughing. His eyes almost popped out of his head. "Oh Mother of God Bella how…mmmm…hey Edward if you're not going to try that can I have it please." He begged Edward. I sat up to see everybody staying at Emmett. "What you need to try it before you say anything to me?" he stated. I watched everybody take a tentative bite before they had the same expression that Emmett has on his face. "Wow Bella can I get this recipe sweetie." Esme said. I simply nodded. Emmett was the first down with his desert. "Bellsie is there anymore?" he whined I got up and grabbed the bucket and added a scoop to each of their cups before putting it back in the fridge.

"Ow brain freeze!" Emmett screeched. I walked up to him and hit him in the back of his head. "Owe my ears you jerk! You shouldn't have put so much in your mouth in the first place you idiot." I scolded him. "It wasn't my fault it was soooo good." He whines I simply grabs everybody's done dish and bring them to the sink to wash. "Here let me help." Edward's voice said. I looked up and sure enough he was there. I simply handed him the towel and began washing while he dried. We did it in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. " I just wanted to say thank you. This was the first time my family actually got together and ate like a real family, so thank you." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "You welcome." I told him and headed to the leaving room just as the front door opened and Charlie walked in on his fone. I walked over to him and grabbed it out his hands. "Bells I was on that." He said. I looked at the fone to see he was talking with deputy mark. "Hi Mark this is Bella. I'm sorry but Charlie is no longer allowed on the fone until Sunday night. If you have an emergency that he just has to be there you can reach him on my cell. Thanks for understanding alright good night bye." With that said I hung up, and called everybody to the living room. "Okay one at a time you will walk up and place you cell phone, pagers, and any keys in the box. You will get it back at the end of your stay here. Please shut them off to same with all further problems you will have with me. Thank you." I walked over to the box and placed my hand on the scanner to open it. One by one they did as I told them. When every device and set of keys in the box I closed it.

"why isn't your fone in the box as well?" Edward asked. "Because mine is the life line so parents and other people can reach me when needed. Now if you will follow me with your belonging I will show you to your rooms. Whatever you do at home you are welcomed to do here followed that you stay out of places that you don't belong thank you. The door on your left will be Carlisle and Esme room. The one on the right Charlie's. Angela is on the left and Ben is on the right. Then goes Alice and Jasper on the right and Rosalie and Emmett on the left. We need to skip more doors and we come to Edward's room on the left. Now that everybody knows where everybody's room is I will let you settle in. if you need me call me." I walked back down the hall and up the stairs toward my room where all the tigers are at. "Midnight don't go tearing up my room now and that goes for all of you." I walk to my closest and grab a blanket and pillow and head back down the stairs. I place everything on the chair and walk back to the pool. I closed the roof and grabbed the laundry basket, and headed to the laundry room.

As soon as I got the clothes going I grabbed my pillow and blanket and went to the hammock I have set up out back, and laid everything on it. I walked back into the house and headed towards the kitchen. I took out a large bowl and a small bowl. In the large bowl I dump 5 dozen eggs with several packs of blood and mixed it. When it was incorporated enough I covered it and placed it in the fridge til morning. I poured soften butter in the food processor with some blood. When the butter turned the color I wanted I scraped it out and put it in the small bowl to refrigerate overnight. I quickly washed my hands and went back to the living room. I walked over to the piano and started playing with it. Should I tell everybody about the lockdown now or should I tell now. Since Charlie came back early I could tell them tonight that way they who could, could sleep on it. But on the other hand it is going on 11:30pm I should just tell them after breakfast in the morning. Yeah I think I'll wait till after breakfast. I was in the middle of Beethoven symphony when there was a roar from up stairs. Ugh I can't believe I lost my room for the night. I need to find a way to control this temper. I moved away from the piano and went back to the kitchen where I found my backpack against the wall. I decided to put my back pack in the room before turning in for the night.

I didn't want to look in my room afraid of what I will see so I just cracked my door and dropped my bag in them before turning around and heading to the second floor. I walked to Angela's room and knocked on it, but nobody answered so I peeked in to see she was already asleep. I turned off the light and left. I did the same to Ben. I'm glad that they are sleeping so comfortably. Finally I walked into my dad's room. He was already in bed asleep with the baseball game going. I went and sat down by him. "Dad I know you can't hear me but I need to tell you something. I'm not mad at you and I don't hate you even though sometimes it seems like that. It's just I'm so confused. I don't know what to do. It feels like I'm falling apart at the seams. I don't belong here dad. Everybody knows that even you.*I sigh heavily* Just forget it; all I'm trying to say is I love you. Even if I don't show it, I want you to always remember that." I shut the T.V off and left the room. I don't know what the Cullen's are doing and I don't care right now. I headed outside and climbed on my hammock gently rocking back and forth. Right when my eyes was about to shut someone spoke up.

"Why are you sleeping outside Bella?" Jasper asked. I didn't even turn in his direction. "Because I made a promise to my babies. If I were to take my anger out on them when it's not their fault I'll sleep outside while they have free rain over the house, so expect to be sharing the living room with them while everybody else is sleeping." I explained. "Why did you take your anger out on them in the first place and not on the person that caused it?" he asked. "Because I don't want to be a monster. I was very close to it today. I don't know ever since I came here it's been getting worse. I ran away from home to escape the pain several times I don't know what else to do anymore." I told him sitting up with my head on my knees. "Bells there is no reason for you to cry. It's not…" I cut him off. "If you finish that sentence I will hurt you Jasper." I through back at him finally looking up and wished I hadn't. all of the Cullen's were out here. Groaning I looked backed down. Why can't I every escape them? What is it about them that draws mw in so much? I guess since I have them here I should at least apologize. Without looking up I spoke. "Listen I'm sorry about earlier with the shifters. I didn't mean to break the treaty for you guys but I was in a hurry and to drop Emmett at the border would of brought up to many question. He really was only trying to protect me which I didn't need but I appreciated. You're a great big brother Em, and thank you for pulling me away from Lauren today. I…I don't…know w-what would…of…" I couldn't finished. I was violently shaking with tears sliding down. Next thing I know I'm in a pair of strong arms. "No Bella. I don't want you thinking like that. You're the best little sister I can every ask for. It wasn't your fault that you were provoked. Beside if they try to press charges we can say it was self defense and we have eye witnesses to back that up. Beside I know you can take care of yourself after I seen you punch that mutt is his face earlier. Hahaha I was so jealous! But I know how you can make it up to me. Can I please…please…please with a cherry on top have my surprise. I'm tired of waiting Bellsie." He whined and I giggled and hugged him back. "We will see Em." Was all I said.

"Awe no fair! I'm going to be old and wrinkly by the time I get it." He complained and I busted up laughing. "When I see a wrinkle on your body you can have it and bags under your eyes don't count. Oh which reminds me. I have everybody concealed so you shouldn't be tempted by blood even if it spilled." I told everybody. "Yea I figured that much when I didn't pick up a scent from Angela or Ben." Jasper said. "Not to ruin the moment or anything but when do we find out why we are all here?" Edward asked. "After breakfast." I told him without looking at him. "It is going on 1am I'm exhausted I will talk with ya'll in the morning good night." I told them with a big yawn as I laid back down and got comfortable. This time nobody interrupted me and for that I was grateful.

****Edward's POV****

We left Bella outside and headed into the living room where we decided to have a family meeting. "Okay now that everybody is in bed sleep what exactly are we suppose to do?" I asked. "I guess we would do what we will usually do at home." Carlisle said. "We can't because we aren't at home. I can't go into any room I want because there locked. I can't go to the third floor because it's not mine to go to." I said exasperated. "What is your problem now?" Alice snapped. "My problem is that I'm no closer to getting her to talk to me then yesterday. I don't know it's like when she made me do that damn kissing thing after school and I picked her; she just became withdrawn from me and I don't know if it's something I done or not. She is so frustrating. Every time we touch I feel I don't know sparks or tingles maybe, and it only grows it never shrinks. I could of sworn she felt it too, but then she pulled back and drove away. why do I have so much bad luck?" I asked to no one in particular. "How about this? You are here for a whole week man. Find a way to win her heart. Talk to Charlie to see if he has any opinions and suggestions that will help you. " Emmett says. I nod not knowing exactly what to say. _I wonder what all this has to do with us. Is Bella planning to tell us more about her or is something wrong, but why would she bring humans into the mix?_ Carlisle thought hit me. I looked over at him. "Do you think there is something wrong or she plans on telling her friends as well as us?" I asked him. "I honestly don't know but we should be finding out in a few hours. So everybody should just relax for the time being and we will meet back he at 5am okay?" Carlisle said. Everybody went to their room except for me. I decided to stay in the living room to play the piano.

Right when I sat down at the piano I heard paws coming down the stairs. I looked up to see midnight coming down the stairs. "Hey midnight." She didn't even look at me. She just jumped on the couch and turned on the animal planet. It was an episode on predators vs. prey. I let her watch her show in piece for a while but the urge to play was getting over powering. I quietly started to play the song I composed for Esme years ago. When it was over I decided to just play a while with some notes until a tone stuck in my head. There was something about it that just screamed Bella to me. I played it over and over again, but I was missing something. "What is it missing?" I asked nobody. And that's what I got nothing. I was in my own little world playing this tune trying to figure out what I was missing, that I didn't know someone came and sat down next to me. "That beautiful Edward, what is it called?" a soft voice said. I looked up to see Bella next to me. "Um…it doesn't have a name yet. It's not even finished. I'm missing something but I can't put my finger on it. It's so frustrating that I can't get it." I told her. "Don't worry about it. Just slow down and breathe. Let your heart take you to the place you need to go." She said with a big yawn. "Oh I'm sorry did I wake you up?" I asked feeling awful about waking her. "No it's 6am. I have been up for a while. Your family came in here but you where so wrapped up in the music that they headed back to their room. I was going to head to my room but you looked on the verge of destroying my baby here so I decided to intervene." She said. "I'm sorry Bella. Your right I was probably on the verge of destroying you piano. Thanks for letting me play it by the way. I really do appreciate it." I told her.

"There's no need for your apologizes; it's quite understandable really. I had many times I was on the verge of writing a song and I couldn't get it or there was something that was missing and you knew that the thing missing will make or break you and no matter how hard you try you couldn't figure it out, and you take all your frustration out on the object that is not producing what you want." She said with a smile. "That's exactly how I feel. What did you do that helped you?" I asked. "To each their own. What works for me may not work for you. For me I switched instruments until I calmed down, playing different songs, until my mind is clear of everything, and that's when I figure out what I was missing. But I feel like what you are trying to do needs to be done on the piano. I don't know why but it feels right." She said looking at me. For a while everything was quiet but then things changed. That strange current was pulsing through me again and I wasn't even touching her. I'm not sure if I leaned in first or she did it didn't matter. "Hey Edward it seems like your done playing the…oh never mind." Emmett said from the stairs making me and Bella pull apart just as our lips were about to touch. "I'm sorry for interru…" he was cut off by a knock on the door, which brought the rest of my family down the stairs. Bella got up from the piano and headed for the door. I shot Emmett a glare for ruining the moment between Bella and me knowing that, that will never happen again.

"Who is it?" Bella asked. "It's me Paul." Said the voice. "Paul who and how in the hell did you get in my gate?" Bella snapped back. "Paul from yesterday, and I hoped over the wall." He said. Bella walked away from the door and upstairs. I don't know what she was doing but a few minutes she came down with a berretta m9 and a stun gun. She slipped the stun gun in her pocket and the gun behind her back before answering the door. "What do you want?" she said calmly while slipping her hand in her pocket. "Look it wasn't my idea to come here so just listen. I'm sorry for calling you a dumb bitch yesterday, and the consul will like a word with you today." He stated. "Well no offense Paul is it, but I don't accept your fucking apology because first it wasn't sincere and second you was forced to do it. I will not be going to see the consul today or ever. Your need to get off of my fucking property and take your friends that are hiding behind the wall with you." Bella snapped. "What the fuck is your problem?! I don't give a damn if you accept my apology but you will be coming with us to speak with the consul now." He said grabbing her arm that wasn't in her pocket just as his friends hoped the gate running towards us. "I'd advise you to let go or you'll regret it." She said calmly. "Oh what are you going to do punch me kick me like you did the others." He said pulling her towards him. Before we could step in Bella grabbed the stun gun out her pocket aiming it just below the belt and pulled the trigger.

Everybody stopped where they stood as Paul let out a blood curling scream. When he fell to the ground twitching Bella stepped back dropping the stun gun. Before Paul could recover she had the gun out point right at His manhood and ended up shooting right below it. "Like I said before you aren't welcomed here. I don't plan on going anywhere with any of ya'll. If you come to my house again I won't miss next time. Now get the fuck off my property." Bella sneered. Paul got up and ran for the gate. "You crazy bitch!" he said shouting back. Bella lifted up the gun and shout Paul right in the ass making him fall over in pain. "Your right I am a crazy bitch, but you might want to hurry up and get that bullet out before that vampire venom runs its course." She told him. She turned around and stalked back in the house just as Charlie was running toward the door. "Bella what the hell was that?! Why do you have a gun in your hand?!" he shouted. Bella simply ignored him and went up stairs. When she came back down she had two needles in her hand. One was empty and the other had some kind of cloudy liquid in it. She walked to where she put our keys and phone's at and took out a pair of keys.

She walked over to Charlie and looked him in the face and spoke. "you have 30 minutes to get down to la Push and back. Give these to Billy and tell him that the empty one is for suck the venom out. They know it's is all at when his blood is back to red. This one is the antidote. It is very important that the give this to him after all the venom is out and only after the venom is out. They will have to squirt it on the wound first before plunging it in the wound. If the try to give it to him anywhere else it won't work." She said in a monotone. "Bella what happened, who did you shoot with venom?" Charlie asked frantically. "I shout Paul after he called me a crazy bitch and tried to force me to go with him. He was correct about me being a crazy bitch but that not the point. If you are not back within 30 minutes I will unleash my fury onto the village. Innocent or not I'd be damned you and them have been warned." She said again in the same monotone voice. Charlie nodded and ran outside.

When he was gone we all turned on her. Before we got to ask her anything there was the sound of paws running down the stairs and growls escaping them. Midnight had her hair standing on ends snarling at Bella. _What the hell is going on? _Everybody thought, voicing my own question. Bella tilted her head to the side. Midnight growled at Bella and took a step forward, which ended up causing Bella crouched and snarling at the tiger. "Bella are you okay?" I asked. Bella looked at me straightening up and smiling. Midnight looked at me then back at Bella she did this several time before turning and walking towards me. Several things happened at once, Charlie came in the front door, and Bella crouched down in front of me snarling mine before back handing midnight to the wall. "Bella what the fuck is going on in here?! Why did you just attack Midnight?!" Charlie screamed at her. She titled her head again as if she was pondering something. When she looked up at Charlie he gasped and took a step back.

"Charlie what is going on?" Carlisle asked. He ignored them and started throwing out commands. "I need somebody to bring me a mirror now! Somebody lock all the windows and doors and bring the other two down stairs. I need everybody in this room right now. That includes all you tigers. She needs to feel like she's safe; like there is nobody hiding trying to get her." With one look at his face my family and I did what we were told. When everyone is gathered Charlie walked over to Bella with the mirror facing him. "Bella honey, do you know who I am?" Charlie asked, but Bella didn't respond she still had that pondering look upon her face. "I'm Charles Xavier Diamond. I am your father. Your mother name is Renee Higginbottom, but she goes by Dwyer now. Can you tell me what you remember?" he asked. Instead of answering she looked around the room and that's when we seen her eyes. They were completely white no pupil no nothing. It was like she was looking for something but not seeing it, until they landed on the piano. She walked over there and began to play. It took me a second to figure out what she was playing and when I did I gasped. She was playing my song I was making for her. "È così bello. Come una ninna nanna, ma la sua mancanti qualcosa. (It's so beautiful. Just like a lullaby, but its missing something.)" She said in Italian. "Sì che è tutto! È una ninna nanna! Essa ha bisogno di un finale morbido. (Yes that's it! It's a lullaby! It needs a soft ending.)" I exclaimed. Walking over to sit next to her; I began playing her lullaby only this time I knew how to end it. She looked at me and smiled, then looked back at Charlie. He looked from me to her several time before sighing. "I should of known this had something to do with you." I looked up in shock. "What do you mean something to do with me? I didn't do anything!" I stated standing up. "I don't have time to explain to you, and I'd advise you to change your tone of voice with me boy!" He snapped back.

Bella got up then and crouched down in front of me again snarling. Right before she pounced Charlie flipped the mirror around, so she could see her reflection. She immediately stood up and accessed the new threat in the room. When she realized it was herself she was looking at she began to shake. She started to back up in a corner, but she didn't know until her back hit it. Nobody knew what to do at this point. "What is going on with Bella?" Esme asked. "I don't know exactly, but from the color of her eyes I can tell that she is struggling with a great battle between body and mind. That's why she is barely responsive, which is also the reason I blame your son here. Whatever he was playing made her react like this." He stated. "How can this be my fault it's just a song." I said. "You don't understand what music is to Bella. She knows things that people don't. She listens to the music before she watches the person playing to get a better understanding of the music. Your song awoke something in her that she doesn't or refuses to accept." He said. That does make some sense I guess, which means she doesn't want to love me. I can understand that; I wouldn't want to love a monster either. This is pointless I don't deserve someone to love me. I belong alone for all of my existence. I was stupid to ever delude myself into that in the first place.

"Edward do you love Bella?" Ben asked. I looked at him questionably before answering. "Yes I love her?" I answered. "Why do you love her? What makes her so special from the others?" he asked. "What is with all these questions?" I asked back. "Just answer them." He said firmly. "It's hard to explain really. She just makes me want to be different. A better person so to speak. She always keeps me guessing on what she will do next. She is the first woman that has ever made me want to take a second look at. I'm not saying that because of her beauty. Of course she is beautiful on the outside you have to be blind not to see it. No it's what is on the inside that makes her beautiful. She stands up for what she believes is right no matter what or who they are. She's not afraid to speak her mind and what a mind it is. She is intelligent beyond means, which allows her to see through people's bullshit, and she has a big heart to match. She is caring, loyal, trustworthy and selfless. All of these are the reason why I love her. Without them she wouldn't be Bella. Yeah I know she has a very dark past but who doesn't. I believe if she didn't go through what she did she wouldn't be the mysterious badass Bella I've fallen for." I told him and he nodded.

"Then prove it walk over there and kiss her." He said calmly. "Have you lost your mind? He isn't about to kiss my daughter." Charlie stated. "No I haven't, but you need to trust me on this one Charlie and let this happen." He said looking at me. I nodded and walked over to Bella. I placed my hand on her cheek and leaned in. Staring into her eyes I realized something. "I can't do this." I said stepping away. "Why is that?" Angela said this time smiling. "Because, I want to kiss her when I know she is feeling the same thing I am. If I kiss here no then I'm no better than all the other guys trying to force themselves on her, and kissing her now feels like I'm taking away he choice and I don't want that." I explain. There was a tap on my shoulder and when I turned around my face was level with Bella's. "Do you really me everything you said?" she asked. "Yes every wo…" I was cut off by Bella's lips. The kiss started off slow but began building with passion and desire. She dug her hands in my hair pulling me closer as if she couldn't get enough, but then she pulled away. I was going to protest until she spoke. "I love you too." As soon a she spoke those words everything went black and I was falling into darkness.

****Bella's POV****

"Edward, are you okay?" I believe Esme asks, but he still didn't respond. I don't know what happen, one minute we are kissing and I tell him that I love him and the next he is passed out on the floor. Something is about to happen, but I don't know what. "Step back everyone." I said. They moved back just as Edward arched his back and screamed a heart wrenching scream. When he opened his eyes everybody gasped. They where the most beautiful emerald green I have ever seen, but it only lasted a few seconds before they turned back to gold. "What happened?" he asked. Ignoring his question I turned and faced everyone else. "Everybody should go up stairs and shower before coming down to breakfast. After breakfast everybody should meet me in the living room we have a lot to discuss." I told everyone and then headed to the kitchen. I took out the big bowl of eggs and butter before grabbing the other food. While to skillets were heating up I when to set the table. It took me a while to finish breakfast since my thoughts about what is to come is haunting me. When the bacon, eggs, and toast was done I walked outside to pick up the stun gun from earlier. When I got back to the dining room everybody was already seated like they were yesterday.

I poured everybody's drink before making their plates and sitting back down. The Cullen's once again just stared at me like I lost my mind. "I thought you would of trusted me by now with food after yesterday." I said to no one in particular. I decided they would eat if when ready and started eating my own breakfast. From the corner of my eye I seen them start to eat and I smiled at the sight. Breakfast was quiet al the morning. I'm assuming everyone was in there own little world. When I was full I stood up. "Excuse me I need to wash up, enjoy the rest of your breakfast." I said bringing my dishes to the sink and washing them before heading up the stairs. When I got to my room I was shocked to see it still in one piece. I took out my red leather dress that I used for my devil costume a few years back and set it on the bed. Before going in and hoping in the shower. I stood under the water until it turned cold and got out. I quickly dried off and changed. I slipped on a pair of black stilettos ankle boots and made my way to my security room and lock the door. I went to and first typed in Angela's name and then I opened a second one and typed in Ben's name. I knew there was something special about Angela but I didn't know for sure what it was but I think I do now, and since the first time I met Ben at Angela's house I had the same feeling. Somehow we all fit together in this puzzle and I need to figure it out. There was a knock on the door. I looked at the security screen and seen it was Charlie standing outside of it.

I got up and left with an I-pad so I could finish my search on them. I closed the door behind me and headed down stair with Charlie on my tail. When I walked into the living room all the seats were filled and I wasn't about to stand so I shrugged my shoulders and went to go sit on Edward's lap. Without taking my eyes from what I was doing I began. "So Charlie what happened down at la Push?" "They weren't listening to me at first. They were trying to get Paul to calm down. He was twitching and shaking all over the place. I know my time was numbered so I was just about to leave the damn needles on the counter til same step in front of me saying that you're not leaving until we get some answers. I wasn't in the mood for all this shit especially after you told me what he did. I told Sam that I wasn't going to answer no question and if he wanted to save his friends life he would want to shut up and do exactly what I said. I told him about the antidote and when and where to give it to him. At first they didn't want to but I told them it wouldn't work unless they did it that way. I monitored it before leaving and heading back here to all hell breaking loose. Bella what is going on with you lately?" Charlie said. I sighed not really knowing what to say. "I honestly don't know? I feel like I'm being pulled in different direction all the time. At first I thought it has something to do with Edward so I tried my hardest to stay away but I knew I just couldn't. *standing up and began pacing* I was being pulled to him.

Dad you have to understand that what is happening has something to do with who I am, but I just don't know what. I have been lost for a while now and yesterday at school I started losing it. I was being consumed by it. I tried to escape so I went to your house and cooked after the kissing fiasco at school. I don't even know why I decided to do it, but when I seen Edward walk up to Jessica, I don't know I was grateful because he found someone but I was also fuming because I couldn't have the person I wanted. I didn't know what he was doing when he came up and kissed me. I was fighting against this pull towards him but it kept getting stronger I was losing the war I couldn't have that so I fled. But I couldn't because when I got home they were waiting for me, asking questions I couldn't answer, and I started slipping more. Whatever that is going to happen to me is going to happen this week I just know it. I just wanted to be left alone to myself. I needed time to think and focus, but I couldn't because everywhere I go there here, he's here, and I couldn't handle it. I was like a rubber band. You can only stretch me so far before I snap and that's what happened when Lauren hit me yesterday.

*looking back down at the screen I silently gasped. I should have known. I thought smiling* It's time I come clean on some things. I'm not a really big fan of the Shape- Shifter because I don't like their judgment on the Cullen's just because their vampires. It's not their fault or their choice to become this but they did chose to rise above the others of their kind. *looked over at the Cullen's to see their shocked expression* You see something has been bothering my spirit ever since I started going to Fork's High, and that was you Angela. You was so sweet and kind hearted to everyone you meet you are truly my best friend, but there was something else about you and I couldn't figure out what. I told myself that it was your secret to tell when you where ready to tell and no one else, so I backed off. That was until the incident in Port Angeles, and you were home with Ben and I got that same feeling I had with him I got with you. You see I am built to destroy evil and to stand up for what I believe is right, so I broke my promise not to meddle. I brought you guys here because you are my family. Friends don't sound right everybody in this room is family. It is made up of vampires, whatever I am, humans, wizards and witches. *I said looking directly at Angela and Ben.*

That's why you guys fit in with our group so well. That's why you guys were so calm and collected while everything was going on for the past couple of days. Angela remember when you were talking to me at your house about something going to happen to me, well you were right, and how you got me to calm down yesterday. The same thing goes for Ben. Nobody knows this but when Ben was talking earlier he wasn't speaking with Edward he was talking to me. He was speaking of my fears, because I see myself as being unworthy of love. You can't love someone with a past like mine, but I wanted to believe and hope that someone could and Ben gave me that hope. Midnight, please forgive me for striking you; I wasn't in my right mind at the time. This is the reason why I brought all of you here. I'm a ticking time bomb. Every last one of you is here as support because only you can help me. If you feel like you can't then let me know then you can leave." I said standing in front of everybody. "I have a question; how can I be a wizard and Angela a witch. This isn't Harry Potter Bella. this is real life we're talking about." Ben says. "Simple your gene only activates ever 150 years. You are descendants from two witch families, but what I say in this house stays in this house." I said. Everybody was quiet for a while so I walked back over to Edward and sat down. "Your right love, we are family and we protect our family. We aren't going anywhere." Edward says wrapping his arms around me.

I guess since we are family it's time to confess my other secrets. I looked at Charlie. He must been having the same thought as me because he nodded. Okay here goes nothing. "Okay so I have a few questions to ask that I've been curious about if that's okay?" I asked everybody. They nodded and I went on. "Em besides football and baseball what other sports you like?" he looked at me and just shrugged. "Nothing else really, but the guys and I really like watching motor cross. There's this chic on there that nobody knows her name and she refuses to take off her helmet, but she kicks ass every race." Emmett says in awe. "Wow your such a dork you know that?" I said giggling. "Thank you, Bella I've been trying to explain that to him forever now." Rosalie said. "Hey Rose can you cover Alice's mouth for me because I'm afraid what my next question might provoke in that evil pixie here." "Hey that's not nice. I'm not an evil pixie." Alice whined but Rose did as I asked. "So I wanted to know what clothing designer you prefer, just in case I decided to go shopping with ya'll I can be on the lookout?" I asked Rose, and everybody broke out laughing as Alice struggled to speak. "All top name brands really, but we really like this designer Diamond. We wore her clothes at our last sleepover here." I nodded. "Good to know okay so you can release the pixie after this question. What music do you guys listen to?" I asked everybody. Carlisle and Esme answered classic. Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward didn't have a preference. Emmett said rap go figure there. "So what about the rest of you?" they all said Scene. I sighed. "Okay well I can see myself watching motor cross with the guys I hate watching football and baseball. We can defiantly go shopping, and I'm find with all music so we good on that too. Any other questions." I asked quickly mad because I chickened out.

"Bells it's time to come clean, or I will tell them." Charlie said sternly. "I can't I'm not ready yet. I know I chickened out; please don't say anything." I pleaded. "No Bella. You're supposed to be able to share everything with your family that means something to you. No tell them." He scolded. "Fine! I am the unknown Motor Cross racer that you like watching. I'm Diamond the designer and I'm Scene yah happy." Everything was silent for almost a second before everybody was screaming at me. "What how can this be?!" "OMGs! I love your clothes!" "Your Scene wow your voice is amazing!" this is what I was afraid off. This is why I stay anonymous or I use an alias. I don't want people acting like this towards me. I got up and ran upstairs to my room locking my door behind me.

I could hear everybody downstairs discussing me. Ugh! I never should have said anything. What am I suppose to do if they are going to be acting like this. I thought pacing around my room. I need to clear my head, but how? I can't go back downstairs with everybody and I refuse to be locked up in my own room. That's when it hit me. I quickly changed into my track outfit and ran to the garage at top speed. When I got there I grabbed my bike and headed out back undetected. I walked inside the doom to the starting gate, and took off. This is what I needed. Just me and the track nothing else seemed to matter. The more I relaxed the more I got into it. I began pulling off stands, twist and flips. I was right, this is what I needed. I started heading back to the starting line when I seen Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Great just great I'm going to kill Emmett for bringing them here.

"Emmett what the hell are you guys doing in my dome?!" I screeched. Edward walked over to me and I just backed off. "No, don't come any closer. I can't do this right now after what just happened in the living room." I said. I knew he looked hurt but so am I. "Bella listen, we didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, but you kind of just laid that all on us and it took us by surprise that's all. We need to have a moment to let that all sink in." Jasper said. "I just didn't want ya'll to treat me different that's all. I didn't want to look up and see you guys staring at me. I couldn't take it that's why I kept it a secret. I don't want to be the center of attention and I don't want to be treated differently." I said in a whisper. This time when Edward walked over to me I didn't stop him. "Love, we aren't going to treat you differently, but you will have to deal with that evil pixie when it comes to the clothes." He said and we all laughed. "Now back to the point. Why in the hell are you guys in my dome, Emmett." I said. "Well you see I heard your bike and I was wondering if we could race again. I honestly tried to come out here by myself Bellsie but these two followed me. It wasn't my fault, so you shouldn't punish me for it. You should punish them, so what do you say can we race?" he said begging me. I rolled my eyes at him. "Sure Em, how many laps you want to go? You guys can sit over there in the stands if you want." I said. "Well we were wondering if we can race with you?" Jasper said pointing between him and Edward. "Fine but if you crash, wreck, or do anything to harm my bikes that's ya'll asses do I make myself clear." I said walking over to the wall and letting the dome walls down.

I walked back over to the guys and snapped my fingers, making a bike appear in front of them. When we got to the starting line, I decided to have some fun. "What do you say we make things a little more interesting, what do you say guys?" I said smiling. "What do you have in mind?" Emmett asked eagerly. "I don't know let's make a bet." "No more bets." Jasper and Edward groaned. "Hell yeah!" Emmett shouted at the same time. "Well since you guys are so against it I let you pick the bet." I told the two boys. They looked at each other before nodding in agreement. "Fine the losers have to kiss anybody of the winners choosing for as long as the winner wants." I said. "Hey I thought you said we get to decide?" Edward said. "I did but ya'll were taking too long and I don't want everybody to come out her, so take it or leave it." I said. "Fine, you're going to eat your words." Emmett said smugly. I started laughing, "We'll see about that." I said just as the gates released. I let them get a head start, so they think they had a shot at beating me. Jasper was in the lead followed by Emmett then Edward with me trailing behind on the last lap. This was my chance if I wanted to win so when they hit the outside turn I cut through on the inside for the final jump and finish line. I hooked my feet under the handle bars as I imagined the big checkered flag waving.

"What the hell Bella?" Emmett complained. "What Em did you think because you beat me last time we raced that you were going to again? You must have forgotten that I got distracted the last time, but I didn't forget because you crashed my bike." I stated. The guys were still straddling the bikes so I thought to have some fun. I snapped my fingers and they fell on their asses. "So much for vamp reflexes." I giggled walking my bike over to the shed. They must have heard me because I heard growls as I walked out the shed. I turned back to look at them walk towards me. "You're going to pay for that." Edward said. I didn't even ask what he meant I just took off running for the house laughing with them on my tail.

****Edward's POV****

We took off after a laughing Bella towards her house. We chased her around the living room, and when we thought we had her she flipped over Emmett and ran up stairs. I was behind her in a second but she got to her room and locked the door before I even got of the stairs on the third floor. Damn I still can't believe she is faster than me. I ran to her room with the guys behind me. Emmett being Emmett tried to bust down her door but it wouldn't move. "What the hell man? Why won't this damn door break?" Emmett said. "Maybe because the door is stronger than you; it wouldn't shock me a fly is stronger than you." Came the reply on the other side of the door; followed by laughs from there and downstairs. "I haven't met a door that has ever been able to with stand my strength." He said Bella open the door wearing a camouflage halter top with matching short shorts and a pair of knee high boots. "Really well I guess introduction are in order then. Bella's door I like you to meet Emmett Cullen, Emmett Cullen I like you to meet the door that is stronger than you." She said before running down the stairs laughing. Jasper and I couldn't hold it in any longer. We fell on the floor laughing while Emmett stomped down the stairs after trying to break down the door a couple more times.

When we could contain our laughter we headed downstairs to the others. I walked over to Bella and placed her in my lap. I just can't believe this creature loves me. This whole time I thought she couldn't stand me and was just out to make me suffer. "Oh I am out to make you suffer." She whispered in my ear, which sent shivers through me. Did I just say that out loud? She giggles and whispers, "No I can read your thoughts remember." Damn I forgot that. "So Bella is that outfit one of your designs." Alice asked as Bella stiffened. "Alice, not now." I scolded her. "What it was just a question?" she said stubbornly. Bella sighs before she replied. "Yes this one of my designs, but it's only made for me. I have designs for the public and I have my own private collections." "Would I be able to see that private collection? Can you make me clothes?" Alice says bouncing up and down on Jasper's lap. "If she doesn't stop bouncing on Jasper like that, they might have sex right here." Emmett thought. I looked at Jasper seeing his eyes start to turn black. When I looked into his mind I saw images that I never wanted to see again of him and Alice. "Um…Alice you might want to stop bouncing up and down on Jasper like that." I told Alice, who in returned looked like if she could blush she would.

"So does anybody want to feel us in on why ya'll was chasing Bella around the house earlier?" Ben asked and Bella started laughing making Em, Jazz and I growl in return. "Oh yes please do tell why ya'll where chasing me around the house." Bella said turning sideways on my lap so her back was against the armrest. "You know why Bella." I said. "Oh I know why but the rest don't. Please tell the rest of our family why, Eddiekins." She said. "No and don't call me that." I told her. She leaned into my ear to where he lips where just barely touching them and whispered so only I could hear. "Please Edward. It wasn't so bad in the first place anyways. I know you enjoyed it. If you tell them I might not make you kiss someone." She said trailing hot kisses from my ear down my jaw to my lips. I couldn't think straight. "Please." Was all she said to make me cave. "We were out back racing on here bikes. When the race was over Bella got off her bike but we were still on ours as she headed to put hers away, so she snapped her finger and before any of us could figure out what was going on we were on our asses in the dirt. Bella said so much for vamp reflexes and ran off giggling. We took off after her and the rest you already know." I explained to everything. "I can't believe you just sold out your brothers like that man! You're already whipped and all she did was give you some kisses. You didn't even get any tongue action for Pete Sakes!" Emmett yelled. "Oh that reminds me! It's time for ya'll to pay up. Now this is who you have to kiss. For ya'll that don't know me and the boys made a bet on our race. The winner gets to choose who the losers get to kiss for how long and with who and Emmett just reminded me of it thank you Emmett." Bella said smiling.

"Don't take offense on who I pick, I just want another laugh that's all, so Jasper will be kissing Charlie, Emmett will be kissing Carlisle and Edward you will be kissing Ben." She said smirking. "Hey I thought you said if I told them you wouldn't make me kiss anybody." I whined. I know but can you blame me I didn't want to kiss another guy. "No, I said I might not make you there's a difference." Bella said. "What if I decide I don't want to do this because there is no way in hell that I am kissing another dude?" Emmett complained. "Good thing you mentioned that because if you go back on the bet you will have to eat human food without the blood, I will bane you from every electronic device here so I wouldn't mess with me because you are going to need something to keep you busy since you won't be getting any till next month." Bella said grinning like the Chaser cat. "Oh yeah and the dojo, game room, and my bikes are off limits." She said as an afterthought. "Damn Bellsie, your fucking evil! This isn't fair, I don't want to kiss no dude." Emmett complained. "So now take your pick which one is it going to be." She said. "Fine whatever can we just get this over with." He said in defeat. "Do we not get a say in this?" the guys being kissed said. "No you don't, now boys assume the positions." Bella giggles.

Bella gets up and we all stand in front of the person we are suppose to be kisses. "Awe don't look like that guys. You never know, you might actually like kissing another guy. You know scratch that I know you are going to love it. Now begin." Bella says without room to question. "Let's just get this over with." Emmett mumbles and that was our cue to lean in. After what feels like minutes instead of seconds' things change. I wanted more and from the feel of it so did Ben. One minute we are standing up and the next I'm on the floor with Ben. We didn't stop for air we didn't take a break. It was his hot lips against my cold ones. Just as I was about to give access I was filled with disgust and pulled back. When I looked up everybody was laughing their asses off. As I looked at everybody something clicked in my mind and I was on my feet and in front of Jasper at once. "Jasper that wasn't funny?!" I snarled. "Dude don't get mad at me; I didn't have nothing to do with your make out session." He said. "If you didn't then…" I turned to see Bella slowly creeping into the kitchen. "Why would you do that Bella?" I asked pinning her back to the counter. She didn't even look up at me, but I could see the blush rise to her cheeks. GOD what would I do to get a peek into that mind right now. "Bella look at me. Why you do it?" I asked placing my arms on either side of her body caging her in. "Because…" she trailed off looking down again. "Because what Bella?" "Because I found it kind of hot to see you kissing another guy." She whispered. I was speechless.

She looked up at me, but when she seen my expression her eyes hardened. "Oh don't even act like that. Are you saying if I was to kiss a girl you wouldn't find it hot in the least bit." All I could do was shake my head to try to clear it. She must of took it for a no because she soon was grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the living room. She stood in front of Rose and Alice contemplating something before standing in front of Rose. "Don't take the wrong offense but I just have something to prove really quick and since you on a two week break I picked you. She Edward finds it wrong since I thought two guys kissing was hot, so when I asked that if he seen to girls kissing wouldn't be hot he just stood there shaking his head at me so yeah." Bella said before pulling Rosalie up to her and kissing her smack dab on the mouth. Rosalie wasn't responsive at first but then she was getting really into it. Both girls had the hand in each other hair and you could see that they had each other's tongue down there throat. One second they we standing up and the next Bella was straddling Rose on the chair. I couldn't lie that I found that hotter than hell, and so did everybody else including the girls in the room. Bella pulled away and got up heading back into the kitchen. "I'm not going to lie Bella I found that hot and I was the one being kissed." Rosalie said smiling. Bella was laughing in the kitchen when I walked in.

I didn't even get to say anything before Bella pushed me up against the counter and pulled me down to her lips. I flipped us around and sat her on the counter so she wouldn't have to stand on her tip toes. As soon as she was settled her lips were back on me. I pulled back and started trailing kisses down her neck when she needed to breathe. She dug her hand in my hair and turned her neck more so I could get a better access. She tasted heavenly. "Edward." She said but it came out more like a moan a very sexy moan; that enticed a growl in my chest and venom to fill my mouth. I started to pull back. We can't do this Bella. I thought to her. I heard her growl before hoping off the counter and heading back to the living room with me behind her. I walked over and sat by the piano because I don't think it will be in my best interest to be so close to Bella right now. "Bella what's wrong?" Esme asked. "Nothing." Was all she said. "Bella look at me, and tell me what is wrong." Charlie said. "_What did you do to Bella?"_ Jasper thought. I wasn't sure if Bella was listening to everybody's thought or not so I just shook my head. "No and there is nothing wrong." Bella said sternly. "Bella open your eyes this instant." Charlie said firmly. Bella sighed and opened her eyes and we all gasped. Her iris and pupil was a solid purple, but we didn't know what that meant though. I take that back nobody knew except for Charlie because he was soon staring daggers at me. "What did I do now?" I asked. He was about to open his mouth when Bella cut him off. "If you open your mouth to utter what I think you're about to I will personally set all of you fishing equipment on fire do you understand me Charles Xavier?" Bella said firmly. "Don't test me." She said just as he was about to open his mouth. "Whatever Bella, when are we supposed to be going camping?" he said. we all looked at them in confusion. "Are you going to let us in on the secret with the purple eyes?" Jasper asked, but they didn't reply. We all sat in silence until Emmett had to open his mouth. "So what were you guys doing in the kitchen anyways? Was Eddie here trying to get a quickie in?" Emmett said laughing. I growled at him but it wasn't compared to Bella's snarl. Damn that was hot. Bella eyes flashed to me. Shit she must have heard me. I must not have been the only one to see Bella's eyes flash to me because the next second Emmett is rolling around on the floor laughing. Bella snapped her fingers and Emmett went from the floor to ceiling.

"What the hell Bella let me down!" Emmett shouts. "I don't think I will. Besides you can be the very first flying vampire. Matter fact you can be a real vampire bat." "Bella don't do it." Charlie said, but it was too late. She already snapped her finger and everybody eyes flashed to Emmett who in return fell to the floor weathering in pain. "Bella stop this, this instant!" Rosalie screeched, while Bella busted out laughing. "What the hell is so funny?!" Rose growled. "I'm not doing anything." She giggle which was joined by a familiar booming laugh and we all turned back to see Emmett rolling on the floor. "That was awesome Bellsie!" Emmett praised. "That was not funny Emmett! What is wrong with you I thought you were hurt!" Rosalie sneered. "Ah come on Rose it was just a joke." He said calmly. Rose turned away from Emmett and walked towards the stairs. "Esme, Alice, Angela and Bella can we please go somewhere and talk in private?" all the girls stood up except for Bella and walked to the stairs. "Yes you guys can go up to my room and I'll be there in a little while. Don't be alarmed my babies have probably taken over my bed and the couches just tell them to lay on the floor." Bella told Rosalie. With that they left. "Okay guys I better not see ya'll destroying my house or I will be pissed off at every single one of you, and believe me you wouldn't want that." She said standing up. "Bella, what about your eyes; what does that purple mean exactly." Carlisle asked and Charlie just short daggers at me. "Okay that's it what did I do that your sending death glares my way." I asked Charlie irritably. "You know what you did." He stated. Bella turned around but this time her eyes were black, they no longer held her purple color. "Didn't I say drop it?! That is one of the color that would not be spoken about do you understand me. And if you know what's best for you dad you will not bring it up again." she said storming up the stairs.

We all sat in silence for a while until Ben broke it. "Okay, well that was interesting to say the least, but I would listen to her and just drop the eye thing for now until she is ready. Now I got a couple questions. How does Bella know what we are and not herself, is there any way we can help her figure it out because I have this feeling that something is going to happen later on and that she will need all the help she can get." Be stated. "What do you mean about something going to happen?" Charlie asked. "I don't know how to explain it really. It's just this feeling I get every now and again. It's kind of like the feeling I get telling me that Angela and I are meant to be together but I don't listen to it because I get to nervous around her. Anyways all I can say now is that very soon things are going to get complicated." We all just stared at him. "Why is everybody staring at me like that? I know I could be wrong but I don't think I am. I'm not sure about this wizard business but that would explain…um never mind." He finished abruptly. "That would explain what Ben? Have you been experiencing weird things?" Carlisle asked curiously. _How should I explain all the weird things that have happened since birth? Maybe if I knew what they really wanted to know I could just answer yes and no instead of explaining everything, yeah that should work._ Ben thought. "How about you ask me a specific question and that way we can eliminate and confirm things better that way." He said. "That's a great idea Ben. When did you realize that you weren't quite normal I guess is the word?" Carlisle asked, was cut off by screaming from upstairs and running feet. The girls appeared caring to bodies. "Alice, Alice can you hear me?!" Jasper said to one of the bodies that was Alice. I didn't see Bella until Rosalie laid the other body on the couch. "What happened to Bella?!" I screamed running over there. Nobody answered me, not until Alice started to stir. "Alice what happened to Bella?" I asked again. "I don't know. I had a vision about the upcoming visitors when Bella just passed out." Alice said.

****Bella's POV****

"So what did you want to talk about in private Rose?" I asked as I walked into my room. Everybody was sitting on the couch as I leaned against my bed. "First I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier, and I was wondering if you could help me with a prank of my own. "Sure what do you have in mind?" I asked. "Well I was thinking more on the line of payback something to teach Emmett a lesson, but I don't have any ideas." She said. "Okay give me a while to think on this and we can all meet back in my room before we turn in. on to other business, Angela what do you think about what I said to you." I began pacing my room. "Um it seems reasonable but I have never done anything special or out of the ordinary. I'm just a plain nobody that can't even get the boy I have been crushing on to notice me in that way." She said sadly. "That's not true Angela I knew you were special since the first time I met you. You are nowhere near plain you are an extraordinary person that is just waiting to unleash the beauty within. If you feel…" I couldn't finish. "Bella what wrong sweetie?" Esme said but I could barely understand. Everything was fading out and I could barely stand on my own. I reached for my bed post but it was too late I collapsed and fell into the darkness. I heard a roar but it was drowned out by the screaming. The next thing I gear is the running of feet before I couldn't hear anything.

Out of nowhere I'm at the clearing I found and had built Emmett's dome. I was taking everybody here for our camping trip. Why am I seeing this now? We were all there by the fire. Ben had to go to the bathroom but he never came back so Angela said she will go look for him, but when she didn't return we all went looking for them. I don't like this, why am I seeing this. I could tell we were being watched but nobody else seemed too noticed. I was in the lead and Charlie was in the back just in case we missed something. There were three strangers in the trees, and from the looks of it they where vampires and not the animal drinking kind either. From what I could tell there were two males on was white with dirty blonde hair and the other black with dreads and one white female with flames for hair. It seems that the white male was having an argument with the female. He kept pointing to Charlie and she just kept shaking her head until he slapped her and hopped out of the tree running in Charlie's direction. I tried to scream for him to get out of the way and watch out but it was useless the man had snapped his neck and ran off. I was shaking with hatred for this man and agonizing grief for the lost of my father. I don't want to see anymore please stop! I begged whoever was responsible for this nightmare, but it never stopped. I was not in a clearing with the others only to see me on the ground crying in front of something. I walked closer to see and gasped in horror at the sight. Angela and Ben lifeless bodies lay in front of me.

I was being pulled by an unknown force, but I didn't want to leave them, I couldn't. I promised to keep them safe and now their dead. This isn't fair they're not supposed to die like this. Why couldn't I be in their place? "Isabella look how much you have grown." Someone said. I looked around to only be brought face to face with my grandmother. "Gran what are you doing here?" I asked in bewilderment. "I came to warn you about you vision." She said. "But I don't have vision Alice does and I didn't want to keep the gift." I told her. "Listen Bella because I don't have that much time left. You have vision but you are actually able to be there and experience with the others. Your vision are meant to inform you of the danger coming and it is up to you to change the outcome." She said. "But how am I supposed to do that Gran. Can't you help me? Do you know what I am and how I fit into this place?" I asked desperately. "I can't help you, you must find your way on your own, but as long as you have faith in yourself and family there will always be a way to rise against your troubles. Love is as strong if not stronger then a bond of family. If you keep them both in your heart you will always overcome. I love you my beauty and I always will. Tell your father the same bye Bella." She said before she vanished.

As soon as she was gone the vision came back full force. I don't know why but I started shaking and screaming. I wanted it to stop I don't want to see it again. "Bella, can you hear me honey?" someone said. That's when I realized I wasn't shaking but someone was shaking me. "Bella please say something honey. There is no need to be screaming you are safe." The voice said again but this time stronger. "Why is Bella screaming?" is that Edward? "I don't know nothing like this has ever happened before." Dad is that you. "Should we tell her about the visiting vampires or should we just wait since they are just passing through?" a voice I'm assuming was Alice asked. My eyes shout opened at the mention of the other vampires. Everybody either screamed or gasped at me. I could only imagine what I looked like my emotions are all over the place. "What vampires Alice describe them now?!" I all but screamed at the top of my head. The anger, pain and grief coming back as I seen my father and friends being murdered. "Bella what's wrong? Your emotions are all over the place, and I'm assuming that's why you have rainbows for eyes." Jasper said, but I ignored him. "GOD DAMMIT Alice TELL ME WHAT THEY LOOKED LIKE!" I said taking a step closer to her. "Um there is two males one white and one black and there is a white female." She said nervously taking a step back. Good thing to because I blew up, running around the living room breaking everything that I could get my hands on. When I felt arms grabbing me I threw them against the wall as I found and threw myself at my father crying in his arms.

"Ssh Bells and tell me what's wrong." he said but I ignored his answer. "Dad I'm so sorry. I know I get mad at you but it doesn't mean I don't love you. You're the best father in the whole world and any girl would be lucky to have you as their father. I…I'm…s-ss-so…" I couldn't finish sobs were taking over my body. "Bella, honey, please tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me here kiddo." He pleaded. I got up and went to hug Ben and Angela before pacing the living room. "I have visions. Kind of similar to Alice's but way different. She can see what will happen in the future and sometime can change something she wants, but these I have to change them or the future will suffer the consequences. The place that we are going camping also holds Emmett's surprise that I wanted all of you guys to share in. tomorrow night at the camp fire Ben will have to go the bathroom but doesn't come back so Angela goes to find him but never returns. We go looking for them but before we get there ch-cha-Charlie gets his neck snapped by that damn white male vampire. I didn't get a good look at his face, but it feels like I seen him before. When we finally find the other two it's too late. I have to fix it; I can't lose them, not now. Gran said that I was always meant to have vision but it was up to me to fix them. I just don't know how." I said looking at everybody shocked faces. "What do you mean Gran told you?" dad said. I walked over to sit on his lap. "Dad she is the one that sent me the vision I believe or she was sent to guide me through it. It was awful dad. I was actually there but I was more of a ghost. I tried screaming for you to look out but you didn't hear me. I couldn't function properly so I just appeared in a smaller clearing where I was crying over Ben and Angela. I was so heartbroken I broke my promise I promise to take care of them but I didn't. I should have been with them or something it was all my fault." I said crying into his shoulder again.

"Ssh Bells, everything is okay. We are all alright honey. No one is harmed. We are still a family, remember our family bond is strong and filled with love for one another. Yes love is stronger but when you put them together we're indestructible." He said and I gasped. "What is it honey." He said worriedly. "Nothing, Gran said the same thing and she told me to tell you that she loves you and she is always with you." I told him. I seen a tear well up in his eye, but he blinked it back. Neither one of us is strong on showing, let alone expressing are feeling, so it had to be something heavy to make us cry. I sighed and looked around the room taking in the damage. I rushed over to my piano it was the only thing left unscathed besides the furniture. I snapped my fingers and everything was back to its prestigious glory. "Damn I could use you help at home when we wreck things before Esme gets home and rip us to shred for destroying her house." Emmett said trying to lighting the mood. It didn't really work but I was grateful none the less.

"So what is the plan Bella?" Charlie asked getting down to business. "We are getting off of lockdown and tomorrow night I'm going to have me a dead vampire. Before you say it there isn't no peaceful solution here. The one that killed my father in the vision will be nothing but ash in the wind when I'm done with him." I snarled. My anger from earlier started to rekindle. "What about the other two?" Ben asked. "They will be spared because they had no involvement in this. It's him I want and it's him I'm going to kill." I said firmly. "Are you just going after him because he killed your father?" Rosalie asked this time. "Yes and no. there is just something about that particular vampire that I feel I need to destroy. I believe he is the leader and besides when you lay her hands on a female the way he did and their supposed to be a coven that doesn't sit well with me, so by the end of today I want everybody's school work finished so Carlisle and Esme can drop it off by the end of the day. I'd be damned if I break two promises in one day." I stated. "Bella you didn't break your other promise it was just a vision." Edward said. "I don't give a fuck until I feel better about it and things change I will leave it as a broken promise. Now you listen her I don't want you or anybody to try and protect me tomorrow. Do you understand me; under no circumstances is anybody to interfere. Good now I need to know from all of you whose blood is more tempting." I said releasing my shield. Everybody was looking at me. Great I still can't catch a break. "I guess I have my answer. Everybody will be under my shield that includes you guys. I will be the only one out of it so I can have their full attentions. All I want you guys to do is get the other to vamps and bring them back here because tomorrow the lockdown is over and there will be hell to pay." I told them before leaving.


	16. Looks Can Be Deceiving

****Ch 15 Looks Can Be Deceiving****

****Bella's POV****

What am I going to do? I thought as I locked myself in the library. How am I supposed to save my friends and father? I don't think I'm cut out for this. What if I mess up and they die anyways? I wish there was a way everybody could have fun right now instead of worrying about what is to come tomorrow night. That's it! I quickly ran out of the library and went back to everybody in the living room. Before they could speak I snapped my fingers and all their bags where by the door. I still don't know how I do that but I was glad for it at this moment. I rushed around and grabbed all the supplies we are going to need for the camping trip and put it in the navigator and came back to my family and sat on the couch. "Come here my babies." I spoke softly. When they were standing in front of me midnight approached me. "Listen to me midnight I need you to be fast and invisible to the eye. I need you to scope but not seek what is out there. Spread out you can cover more ground do not get caught we have enemies out there that seek to hurt me. We shall see you in a little while you know where to go now go! Be safe!" I shouted at them as the disappeared out the backdoor.

"What is going on Bella?" Jasper asked. "We are going to have lunch since we missed breakfast and them we are going camping. Don't worry about packing because I have your bags by the door all I need right now is for you guys to finish your homework now. Carlisle when you and Esme go and drop off everybody's homework can you pick up the rest till the end of the month cause I have a feeling we won't be back to school til after the day of the concert." I stated and he simply nodded. I ran into the kitchen and began preparing the food. "Do you need any help Bella?" Esme asked. Without looking up at her I explained what I wanted her to do and we got to work. "Hey Bella don't you got to finish your homework too?" Emmett asked from the dining room table. "No Em my work been finished since I got her." I told him as I finished up the lunch. I called everybody to the table and placed there food in front of them and started to leave the room. "Bells, why aren't you eating?" Charlie questioned.

I turned around and stared at him. He started to get up but I just shook my head at him and nodded to his food. "Bella everything is going to be alright. We all have faith in your judgment sweetie. Please don't act this way. Is there something that you are not telling us or something?" he questioned at the end. What am I suppose to tell them that I have a feeling that something from the past is coming back to haunt us; how do I explain that when that makes no since? I walked over the wall and sat on the floor with my back against it. I brought my knee up to my chest and wrapped my arms around it before leaning my head against it. I needed to think of what this could mean. It could be about my past or someone else. How am I supposed to figure this all out? Can I get a sign or something to help me figure this out pleases?! I shouted in my head. "Bella are you okay?" but I didn't respond until her hand accidently touched my neck. My eyes snapped shut and my body went limp. Oh please no not another vision I beg you.

But obviously it just wasn't my day. Once I focused on where I was I gasped. This wasn't like the other vision I previously had this was a vision of the past in particular Alice's past. I was in the asylum she was at. I remember seeing this when I told everybody of their past, but why am I seeing it again. Then I saw him, the vampire that was after Alice all those years ago. I don't know how but I knew he was the same one that was in my vision. It all clicked then. That's why he looked so familiar even if I didn't see his face. He is the one that killed Alice's sire he is the reason she is like this and doesn't remember her past. I finally knew what I had to do and I pray that I'm successful on my task because if not Sebastian would have died for nothing. I woke up out of my vision looking into the eyes of my family. "Bella what happened did you have another vision?" Alice asked frantically. I sat up and looked her in the eyes comparing her gold to her old blue eyes from the past. Both of them suited her well. She used to have beautiful long wavy hair too until they cut it at the asylum. Just the thought had me growling. I stood up from where I was sitting and turned to Alice. "I am fine and it doesn't matter right now all good thing come to those who wait so I've been told." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed me some food and went to the island and ate quickly before washing my dish and running up stairs to grab my acoustic guitar and heading back down.

I placed my baby on the couch and packed all of the other luggage and more camping stuff in the car. I walked back to the house and grabbed my fone the first fone call I made to the school explain what was going on. The second call wasn't as great. "Hello Billy speaking." He goes nothing. "Hey Billy it's me Bella…*What do you want Isabella* Wow you just had to use my full name William look I'm calling to tell you to have the rest of the elders and the pack at you house in less than five minutes I'm on my way. You will have five minutes to ask all the question you want then I'm leaving understand? *Who are you to be giving me orders child?* I'm the one giving you the chance to ask you damn question now take it or leave it decide now! * Fine we will be waiting* Great bye." I hung up. I turned around to just end face to face with my shocked families faces. "It is time to go." I stated grabbing my guitar and walked to the car. "Okay, listen up, Ben, Angela, Alice, and Jasper back seat. Rose, Emmett, and Edward ya'll can take the next seat. Then Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie got it. "Why can't I sit shot gun?" Emmett whined. "Because, my baby is riding shot gun." I smirked at their puzzled faces until I heard Charlie groan. "Really Bells, why can't you just put it in the back, or strap it to the roof." His mouth dropped in shock about what he just said. Apparently he didn't mean to say it out loud. Breathe Bella don't attack your father again. I sighed and then smirked at the thought that came to mind.

"Fine." I stated blankly walking over to Edward. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down towards me. He didn't get a chance to respond before my lips were on his. At first he didn't respond but when he did I was getting that same feeling I had in the kitchen earlier. I knew if I didn't stop my eyes would turn purple again and then they would understand what it meant then so I started to pull back only to be crushed to his body and have him trail kisses down my neck. I giggled, "We will continue this later." I told him and placed a quick kiss to his lips. "Like hell you will Bella!" Charlie yelled but I ignored him. "Do you want to ride shotgun?" he looked at me with burning coal black eyes and simply nodded. "Are you hungry?" I asked. "Not in that kind of way." He whispered in my ear, and I giggled. I turned around to face everybody and stared my dad dead in the eye before speaking. "It seems like I have somebody to ride shotgun after all. Emmett my baby is sitting next to you; if you crush her I crush you it is as simple as that kapeesh?" he nodded. Everybody got in before I strapped my baby in and closed the door before getting in and driving to la push.

"Bella are you sure about this I'm not really comfortable breaking the treaty?" Carlisle asked. "Yes Carlisle if they have a problem with it then they can kiss my ass because ya'll are harmless they are just being stupid and I don't want to have to stop and pick ya'll up on the way back I just want to keep driving." I told him. He sighs and nodded as we crossed the treaty line. I pulled up to the all so familiar house. "Under no circumstance is anybody to get out of this car do you hear me no one and that includes you too dad." Everybody said yes or nodded as I got out and walked to the door. Before I knocked on the door it opened and somebody grabbed me and pulled me inside closing the door behind me. That wasn't very smart I grabbed the person and threw them through the door before following behind. "I thought you guys would of learned by now to stop grabbing a lady." I told the boy who I believed to be Jared on the ground. "Your not a lady…Ow Rose what was that for? Shut up Emmett or I'll put more time on." That shut up Emmett quickly.

"What are they doing here?" Sam sneered. "They are here with me now like I stated to William on the fone you have five minutes to asked your questions and since ya'll just wasted three minutes already I'd advise you to hurry up with the question because when your two minutes are up I will be leaving and that stupid treaty of yours will still be intact now ask or keep wasting time it's really up to you." I told him. "Who the hell do you think you are and what the fuck are you?!" an older gentleman said from the door. "Why I am Isabella Marie Diamond and I don't really know but you already knew that Mr. Clearwater." "How do you know my name child?" He said. "Oh I know quite a few things like your wife name is Sue. You have two children Leah and Seth and you have a heart condition." They all looked at me in shock. "How do you know that miss Diamond." An older man spoke.

"Hi Quil Atera Sr. I just know like one of you pack members Embry Call is your son even if everybody wants to believe he belongs to Joshua Uley." I smirked. "What are you talking about Bella?" Jake asked. "It's Isabella to you Jacob and just like I said. Even though Joshua was a complete ass he loved his wife even if he didn't always show it. He would never show it and the same thing goes for William and Sarah and Harry and Sue, but not Quil. He has been unhappy for a while. Did nobody ever wonder where he was going those Friday night ask Embry's mom for the truth and if she refuses then show her your true form and explain that you already know the truth. Beside I know Embry is tired of being grounded because of running patrols but can't help but sneak out. He want to be free to come and go as the rest of the group he hates that he feels different but he doesn't show or think about so ya'll never knew. Well I'm out so bye." I turned around headed for the car when somebody pulled my hair from the back. "Big mistake Mr. Atera Sr." I spun around and grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground as the wolves transformed. I heard the doors to my car open. "I said under no circumstance was anybody to get out of the car if you don't get in and close those doors there will be hell to pay." I growled.

"Put me down this instant and you can live and leave with those leeches unharmed." He said. I tightened my hand. "You are that last person to be giving me orders. I don't know why but you need to find the magic that you lost a long time ago and be the elder that they need and not this pathetic excuse of a human-being." I sneered. The wolves started advancing. I turned to face Jacob and Sam. Looking both of them in the eye and spoke, "BACK DOWN NOW! THIS IS NOT YOUR FIGHT! I AM STILL THE ALPHA HERE YOU WILL OBEY, NOW BACK OFF!" I told them, but they weren't really listening and that pissed me off. I place Atera down but froze him in place and rounded on the wolves. "I AM THE ORIGINAL BY MY BIRTH RIGHT AND YOU ARE TO LISTEN TO ME! YOU SAMUEL ULEY AND JACOB BLACK ARE TO STAND DOWN! I AM THE ONLY ALPHA HERE RIGHT NOW AND YOU ARE GOING TO RESPECT AND OBEY NOW LAY DOWN AND WATCH!" I ordered and soon all the wolves including the alpha's were on their bellies watching. I turned around and unfroze Atera's head.

"What did you do to me why can't I move? What do you mean you're the original alpha your just a stupid little girl." I snapped at me. "I don't have time for this shit so you are going to stand there until I can unlock the magic within you." I told him. I placed my hand over his heart and I was soon drawn back to his past. He clasped on the ground with me. from his memories I see he stopped believing in the magic after his wife died after giving birth to his son. He believed that was his true soul mate so he decided to sleep with whoever he please and that when he met Merisel Embry's mom. Which is his real soul mate, but he couldn't bring himself to love her like that so he just fucked her and left not knowing she was caring his unborn son. I snapped out of the vision and stood up and helped him up as well. When I knew he was fine I slapped him with all the force I could manage without killing him. "You are such a fucking idiot. I should kick your ass for being that stupid." I took out my fone and dialed a number. "Hello?" the women said. "Yes Merisel please I need you to get to the black residents right now I'll explain everything when you get here please hurry." I told her and hung up. No more than two minutes a women with black hair and pale green eyes came running up but stop when she seen the wolves.

"Before you scream let me explain. My name is Bella. When you were younger you met this man. He is the father of your son not about to explain how I know so listen. The reason why he slept with you is because he was grieving over his dead wife. But he realized that she wasn't his soul mate you were and that scared him even more so he left you not knowing you were pregnant. These wolves that surround us are not really wolves. There men and women that shape-shift into wolves when faced with danger your son is among them. I know this is hard to believe but it is nothing but the truth I speak and I know that you believe me to. You seen Embry shift one day but you was just waiting for him to tell you, and since he didn't you kept grounding him. Not because he kept sneaking out but because you thought he didn't trust you enough with this secret. I need you to come here and look at this man. Is these the same man that you bedded all them years ago." I asked her.

"No, this is not. This is the shell of the man I bedded all those years ago. The man I fell in love with was hurt but he was strong. Even though our relationship was based on sex he would hold me and speak nothing but sweet thing. He was the reason that I never discontinued my pregnancy because I knew that if he was this sweet and wonderful to me then the baby that was growing inside would be the same. After I had Embry I felt like I was being pulled here. I didn't know why but when I got here it just felt right like I was meant to be here. Embry met Jake and Quil Jr. and they became best friends right off the back. Everything was perfect until recently but I guess I know now. I don't blame you for leaving I understand how it feels to love and then to lose." She told Quil Sr. before leaning in and lightly kissing his lips. She pulled back but Quil wasn't done with her yet. Things started to get pretty heated and that's when everything changed. Not Quil and Merisel no with me. I fell on the ground screaming. I saw and felt the magic build up in Quil Sr. and myself it was of pure power and joy. Somebody was by my side in a second. "Bella are you okay?" "Yes, I just got another gift that I didn't want it seems and it just kind of scared me, didn't I tell you not to get out of the car Edward." I tried to be stern but it wasn't working. "I know love but you scared me I had to see you was alright." I smiled as he helped me up. "Thank you Bella. You have brought me so much and for that I am internally grateful and I am in your debt." Quil Sr. told me. "How about we call the treaty off and call us even?" I asked. "How about, as long as the Cullen's are with you when you come on our land we are even." I smiled and nodded. "Thank you again, without you I would still be nothing but you gave me back the power of my people. I will always try to make that up to you regardless if we are even or not." He said solemnly. "I didn't restore it you did when you let you heart guide you in the right direction." I said as I drove away and out of la push.

****Edward's POV****

"Bella do you care to explain what just happened here?" Charlie asked. "I will tell everybody at the campfire tonight, and not a minute sooner kapeesh." She said firmly. _Damn it. She is so hot when she takes charge. _I thought. I saw Bella smirk in my direction. _Did_ _she just read my thoughts?_ I saw her nod her head and I groaned. _That's so unfair that she can read my mind and I can't even take a glimpse in her head._ Out of nowhere I see images of me and Bella in very compromising position all of which she is on top but at least we both have clothes on. _Are these my thoughts? "No they are mine."_ Said a voice in my head. _I never heard before who is that thinking of my Bella is such a way. "Mmm I love it when you call me your Bella."_ I gasped. "HOLY SHIT! I CAN HERE YOU!" I shouted in the car. I heard Bella giggle as a new image had me growling shooting daggers at her. "You are very evil did you know that?" I told her. "Awe, stop sweet talking me I'm already yours." She giggled again. _I need to take a stop real quick._ I thought to her. I saw her eyes shoot to my face before they roamed down my body. I saw her eyes widen and a smile broke out on her face. "What's wrong Edward you look a little stiff?" She giggled.

_Do you realize how much I hate you right now?!_ "Awe don't be like that Eddie-Baby." She pouted. Damn them lips, what I wouldn't give to kiss them right now. "Don't call me that." I told her even though I kind of liked it when she added the baby to it. "You really don't mean that do you?" she asked reaching over and running her finger through my hair and down my jaw line and back. I couldn't think straight, fuck what is wrong with me I could kill her even if she is stronger than me, I need to control myself. "B-Bella shouldn't you b-be paying attention to the road." I choked out. "Whatever! I drive better than you on your best day." She commented. "Hey dad you're not bummed about not going fishing are you? If you are I'll make something happen for you." She asked Charlie. "No Bells that's fine I'll understand. Hey Kiddo why couldn't I hear you earlier when you was talking to Edward?" he asks. "Because dad I was talking to Edward in private. You know you don't have to worry about me right I can take care of myself?" she explained. _The only thing that I was curious about is why we were talking in private, I don't understand. "Do you want my dad to jump up here and rip your head off because you were growling at me or the fact I was playing with your hair while driving. Or did you want everybody to smell the arousal coming off of you just let me know and I take it down." My bad I didn't know don't have a cow._ "No I prefer my animals dead and cooked over a fire." She shot back. _Jeez I wonder if all females are like this. The only ones I know of are my family and Tanya's, but the girls in my family treat their husbands with love and affection except for Rosalie but that can be expected. I don't really know about Tanya's family. They are all the same as my family well all except for Tanya._

****Bella's POV****

I have been listening to Edward's thoughts for a while and to say that I am pissed off would be an understatement. When I pulled up to the parking spot I was relieved that I didn't have to sit here and listen to all the attempts this Tanya had in trying to seduce him. I quickly got out the car and ran to the other side and grabbed my baby out from by Emmett. "Okay guys so this is what is going to happen. All married couples share a tent. The biggest is mine so don't even think about taking it. Oh I forgot Angela and Ben your sharing a tent just so you know the other tent will hold your stuff so you can change in private. You can thank me later Hahaha. Okay grab what you can I'll get the rest and follow me." I explained to everybody before we started making our way to the campsite. "You don't want to share a tent with me?" Edward asked walking up to me. I didn't even look at him when I replied. "No." "Did I do something wrong that I'm not aware of?" he asked concerned. "I don't want to talk about it." I shot back. He reached out to grab me but I quick dodged it. "Do. Not. Touch. Me. Edward." I stated and continued walking like nothing happened. When I got to the campsite I quickly set up my tent and placed my chair by the fire pit while waiting for everybody else to catch up.

Midnight and the others came into view as I sat down. "Hey my babies was everything okay out there?" I asked midnight. She nodded and I got up to walk over there. "That's good what do you guys say to bloody rare steaks and some water." I swear a deaf man could hear the roar that escaped them. I snapped my finger and there food appeared just when the others came out of the woods. "Bella how could you set this up that quickly we were only 2 minutes behind you?" Emmett asked. I rolled my eyes before replying. "That's because I'm faster and stronger then you Em. Anyways ya'll can form a semi-circle around my tent and the fire pit. I'm going to go and collect firewood and when I get back I'll sound proof your tent just in case ya'll want some alone time." I turned and started walking towards the woods. I ignored the complaint about going alone and just kept walking picking up big pieces of wood and throwing them in the pile behind me. A half an hour later I was walking back into the campsite to see everybody sitting and talking around the fire pit. I place the wood on the side of my tent before grabbing a hand full and starting the fire.

I ignored everybody's stares and continued on the fire. I walked over to my cooking bag and took out my cooking rack and placed it over the fire and started on dinner that will take several hours before it is finished. I walked back to my chair and sat down stuck in me thought. I feel like something else is to come that is going to end up hurting the people I love or it's going to be a blessing but I don't know. I don't understand these feelings. What if it's something bad and I can't stop or fix it? What if it's about tomorrow and these feelings are telling me I'm going to fail. Gran was wrong I can't fix it I'm going to lose part of my family. I didn't know I was crying until I felt something slide down my cheek. I rubbed it off only to see rainbow tinted tears. I took a few deep calming breaths before whipping my straggle-along tears and looking up to see midnight trying to get to me but keeps getting pushed back. Shit I didn't know my shield was up! I quickly put it down and beckoned her along. When she got up she bit me not hard enough to draw blood just enough so I can know she was mad at me. "I'm sorry midnight I didn't know it was up honestly please forgive me." I pleaded with her. When she started purring I knew she has forgiven me. "Bella are you okay?" Angela asked me. I looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Yea Ang. I'm okay I just have a lot on my mind. Which reminds me, Edward why where you comparing me to Tanya earlier?" I asked him.

"Well in all honesty Bella I don't know how this thing between us is suppose to work. I'm new to all of this dating stuff and the only ones I've seen have been of my family and the way they act towards each other. But with you it's completely different, so I thought of our extended family but that didn't help either because they are just like my family except for Tanya. *shudder* Every time they come over she throws herself at me. I'm not sure if she would do the same with her mate or if it's just the succubus in her. I know that her sisters wouldn't act the same way but she does regardless no matter how many times I tell her no. I didn't mean to give you the impression that I was thinking of another woman I'm just trying to figure all this out I don't want to mess this up." He explained. I simply nodded understanding exactly what he meant; I should have just asked him about it instead of over thinking it. It's almost over I kept chanting in my head as I rubbed my temples. "I could really use a shot right now." I said. "OMGS, YOU DRINK! THAT IS TOTALLY BADASS BELLSIE!" Emmett shouted. "Yes Emmett I drink every now and again when called for it, but I try not to very often cause if I get drunk my powers are out of control." I stated. "You let your underage daughter drink! And you the Chief of police for crying out loud!" Edward exclaimed. Before I got a chance to reply Charlie stepped in. "Now you hold the hell up! You can assault my job all you want but don't you ever insinuate that I am a bad parent. I am a damn good parent. You weren't there when this shit first started. You wasn't there when the pain got to over baring and everything we tried didn't work, or the time she came down the stairs in tears begging me to put her out her misery alcohol was the only thing that took the pain away if there was something else I would of gladly switch, so I advise you to keep your mouth shut about things you don't know." Charlie ranted. "I'm sorry I didn't know." Edward apologized.

I got off my chair and walked over to the food stirring both pots before putting a lid on it and walking over to Emmett and grabbing his hands and pulling him up. I cut off his sight. "Shut up and don't start your whining I'll give you your sight back in a little bit but you're about to lose your hearing for a minute." I told him right before I cut it off and turned to Rosalie. "Okay I need you to grab your bathing suit and Em trunks okay. For everybody else get ya'll swim gear will be gone till dinner time. Midnight you're in charge and from this point on everybody besides me will be under my shield. There Emmett now you can hear again. so this is what is going to happen I'm going to carry you if you have a problem with that I'm sure Rosalie won't mind adding time to your sentence." I snickered. "Bellsie that's not fair! You can't do this to me. You're supposed to my badass little sister that totally kick-ass not the badass sister that I want to kill right now." Em half growls half whines. I rolled my eyes and threw Emmett over my shoulders. "I am your badass little sister that is about to kick your ass if you don't stop whining." I stated and broke off in a light jog to my destination.

I stop in the middle of the clearing waiting for the rest to catch up and sit Emmett on his feet and gave him his senses back. "Hey Em, can I ask you something, while we wait for everybody else to show up?" I ask. "Sure Bella what do you want to talk about and why are we standing in a clearing for?" Em asked. "Oh I explain the last part when everyone gets here, but I need you advice. Is Edward trying to find something wrong with me so he doesn't have to like me or is he always this rude with girls?" I asked not really knowing how else to put it. "No Bella, don't even think that way. Edward is just a strange boy Hahaha. I think he was dropped on his head during his newborn stage. Truthfully Bella, I've never seen Edward so happy in my life. It weird really he is by far one of the smartest vamps I know beside Carlisle but when it comes to girls he's completely stupid. I think it's because of what time period he came from that makes it so hard for him to adjust to everything when your involved." He replied. Emmett is one of the only people I feel comfortable to speak freely too. Everybody thinks he is mostly childish which they are right but he also sees things differently and he doesn't edit his thought which is a good thing I think. "Thank you Emmett for the talk it really did help." I told him sincerely. "No problem, besides between me and you he is just a prude that needs to get some if you know what I mean. Hahaha you should make him suffer that would be awesome!" he says fist pumping the air. "It's only awesome because you wouldn't be the only one not getting any." I say quickly before I fall to the ground rolling with laughter. "Please…please explain h-how Rosalie c-cut y-you off?" I start crying because I'm laughing so hard.

"Bella it's not funny! It's all Edward's fault and you know it; you seen what happened in his thoughts! Besides I was completely justified. The reason Rosie is punishing me is because she really want you two to be sister and thought I was provoking Eddie-boy to leave you alone or some shit she told me I wasn't really paying attention after she told me I was cut off." He whined which only made me laugh harder. "That's it you going to get it!" He smiles charging after me. I hopped up quickly and almost fell back over since I'm still laughing and start running in circles. "Awe, come on Emmy-bear, if you were an outsider hearing this you be laughing you ass off too." I said giggling. "But I'm not and if I can't get none I'd be damned if anybody else does either!" he said stamping his foot. "Did you really just stomp you foot like a preppy girl who found out she couldn't go to the mall that's having a sale? Really Emmett I would of thought you were better than that, but unfortunately tour not and I see your point." I sighed and took and deep breathe before continuing.

"I realized that Edward comes from an era that does things a lot differently but he has been around for over a 100 years and didn't even try to change his opinion on the world. Don't get me wrong I'm not judging him like he did me I just wish that he would understand not to jump to conclusion about my life and what I been through until he actually gets to know me. I know it's hard for vampires to change but that doesn't stop them from trying. HELL he obviously is changing because if I know my history like I know I do the Victorian era you don't court without permission and you damn sure don't kiss like that before marriage. If he can change unconsciously why can't he actually try it?" I vented to Em. "To be honest Bella I think he is trying too. You never seen what I saw Bella. Even though Edward is a 108 year old prude when it comes to the physical aspect of relationship you have made him more alive in a way. I mean Shit Bella Edward has never had an argument so heated with a female that wasn't in the family. It like you bring the best out in everybody Hahaha….anyways Bella what I'm trying to say is to find a way for each of you to see eye to eye. If you need any help in the persuasive business I'll talk to Rose and Alice. Hey Bella speaking of eye to eye when we get back to your place can we please…please…please with a cherry on top what the goofy movie I seen in your movie room please." Emmett said getting on his knees and begging. "Sure Em will watch what every seems suitable." I lean over and kiss his cheek before he got up and started swinging me around like a fucking rag doll.

"Emmett what are you doing trying to kill her!" Edward shouted. Emmett stopped mid-swing and placed me down on the ground. "No man we were just talking and playing. I would never do anything to hurt Bella and you know it." Emmett shot back. "You can hurt her unintentually and her body is too fragile for horsing around like you do Emmett." Edward growled. "Don't fucking growl at me Eddie-boy! I'm not the one her that's in deep shit you are and Bella would probably catch me on fire if I was hurting her. You on the other need to back-off for a while or you will be left with nothing, because I doubt want an overprotective stick in the ass guy as a boyfriend." Emmett snarled back just as Edward launched himself at him. When I heard an ear splitting scream and a tearing noise I lost it. "THAT. IS. IT. GET OFF OF HIM EDWARD! EM, PUT YOURSELF BACK TOGETHER AND WAIT WITH THE OTHERS. WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM EDWARD!" I shouted at him. I was beyond pissed. All I could see was red even though my eyes where completely black. "Bella please understand." He started as he tried and wrapped me in his arms. "Don't you dare fucking touch me right now." I growled and took a step back. "I don't have time for this Edward we will discuss this later but until then there is no us." I ignored him and walked over to my waiting family.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?" Charlie asked concern as he touched me shoulders. I don't know what happened, I grabbed his arm and flipped him to the ground before I began kicking him. "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME YOU DIGESTING PIG!" I shouted at him. Something is wrong with me. The red haze was only getting stronger, which only added to my fuel. "YOU FUCKINGED RUINED MY LIFE! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" I shouted at the flashes of the men from my past, but this was different. Somebody else was there this time in the shadows. I walked over there to get a better look and froze dead in my tracks when I realized who it was and what was happening to me right now. It was another piece in the puzzle that haunted me for so long. I was in a vision from the past and the blonde vampire was in it. He was there all along and yet he didn't try to kill me why? I felt my body start to shake uncontrollably as I was thrown back from the vision. I started screaming and crying. I was so close to find out why he didn't kill me and why he decided to let me live when I dragged from it. Why me what did I do wrong to make my life a living hell. "Bella, honey, are you okay?" I think it was Charlie's voice. Charlie…my eyes snapped open and I looked around frantically to see what happened. When they landed on Charlie I wanted to throw-up and kill somebody. "DAD WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU! WHO DID THIS TO YOU, I SWEAR TO GOODNESS I WILL KILL THEM!" I screamed getting myself worked up again.

"Bella you did this to me when I asked what was wrong and touched your shoulder." He said sadly. "I wouldn't hurt you like that dad you know that are you sure it was me I don't remember anything except Edward and Emmett's fight and me breaking up with Edward after that it all goes blank." I told him. I heard collective gasps. "You and Edward aren't together anymore." Alice asked. I just shook my head no. "We cannot talk out here we must go inside at once." I told everybody quickly. "What are you talking about Bella there is nothing here. It's an empty clearing." Emmett said confused. I walked over to a tree and pressed down on a root. "No Emmett it's your surprise." I said as the shield around the dome became visible to them. "Holy Hell Bella this is fucking incredible!" he ran over to hug me but I stopped him. "No not right now everybody must get inside now!" I practically bit their heads off, as I ran for the door and through it opened and ushered everybody inside and threw the shield back up. I lead everybody into the living room and began pacing.

Should I tell them what's going on or wait. I thought it was a good idea to wait to tell Alice about her sire but now it doesn't feel right. I don't think I can do this anymore. He was there he could have easily killed me or worse, why didn't he?! Has he been following me or something…OH MY GOD! MOM! I reached into my pocket for my fone but it wasn't there shit where is it?! "Shit! Does anybody have my fone on them?" everybody shook their heads no. I started making my way back to the door. "Bella what is going on?!" Charlie yelled. "Whatever happens don't follow me I need to find my fone before anything else happens. Please don't go anywhere I'll be right back." I pleaded with them before running out the door. I block me scent and retraced my tracks eliminating my scent as I went. When I got back to the campsite I found my fone inside my tent. I told midnight to stay on her guard and keep everybody in line and to come and get me if something was to happen. I took the food off the fire since we will be eating inside tonight and ran back to the dome.

I ran through the whole dome making sure everything was secured before running back to the living room and dialed the number. "Hello…Isabella you know that name suits you so well," said a voice on the other line. My body started to shake. "Um…who is this can I please speak to my mother Renee." I know it was useless I already knew she was gone but I just had to add the salt to the wound. _What are you going to tell her about her dead mother a man whispered to him so low I almost didn't hear the truth of course?_ "I'm sorry Isabella but your mother and father and no longer here. But I'm on my way to bring you something as her last dying wished." "Oh well I guess I'll be seeing you soon sir, but if you excuse me I need to be left alone right now." I didn't let him reply before I hung up and smashed my fone and throwing it against the wall. This couldn't be happening I just talked to her the other day. "Bella, honey, please tell me what is going on is your mother okay?" Charlie asked while rocking me back and forth. I couldn't answer I just started crying more. Charlie didn't pressure me into anything he just sat with me until I finished my crying spell. When the tears washed away all that was left were pain and an undiluted fury waiting to be released from me.

I stood up with grief written face and a fire burning in me. I stood against me and encased myself in a shield so nobody could reach me and crouched down. "Bella please tell us what has happened I have never seen you like this. I know your mother never let you get out of hand do I have to call her for you." Charlie threatened reaching into his pocket. I snapped my fingers and everybody's fone came flying towards me. I set Charlie's and the Cullen's cells on fire and simply turned off Angela's and Ben's fone. "What the hell did you do that for Bella?" Charlie yelled. Instead of answering him I changed the subject. "I am sorry for you cells and if I survive the next several hours I will replace them, but right now I can't have anybody making any fone calls." "What do you mean if you survive?" Edward choked out. "Looks can be deceiving Edward like I am just finding out with you and other things. But in your case it's easy to fix unlike the others. If I had paid more attention and check Renee and Phil will still be alive and if my life made sense I would be dead right now." I told him.


	17. The Game Plan

****Ch 16 The Game Plan****

****Bella's POV****

I wrapped my arms around myself and laid down in the fetal position, and started to cry as everybody started yelling. I couldn't function let alone speak to anybody at that moment. All I could think of is that she's gone, she's gone. What did I do to deserve this? I know I can be a little rebellious and stubborn when it comes to certain things but it was never anything bad. This isn't my fault it's his. Nobody told him to have an obsession with me. I wasn't aware that my shield went down until I heard everybody shouting getting louder, but only one stood out, Jasper. "Please Bella I can't take your emotions along with everybody else." He pleaded. I simply nodded and stood up.

I took several deep breaths to center myself until I was sure that my emotions could no longer be detected by jasper. When I seen that he was more relaxed I looked around the room and took in everything. "Will all of you guys just shut the hell up?" I spoke calmly but nobody seems to be paying attention. "I. Said. Enough!" I shouted at everybody and stormed into the kitchen. "What the hell are they arguing about in the first place; it's not like they are the ones that lost their mother. I should be the one screaming and shouting. My family might have gotten bigger but apparently the saying is right bigger isn't better." I mumbled to myself grabbing a bottle of juice out the fridge. I need to escape and just have some time to myself to think. "Bella, honey, are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" Charlie asked walking into the kitchen. When I turned around to face him he gasped. I would of asked what the problem is but I didn't care I just don't have the strength to care about anything. "Look, dad I'm fine, so you don't have to worry about me I just need to be alone okay. Give me an hour or so and then we all can do something together okay. This is supposed to be a fun carefree day with no problems or concern and that how I plan for it to be." I told him before I walked out the kitchen and walked down the hallway to the stairs.

What am I going to do? Why me I just don't understand why he didn't just kill me or whatever all them years ago? I don't know how and I don't know when but before I kill him I will be getting those answers. I promised myself that I will. Ugh I just don't know if I can actually survive this. I tried to block out that day the best I could but it just wasn't going away. Every time I closed my eyes I'm back in the alley. The only difference now is the fact that I can actually feel James presence in the shadows and just don't understand. If I was going to get through this I was going to need help and I wouldn't blame them if they didn't want to help since I was being a total ass to them. With a heavy sigh I pushed of the stair case and made my way back to my family back to the living room. Everything I thought was a good plan to go on now seems completely pointless. When I broke into the living room everybody abruptly stopped talking. My eyes landed on Edward first and I figured it was better to start from there. "Um Edward can I…um talk with you in the kitchen." I said looking at the floor. "Sure Bella." He replied. Before her got up I ran into the kitchen. When he walked into the kitchen I blocked it off and sound proofed it.

"Bella what is going on?" he asked. "I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to be such a bitch to you all the time its just really hard for me to be around people let alone to have boyfriend. What I'm trying to say is being with me isn't going to be a walk in the park its going to be probably one of the hardest thing you ever did, but I will try my best to change if you are still interested." I told him while looking at the floor. I didn't even look up when he crossed the floor to me. "Bella please look at me please." He whispered, but I just couldn't. He sighed before he grabbing my chin and lifting it up I quickly adverted my eyes. I was too afraid to see the hate in his eyes. "Bella will you please look at me?" he pleaded. I shot my eyes to his face before quickly avoiding it. He chuckled. "Bella listen to me. There is nothing about you that is easy and I love that about you. You are a fighter. I know this is all new to you hell its new to me to but the way I feel about you isn't going to change overnight. The only thing I'm worried about is you realizing that you are better off without me in your life and leaving. Regardless of what you choose I will always love you." He said the last part in a whisper. "I don't think it is possible for me to leave you even if I wanted because every moment I'm with you the more I'm falling for you and it scares me to death but I just don't want to fight it anymore." I sighed. Next thing I know I'm sitting on the counter with Edward lips on mine.

I couldn't help it I let a moan escape my lips which caused him to growl in response. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer so I could deepen the kiss. I pulled back only to get some air, but that didn't stop him from placing kisses along my neck. I couldn't take it anymore when I smashed his lips onto mine. When we finally broke apart we were both breathing irregularly. When we got our breathing under control I knew it was time to move on to my next task. "Come on Edward I have other stuff to do." I said pulling him back to the living room. I told Edward to go sit down before turning my attention solely on Alice. Taking a few deep breaths and squaring my shoulders I got down on my knees in front of Alice. "Alice I have been meaning to tell you something for the longest time, but I never could find the right time and when I did it all fell to shit. Listens before I say anything I need to know that whatever I say you won't completely hate me for this. It was for your protection as well a mine but now I realized I was worried about what you would think of me if I revealed something about you and you never wanted to know about. That subconsciously you didn't want to know the truth because it was too painful to begin with." I sighed not really sure what she was going to say or do.

"Bella what are you talking about I have no idea what is going on." Alice said. I said the only thing I could think of to say. "I'm talking about you past." I whispered while everything went completely silent. "What do you mean about my past? Bella what does this have to do with anything?" she said almost pleading. I bowed my head further and continued since it seemed I wasn't going to get an answer for my earlier question. "Do you remember the day of our first sleepover and the incident? I was telling everybody's past except yours because it wasn't as clear until a few days ago when you came up to me in the kitchen and touched my neck. Alice I seen it all, from your beautiful blue eyes and long hair, all the way to when your sire Sebastian bite you to save your life from….from James. He didn't want to do it but he loved you and knew this was the only way for you to survive. He didn't want you to die in that asylum where you have so many bad memories but free so you could be yourself without being judged by anyone. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." I whispered at the end. "Bella how…how could…" she just couldn't finish. "I know Alice I'm sorry I kept it from you. I was really just trying to protect you I didn't want to see you hurt and before you say it I was planning on telling you near the end so you could kill James for taking away the only thing you had while in the asylum a friend." I silently cried. I didn't notice the figure on the floor next to me or when they pulled me up in their lap until she spoke. "Thank you Bella." She said calmly as my head shot up. "Why are you thanking me for?" I asked her confused. "Because Bella you gave me something I had long forgotten. You gave me my past you have completed me and for that I'm internally grateful." Alice smiled wrapping her arms around me. "Thank you…thank you…thank you!" she squealed.

Well that was simply confusing but in a way I understand what she meant. Regardless of the fact that I didn't tell her of her past she was happy that she finally found what she has been missing. She really was complete now and I smiled up at her. Giving her one more squeeze I stood up with her. "Okay everybody I guess that only leaves a few more things I need to take care of. Angela and Ben, I apologize that I didn't give you a chance to agree or disagree with my terms about coming with me, and I'll understand if you don't won't to be a part of this…but" I was cut off by Angela. "No Bella you listen to me. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, I would probably by died in that alley waiting for them to find my body so I could go home. You aren't asking much from us that we aren't willing to ask in return.

I know you don't want to hear this but it need to be said. I'm sorry for your loss Bella I really am. I never met your mother or you step father but I have a feeling that they were great people. If you let the pain and heartache control your emotion like you did earlier you put everybody at risk of getting hurt. I can't fathom what you're going through right now but if you can find a way to control your emotion you can turn them into a weapon like Jasper just please let us help you. We are a family and that is what family does for one another." Angela finished walking over to me and hugging me. I broke down and started crying in her arms holding her tightly. "Thank you Ang. for everything. Okay this is what is going to happen some of you will go with me to get our camping equipment. Then the other will clear up the theatre so we can set up camp in there. It will be the same as the campsite except nobody will be blocking the screen. So pick who stays and who goes I'll be waiting outside for my group. The theatre is straight down the hall through those double doors." With that said I exited the dome.

****Edward's POV****

I stood there watching Bella exit the dome every muscle in my body screaming at me to go after her. I knew without a doubt that if the group was with her or not she will be leaving in a minute. Nobody said anything they all just stood there contemplating on what to do. "Look why don't Em, Alice, Rose and I go with Bella the rest stay here because she will be leaving without use in 15 seconds and I plan to go. We don't have time to sit here and think about it." I said exasperated. Everybody nodded in agreement except Jasper. "Edward I think I should go instead of Alice you may need my help if something happens. Besides I'm not very comfortable with Alice out there without me." He stated. "Look Jasper I understand what your protectiveness with Alice but that's not the case right not since they aren't suppose to be here for another day or two so just calm down for right now we'll be back as so as possible." I rushed out. "Fine Edward I'll stay just hurry back." He said before heading in the direction of the theatre.

With that I rushed out the door with the others on my heel. "Shit she is already gone." I growled. "Calm down Edward remember were going to the campsite that is where she will be at." Alice told me. I nodded and we all took off towards the campsite. When we emerged from the trees into the campsite everything was packed except for Bella's big chair which she was sleeping in surrounded by here tigers. "Edward we take the rest of the stuff back and you stay here with Bella let her sleep a bit before you wake her. I'll let everybody know what is going on when we get back." Alice said. "Alice why don't we just let her sleep when she gets back to the dome that way she won't be bothered and she can sleep all the way through." Emmett questioned.

"Whatever I just want her to get some sleep. She hasn't slept well in a long time did you see them bags under her eyes?" Rosalie pointed out. "Okay okay grab all the stuff she will sleep when we get back okay. Midnight do you know where the dome is? *Midnight nodded* can you send the rest of them ahead for us you can stay with the rest of us okay." I felt really stupid talking to a tiger but once again she simply nodded in understanding. I walked over to Bella and shook here gently trying to wake here up but she didn't bulge. I was getting an uneasy feeling about this. "Bella love come on its time to head back." I spoke in a calm but loud voice shaking here a little rougher still she didn't budge. I was officially panicking now.

I scooped her in my arms and if I could have a heart attack I would be having one right now. Bella laid in my arms like a lifeless corpse. "ALICE CALL CARLISLE AND EXPLAIN TO HIM WHAT IS GOING ON AND THEN MEET ME AT THE DOME NOW!" I was off before I even finished my statement Midnight keeping up easily as I push myself faster than I ever had before. When I got there the tigers where going berserk. "What happened son?" Carlisle asked. "I don't know she left without since we was still talking and when we finally got back to the campsite everything was packed and she was sleeping in her chair with the tigers around her. When I tried to wake her up she wouldn't budge and when I shook her harder still nothing, but when I picked her she just laid there lifeless I don't know what to do Carlisle." I told him. Just as I finished explaining just as the rest of them came running to through into the theatre. I followed behind so I can put Bella on her bed.

"What happened?" Charlie asked when he saw Bella. I explained everything to him as I went to lay her down as soon as the set up her tent. Charlie followed me into the tent as I laid her on her bed. He leaned over her face and lifted up her eye lid and I gasped. Her eye and iris was completely white as her pupil was a light gray. I saw Charlie eyes become teary before he turned around and walked out of the tent. "You might as well come out of there Edward; she's not going to wake up until she is ready." He spoke with so much certainty that I didn't argue and just did what he said. I zipped the tent behind me before climbing into Bella's chair. "What do you mean she isn't going to wake up until she is ready I don't understand." I told him. "As you have been told Bella eyes change do to the mood she is currently in but sometimes she can mask or hide her emotions very well, but when she sleeps she can't hide them. What you seen is a battle she is having with herself. She is stuck in one place nobody can every reach…her mind. What she just figured out about her mom and Phil along with who James really is and how it affects her has really strained her. She is in a self depression that only she can come out of.

As you know she rather take care of everyone else except herself. She blames herself for all that has happened, whether or not it really was her fault. Look I know that this is a lot for everybody to take in and I understand that, but what you guys need to understand is what ya'll are is natural to you. Bella is neither human nor vampire. She can't relate to anyone because she isn't like anyone that is what is hurting her most. I wasn't kidding when I said we are a family. Bella is the most stubborn women I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. She doesn't trust people and she doesn't forgive people easily…you should keep that little tidbit of information for future references Edward. Like I was saying so having Bella willing to protect and keep you close to her is something very rare and special so don't blow it. With all that said and done we need a game plan for when they arrive. Nobody will be left her when the time comes. Everybody will be at the field. Angela and Ben you are to stay in the middle so encase something happen it will be harder to get to you. With that said I believe Rose, Jasper and Alice should be in the back While Carlisle, Esme, and Edward in the front and Emmett and I on the side when the meeting starts." Charlie told everybody.

"Charlie I don't think that's a good idea we don't want to draw attention to anyone in specific and if we are surrounding Angela and Ben that is exactly what we will be doing." Jasper spoke up. "That may be true but what you are failing to see is that regardless of what we do Angela, Ben and myself will already draw attention due to the fact we are humans hanging out with vampires this way if something does happen we have different lines of defense set up." Charlie replied. "That may be true but I think we should wait until Bella wakes up and ask her what she thinks." Jazz replied back. Charlie smirked at Jasper. "How about this the people that want to help finish help me with the plan go and sit down in the chairs and the people that want to wait until Bella wakes up please go stand against the wall over there." He said. I was shocked that basically everybody except for Jasper, Alice and me went to go sit in the chairs. Charlie walked inside Bella's tent and grabbed something, when he came out Alice "tried" talking to him hint on the word tried.

"Charlie don't you think that we should wait for Bella just in case she changes the plan. I mean this is…" Charlie cut her off. "Alice did you have a vision on any of this?" He asked her. "No but…" again she was cut off. "No buts about it Alice. This is what we are doing until Bella wakes up. If she changes what we come up with then fine; if she doesn't that's okay to but right now this is how things are going to go. Like I said it's your choice to either help us plan or wait until she wakes." Charlie didn't give her a chance to reply he turned around and headed to the double doors with books in his hand right before he reached it he turned around. "Angela and Ben please follow me. Carlisle and Rose you will lead the planning until I get back. I will explain what is going when I get back." With that said Charlie and the others left us without a glance backwards.

"Okay Carlisle, so I'm thinking that since this has to do with Bella and Alice, Alice should stay in the back where Charlie originally said until it's time to reveal and get answers from him, how does that sound?" Rosalie said starting planning. "That does sound very reasonable and it could also be our bargaining chip encase something unsuspected should happen and this should give us just the thing to tip it back in our favor." Carlisle agreed. "No offense but why aren't we going to wait until Bella wakes up to plan all this out instead of doing it behind her back?" I snapped at my other family members. To my surprise Emmett is the one who spoke. "Because, if we sit on our asses like the rest of you guys, we won't ever get anything done. Bella might not wake up until just before or after it is too late and I for one am not about to sit around on my ass and not do a GOD DAMN THING while I know there is something that could be done. You claim to be falling for her and yet you sit there and do nothing. If that was my Rosie in this situation I would do everything in my power to help and protect her. So you need to ask yourself this question Edward, Would you just sit there like you're doing now and wait for Bella to wake up not knowing when that will be for her to come up with a plan that may or may not be well planned out and rushed due to our short time or help come up with a plan that is and you feel better about the results? Charlie already said that Bella might like the plan and even add to it if we forgot something, but I know that what the rest of ya'll is doing isn't helping and knowing Bella she wouldn't be very pleased about it either. Shit she won't be pleased about us making up plans without her but she will realize that we are a family and we look and take care of each other no question asked, so decide which one ya'll choose or shut up and let us think."

Everybody looked at him in shock because that is by far the longest and most heartfelt speech we have ever heard come out his mouth. I knew what he said was completely true but I just didn't want Bella to feel that she didn't have a say in this. Taking a deep unnecessary breath and releasing it I realized what I need to do. "Your right Em, I would do everything in my power to help in any way possible." I told him walking over there and clapping him on the back. "Can you repeat that first part I didn't get it?" He replied. "I said you right Em." I replied. "I'm sorry come again." He smiled and then I realized what he was doing and thwacked him upside his head. "Don't press your luck." I warned. "Hey! You can't blame a man for trying. Damn I wished I could have recorded that just to rub it in your face later one." He chuckled and just like that the tense atmosphere was gone. "Okay so continue on what you was saying Rose you think that Alice should be in the back with Charlie and them. Don't you think that would also draw attention to them since it would look more like we are protecting them instead of just gathering around?" I asked Rose. "I see what you mean by that and if we want this to work in our favor we are going to have to change things up a bit. How about two lines there is eleven of us so maybe we have all the women in the back excluding Bella of course. Emmett on one end with me behind and Edward on the other with Charlie behind. Then Carlisle in the middle obviously with Esme behind and Ben and Angela on mine and Emmett side and Jasper and Alice on your side, but I was also thinking that Carlisle should be the one to talk first with Bella behind in the trees masking Ben and Angela's scent and when we can't get James to focus like we all know he won't that's when Bella comes out and takes over. I figure that before we go though you should lend her your gift so she can get into the other two vampires head so she can make sure that they are decent enough to be spared and that the girl one ain't mated to James or the other. That way we can get the on our side when the time comes like she originally planned before this other stuff happened. What do all of yall think of my plan?" Rosalie asked everybody.

"I think it's a great plan actually Rose. The fact that Carlisle is the center of your household and the center of the line and the fact that all of the men's better have is behind them doesn't draw any attention to anyone in pacific since it looks like they are protecting their mates and not hiding them. Also I know Ben and Angela will draw attention since they are human but without their scent there shouldn't be a big problem, but I'm sorry Edward I'm not gay and if I came off like that I'm sorry." Charlie said walking over to us. Emmett roared with laughter. "I am so showing Bella that when she wakes up." I on the other hand was a little pissed off. "Edward he was just playing around man just calm down." Jasper said and I sent him a warning growl as I walked over and climbed in Bella's big chair. "Why do you keep sitting in that chair you look like a baby in a giant's chair." Alice asked. "I don't know I just find it rather comfortable to be honest and I can see me buying a few of these once we get back home." I told her truthfully. For the next hour or so we sat and finalized the battle plans.

"Where is Ben and Angela at they haven't came back in a while, what exactly do you have them doing Charlie?" Jasper asked, but before he could answer the tigers started growling. When we all turned to look and see what the problem was Bella was standing there. We all started moving towards her but I stopped once I caught a glimpse of her eyes. Her iris's was a very intense black while her pupils were bright red. "Stop! Don't move towards her something is wrong look at her eyes." I told everybody. "Bella what is going on?" I asked in a calm voice. She didn't ask she only headed back into her tent. We heard her throwing things around like she was looking for something but couldn't find it. When she came back out I didn't need Jasper's gift to know she was beyond furious I could see her shaking with rage. "WHERE. ARE. THEY." She snarled taking a step towards us and we all took one back. "Where are what Bella?" I asked calmly. "THE FUCKING BOOKS WHERE ARE THEY?!" she snarled back. We all looked at Charlie. "I gave them to Ben and Angela. What is going on?" he asked stepping forward. "YOU DID WHAT?! DID YOU EXPLAIN THE RULES TO THEM DID YOU CAST A PROTECTIVE CHANT ON WHERE EVER YOU PUT THEM?!" she roared. "Shit I didn't explain the rules but I did cast the chant on the room Bells, are you going to tell me what is going on?" he questioned back. "No, I don't have time take me to the room now." She ordered him. With all of that said we all rushed out the room following Charlie and Bella. We came to a door at the end of the hall. "Well open the door!" she snapped.

"Charlie started speaking in a language I didn't recognize and when he was done he went to reach for the but was zapped instead. "What the hell?!" he shouted holding his injured hand. "That is what you get for not explain the rules to them." Bella scolded him.

****Angela's POV****

Once Charlie left the room Ben and I just stood there for a while. We heard Charlie chanting something neither of us could understand. When he was done and I knew he was no longer outside the door I took Ben hand and moved him over to the table. "You know Angie I just can't believe this is true every time I think about us being a witch and wizard I keep picturing Harry Potter. I mean where is my wand and firebolt huh? Wait I changed my mind I don't want to be Harry I rather be Ron because one I don't want someone always trying to kill me and two I want to fly that car." Ben said. "Really Ben can we be serious for a little while now lets focus. If this is all we can do to help Bella then I want to get it right. Oh look her there is a chant here to keep out the bad energy, but I can't pronounce any of these words." I told him. "How does Bella plan for us to learn this if we can't even pronounce it?" Ben asked.

"I don't know maybe it sounds the way it spelled." I replied back. He shrugged and turn the book to face him. "I guess there is only one way to find out." Ben said before he began reading the spell. If I had to pick a language close to it I word have to say it's a mixture of Italian, French, and Spanish with just a bit of English or Scottish thrown in it. When Ben finished reading it he looked over at me. "Well I feel awfully stupid right now. I was just speaking gibberish how bout we not say anymore spells unless there is one that looks worth speaking in tongues." He said I nodded and we started looking through different books. "You know some of these spells don't all have the same kind of language base as the protection one." I told Ben. Ben kept his head down but his eyes flashed to my face. My breath was stuck in my throat. Why does he look at me like that if he doesn't want to ask me out? You know what the hell with it. "Um Ben…Angela I was…" we spoke at the same time. "No you right." We did again and I looked away. "Angela I was kind of wondering if…um…you know after all this is over if…um you would want to go out with me…I can understand if you don't…um never mind forget I asked okay?" Ben was rambling really bad. I walked over there and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes Ben I would love to go out with you…I was about to ask you the same thing just a moment ago." I told him shyly.

I walked back over to my side of the table. "Really well that makes me feel so much better I been wanting to ask you for the longest but after all that stuff happened I didn't think you would want to go out with anybody." He explained. "Thank you for taking that into consideration but I always wanted to go out with you." I told him. We exchanged a few more words before we got back into these books. There was a spell for fire and water right by each other and I really wanted to try them. They looked fairly simple I kept going over them again and again. Both had different spells for them and I was really intrigued that fire and water cold do different thing. I most of been focusing hard because I didn't realize the difference in the room until Ben mention something. "Is it just me, or does it feel like a sauna in here?" my eyes widen in fear. "Ang. are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked in panic. "It's the spell. It's called a heat stroke spell and apparently it will only get hotter until you eventually die of a heat stroke." I said with fear heavy in my voice. "How is that even happening when you didn't even say the damn spell out loud." He said removing his shirt I quickly adverted my eyes. "Damn it's hotter than hell in here already." He complained as I wrapped my hair in a high bun. That didn't really work so I ended up taking my shirt off. I looked up a Ben to see a light blush on his cheeks.

But then it was followed by a flush as a heat just grew. I went to over to the chair to sit down and take of my shoes and socks but I quickly withdrew my hand from the chair as it burn me. "Ow! Ben don't touch the furniture their scolding hot." I told him. "Oh my gosh! I so stupid why didn't we just leave out the door instead of staying in here?!" I practically jumped for joy and head to the door with Ben. When he grabbed it he jumped back. "What the Fuck?!" I shouted. He was blowing on his hand oh my god we were going to die in here and I knew shouting wouldn't help since the heat was rising and we were losing are air supply. "Ben we have to stay calm we can't shout we have to try and keep the little air we have left. Somebody will come for us soon hopefully." I told he and he just nodded his agreement. I don't know how long we have been in her it felt like hours. "I could really go for a glass or water." Ben said licking his chapped lips. "That's it Ben water. There was a water spell right next to the fire ones." I told him just above a whisper I was getting light headed. I walked over to the table and tried to focus on one or the spells but I just couldn't focus.

"Ben I need you to do the spell I can't focus anyone it doesn't matter anything would be better than this." I said. He looked over at me and then at the book. "Angie are you okay you're not looking so hot no pun intended." He said. I just shook my head I knew he was in no better shape than me but he was able to fight hard than me. "Ang. I'm on my last leg to my brain ain't letting me focus. I'm sorry I can't do the spell." He told me and held me closer to him we were both about to pass out when I heard someone shout. We couldn't speak our throats wore completely dry right now. "Angela and Ben if you can hear me I need you to listen. The person that read the protection spell I need them to read it backwards to take off the spell so we can get to you." Bella voice spoke in my head. I looked at Ben and he nodded already moving back to the front page of the book and in a choked out whisper he managed to read the spell. By the time he was finished I was already falling into the dark I heard someone screaming our name but I couldn't really tell who as the darkness took me.

****Bella's POV****

I am going to kill him when all this was over. I heard what I am assuming to be Ben's voice read the chant backwards and as soon as the last word left his mouth I was reaching for the door only to be stopped by Charlie. "Did you not just see me get zapped and you want to reach for the door now." I pulled out of his grasped. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU DON'T MOVE OUT OF MY WAY SO I CAN OPEN THIS DOOR I WILL HURT YOU CHARLES XAVIER DIAMOND DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" I all but spat venom at him. He moved out the way and when I reached for the door and pulled it open I was hit by a freak heat wave. "SHIT THE FUCKING HEAT STROKE SPELL! NONE OF YALL IS TO COME IN THIS ROOM IS IT UNDERSTOOD!" I ran in grabbing the spell books and flipped to the right page and quickly reversed the spell. I collected all the spell books and brought them to Charlie. "Have midnight put them back into my tent and then come to the pool." I told him and ran back inside it was already starting to cool down. Just when I was about to reach them they collapsed I slung them over my shoulders and ran to the pool with the rest trailing behind. I didn't even pause before taking a deep breath and jumping into the deep in.

I need their body to cool down first before I get them something to drink. I most have kept them down here for ten minutes before I was fine with their body temp. I kicked off and resurfaced it was difficult swimming to the edge of the pool but I made it and gently placed Ben and Ang. on the edge. I hopped out and fixed the lounge chairs to a sitting position before going back and placing them on there. I headed over to the side bar and got six bottles of water and headed back over there. I sat by Angela and tilted her head back open one of the bottles and placed it at her lips. I plugged her nose and massaged her throat to force the water to go down; by the time I was on the third she was drinking by herself. I walked over and started the same process with Ben but it only took him one and a half before he started drinking on his own. I sighed in relief. "Do you think you can walk back to the theatre or do you want someone to carry you?" I asked them. "I think it would be better to be carried." Ben said I simply nodded and looked over to Emmett and Rosalie. They understood and walked over to pick up Ben and Angela and left towards the theatre. "Carlisle can you grab some more water and meet us in the room please." I asked him. "Sure Bella I'll see you in a few minutes." He replied.

I left the pool and headed towards their practice room. I walked in glad that the temperature has returned to normal. Sighing heavily I reached down and picked up their clothes and headed to meet everybody back in the theatre. "Bells I'm so sorry I forgot to tell them the rules this is all my fault." Dad said. Not looking at nobody I climbed into my chair and closed my eyes. "It's alright dad I don't blame you. I think it will be best if we didn't have them practice until circumstances change that way they aren't under pressure to try and succeed and they can just be calm and focus. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that so if there is anyone to blame it would be me. I already lost two people today and I don't plan to lose two more." I told him. It was quiet for a minute before I felt someone climb up next to me in my chair. I knew who it was before I opened my eyes. "Jasper what do you want?" "How did you even know it was me…you know what never mind. All I want to say is that I know this is hard for you but you can't let it eat you up. All that built up rage is only going to hurt you in the end. Believe me when I say that if you let your emotions control who you are you only going to hurt yourself or a loved one in the end whether accidently or on purpose. I'm not telling you to let it go; I'm just saying don't let it control you use it as an outlet towards what really matters." He said softly.

"Thank you Jazz I really appreciate the advice. And I know just what way to use it. Okay before we get to the question that everybody is dying to ask me I have a few things I want to say. First, Rose, that was an awesome plan you came up with and I know just how to use it to my advantage to trick James. Second thing is Emmett can you pop Edward upside the head or me because he should have been paying attention and he would have caught to what you were doing earlier. Jasper switch spots with Edward for me please." I asked Jasper. "Do I have too? He was right when he said it was comfortable I'm going to need to get one of these too." He stated before switching with Edward. Once he was next to me I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for wanting to wait for my decision and for making the right one to help plan. The last thing I want to say is I'm going to change my appearance when I face James. Since there is no way I am going to be able to hide my emotions tomorrow my eyes will be red and I plan to turn my skin more pale. In Alice's past life James left her alone because she was turn into a vampire so I figured if I looked like a vampire it would give me enough a distraction. If he asks why I don't have a scent but blood is still flowing throw me will call it my gift that I can also throw over people okay? I think with this it will work out nicely in our favor, what do yall think?" I asked everybody.

"Actually I find it kind of ingenious; do to the fact it's just an illusion and you're depriving him of the one thing he wants. Don't get me wrong since you still have blood flowing through you I can still see him wanting to go after you but it would be more out of rage and revenge since you took away his prize. He has been tracking you down since you the incident in Arizona. He has taking away your love ones so you are practically wishing for death, but he isn't going to be expecting us which will also turn the tables in our favor I don't see where we can go wrong." Jasper said thinking out loud. "Well thank you major Whitlock. If you have questions you can asked them now." I smirked but kept my eyes closed. My eyes still haven't turned back to normal and I don't want anybody staring at me.

"My only question is why did you jump into the pool with Angela and Ben and didn't come up for air?" Carlisle voiced. "That's because they needed to stay under so I could get their body temp down so I could give them water. We didn't have to come up for air since I had a air bubble around their mouth and nose." I answered him. "Okay all I want to know is why we couldn't get the spell to stop." Ben asked. "I am truly sorry you two for what happened. I forgot to tell you the change of plans but things happened. The reasons you couldn't cut of the spell is because you needed to say it backwards. It is a part of the rules of magic, but I will explain the rest when we are back at home." I told him. "Okay I guess I'm the only one that is freaking out over here about how Bella know about what was going on while she was passed out." Emmett stated. I chuckled at him. "That is quite simple really Em I heard what yall was saying even if I couldn't respond." I told him smiling. "Bella why haven't you opened your eyes since we got back in here?" Edward asked and my smile dropped. "Because my eyes haven't changed back and I don't want everybody staring at me again." I told him.

"Can everybody excuse us for a moment I would to speak with Bella in private we'll be right back." Edward said pulling on my arm. "Edward, where are we going?" I asked when we were out of the theatre, but he didn't answer. I heard a door being locked behind me just before my back was pressed against it. "Edward what are you doing?" I questioned. "I'm going to help change your eye color. I hate not being able to see your eyes regardless of what they look like they are the only things that tell me how your feeling and what you're thinking at time." He said. "And how do you plan to change them huh?" I asked him with an arched eyebrow. I doubt he can help change them when I couldn't even get my own emotions under control. My answer came when he pressed his lips on mine.

This kiss wasn't like our previous kisses where the others were filled desire, passion, and the need to possess or claim one another this was a sweet and loving kiss. We weren't fight for dominance we were both taking and giving. I realized in that moment that Edward really did care for me and everything that he did was only trying to get my attention. He just wanted me to give him a chance and I was only playing with his emotion not any more. I pulled back and breathe deeply before looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry for using you I never really gave you a chance and I'm coming to realize that you where sincere in pleas I can honestly say that I'm not afraid for giving us a far chance if you still want to." I told him. He wrapped his arms around me before spinning me around in circles. "That's all I ever asked for Bella. Let's get back to the others shall we." He leaned down a placed a chastise kiss to my lips before taking my hand and leading us back to the theatre. When we walked into the room everybody stopped talking and stared. "Are you doing better Bella?" Esme asked me. I smiled and nodded before walking over to my chair and staring at Carlisle sitting there. I smirked up at him. "You too Carlisle." He chuckled before getting down. "Unfortunately yes I was curious and irritated as to why the boys were fighting over the chair so I told them to move and I sat down to quit there bickering and I got hooked on how comfortable and relaxing it was." He explained.

"Okay now that everybody is on the same page and with what is going on everybody can have free time do whatever you want. I'm going to start dinner and then we can watch movies before the rest of us turn in, but make sure everyone is well rested because we are playing base ball tomorrow." I told everybody. I knew that tomorrow would be a turning point for my family. I knew that James would be surprised about the company I keep and seeing Alice again but I also knew that no matter what happens tomorrow one of us will be dead and if everything goes according to plan it will be James.


End file.
